


stars on the ceiling

by taupeyends



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Domestic Fluff, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kim Hongjoong, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Past Relationship(s), Single Parent Hongjoong, Slow Burn, background jongsang woosan and yungi, but don't be fooled there will be angst coming, but he's sweet and means well, but not for long, hongjoong has a bun in the oven, hongjoong has a mysterious past, lots of fluff, seonghwa is somewhat of a social recluse, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 57,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taupeyends/pseuds/taupeyends
Summary: Seonghwa isn't too sure what to think of his mysterious omega neighbor with the sweet strawberry scent and pretty smile, who shows up in his quaint, predictable life with a bang, uninvited but wholly welcomed.But Hongjoong's past is more than meets the eye, and Seonghwa is falling harder and faster than he'd ever expected.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 333
Kudos: 962
Collections: ateez ff





	1. Chapter 1

Seonghwa is propped up against the sink, watering the flowers lined up against the windowsill, when he first sees him. 

In his one and a half years of living in this tiny, secluded neighborhood, there has hardly been anything exciting to occur. It's a quaint little area, somewhat remote relative to the rest of society, which is exactly why Seonghwa had chosen to move there.

The only visitors he gets are his friends, and even then, it's seldom that they come here - most of their time spent together involves Seonghwa travelling to town to visit Yeosang and Jongho's fancy-ass contemporary style apartment and not the other way around. Suffice it to say that Seonghwa rarely gets a glimpse of human life other than himself and the occasional sighting of his few neighbors. 

Which is why Seonghwa just about gets the shock of his life when he leans out the window to see a van pulled up in the driveway of the house next door, surrounded by boxes and the odd chair or table. He's gotten used to seeing the road in front of his house vacant and unoccupied, especially seeing as he doesn't own a car, and nobody lives in either of the houses next to his. 

It seems, however, that the latter is about to change.

While Seonghwa can admit that it is vaguely exciting to see such an unorthodox event unfolding after ages of predictability, he isn't too sure how he feels about having someone finally occupy the house next to his - a potential disturber of the peace, perhaps. God forbid it's some family with a rowdy dog and just about five uncontrollable little gremlins.

Just as Seonghwa is contemplating how much trouble it would be to pack up and move to a more remote area, the owner of the furniture sitting on the lawn - _Seonghwa's future neighbor,_ his mind helpfully supplies - chooses to make their appearance, stepping gingerly out of the van with a duffel bag slung over their shoulder. 

From his vantage point, Seonghwa can't exactly make out his new neighbor's finer features, nor tell whether the person is male or female, alpha, beta or omega, but whoever it is is built small - slim and petite in height.

They've got wispy, platinum blond hair, and something in the way they're walking up the driveway gives Hwa the impression that the person is nervous, almost afraid to approach the house. The movers - who Seonghwa barely noticed standing around on the lawn - start picking up boxes and shuffling towards the entrance of the house.

Seonghwa's new neighbor stands still on the driveway for a moment, face angled slightly away from Hwa. The wind changes right then, blowing into Hwa's kitchen, and with it Seonghwa catches a whiff of something sweet, reminiscent of strawberry with undertones of cinnamon. A distinctly omegan scent, with an underlying milky presence that throws Hwa off guard for a moment.

But he has no time to ponder this, because just then the omega turns his head to look directly in Hwa's direction, and Seonghwa's breath catches in his throat.

The omega has delicate features, wide eyes, a sharp nose and an upturned mouth, open in surprise as they lock eyes. For a moment, Seonghwa is frozen in time, unable to tear his gaze away.

The strawberry scent grows even stronger, filling the kitchen. It is altogether intoxicating and dizzying, and distantly Hwa wonders why it smells like home. 

The shrill ring of Seonghwa's phone jolts him out of his trance, and Hwa ducks his head down, fighting the urge to look back up again, all but stumbling quickly away from the window, away from his neighbor's piercing gaze and mouthwatering scent. 

The call turns out to be Wooyoung, shrieking into his ear about how it's been ages since they've met and _hyung, you're only 22 and you're already living like a recluse._ Seonghwa winces, holding the phone away from his ear and sarcastically declining Wooyoung's invitation to meet up, pretending to listen as Woo all but blasts his eardrums out yelling about how San accidentally set their couch on fire trying to bake cookies. 

The image of the omega standing forlornly on the yard keeps coming back to him, something beaten and haunted in his expression, lingering in Hwa's memory like the faint scent of strawberry milk still clinging to Seonghwa's furniture.

Seonghwa can only wonder what stories he hides behind that weary gaze.

* * *

A week later, Seonghwa is still thinking about his new neighbor. 

Deep down, despite his aversion to social interaction, Seonghwa finds himself looking out the window more frequently than he should be, hoping to catch a glimpse of platinum blond hair, or to smell a whiff of strawberry and cinnamon.

Yet the chance never comes. Hwa's new neighbor may as well have been a figment of his imagination, if not for the lights turned on in the house and the faint tinkling of a piano every night. The omega - who he's dubbed Strawberry Neighbor- is, apparently, an adept musician. The music is never loud enough for Seonghwa to decipher any particular melody, but it's soothing in a way, despite the fact that it's a recent development which would have probably annoyed Hwa in other circumstances if he wasn't still so intrigued by the mysterious figure living next door. 

So Seonghwa resorts to wallowing in misery, his curiosity brimming to the point that he has more often than once contemplated knocking on his neighbor's door under the guise of welcoming him to the neighborhood.

The problem, however, is that Hwa would never dare put himself out of his comfort zone like that, not even to satiate his burning curiosity. Which is why he's left with the option of leaning out windows and peering through the curtains in a vain attempt to catch a chance sighting of Strawberry Neighbor. 

Hwa is on the verge of just giving up and accepting the fact that he will maybe never see his neighbor again - which may not even be a bad thing, as he tries to reassure himself - when the opportunity comes knocking on his door. Quite literally so. 

The doorbell rings just as Seonghwa is about to crash on the couch with the intention of tiring himself out binge-watching Netflix sitcoms. The sound is an unfamiliar one; Seonghwa can probably count the number of times he's heard the doorbell ring unexpectedly on one hand, outside of deliveries or expected guests.

His brain takes a moment to process the meaning behind the sound, and then Seonghwa frowns, instantly suspicious. His initial thought is that Wooyoung has finally gotten fed up and decided to drag San over for a surprise visit, but then he remembers that Wooyoung and San are in Ilsan visiting Wooyoung's parents for the weekend. 

Gingerly, Seonghwa gets up, making his way down the hallway and towards the door, mind already whirring as he tries to come up with a list of who might just be on the other side. Apart from Wooyoung, there really isn't anyone else Seonghwa can think of who might be ringing his door at 8pm.

As he nears the door, hand already reaching out to twist the doorknob and push outwards, Seonghwa catches a faint, nearly nonexistent sugary scent wafting through the air around the vicinity of the entrance.

The scent is unmistakably the same one he's been unironically mulling over for the past whole week, and Seonghwa's eyes widen, brain finally catching on to what exactly is happening, but it's too late.

The door swings open, carried by the momentum of Seonghwa's initial push, to reveal none other than Strawberry Neighbor standing on his porch, wringing his hands apologetically. His sweet, strawberry-cinnamon scent hits Hwa right in the face, coupled by that underlying scent of milk, noticeably stronger than it was the last time. It's all Seonghwa can do not to take a few big whiffs of the delicious smell. 

Faced with his new neighbor in much closer proximity than before, Hwa takes a few seconds to look at him properly. The omega has, as Seonghwa had observed before, platinum blond hair long enough to be tucked behind ears which are generously adorned with piercings.

Generally, Strawberry Neighbor is indeed petite, with dainty facial features reminding Seonghwa of the fairies he used to read about as a child. His scent betrays a slight hint of tangy nervousness, now that Hwa notices it, and he's just about drowning in a giant sweater and long flannel pants.

He has tiny hands, half hidden by his sweater paws, which he'd been wringing anxiously when Seonghwa first opened the door, but now come to rest on his belly. His round, swollen belly, which although not very large, protrudes noticeably on his slim frame, obvious even through the oversized sweater. 

Oh. _Oh._

It's like everything falls into place as Seonghwa finally realizes just why Strawberry Neighbor just so happens to smell like milk, and why Hwa's first instinct as an alpha was to look out for him. Strawberry Neighbor is _pregnant._ Which comes with its own set of questions, because Seonghwa is certain that the house next door is only occupied by this omega alone, so why would a pregnant omega want to isolate himself and his baby in such a secluded area?

A quick sweep of Strawberry Neighbor's neck doesn't show any mating bite either. Why on earth is a pregnant, unmated omega living alone in a remote neighborhood in the middle of nowhere?

Strawberry Neighbor coughs, feet shuffling awkwardly, and Hwa snaps out of his thoughts. 

"Um," Hwa says, and he cringes a bit at how his voice cracks ever so slightly on the single syllable, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Even to his own ears, his voice sounds slightly too eager, but at least he doesn't stutter the words out. Seonghwa suddenly feels butterflies swarm the pit of his stomach, and he silently urges himself to calm down. 

Strawberry Neighbor, at the very least, doesn't seem to catch on, or maybe is just too polite to make a face at Seonghwa's minor blunder.

"Hello," says Strawberry Neighbor, and his voice is quiet but self-assured in his own way. "I just moved in next door last week. I'm so sorry to bother you, but I came to ask if you had a hammer that I could borrow? I must have misplaced mine, or maybe I forgot to pack it when I moved."

Seonghwa blinks. _A hammer?_

"Oh, sure, of course," Hwa babbles, and Strawberry Neighbor gives him a small smile that sends tingles down his spine. "You can come in if you want," Hwa adds as an afterthought, then immediately regrets it because he isn't exactly sure if it's appropriate to ask a pregnant, so-far seemingly unmated omega to come into his house, not to mention one that's all but a stranger to him even if they live right next door to each other.

But the omega doesn't seem to mind, because he steps into the hallway without a hint of hesitation, letting Hwa shut the door behind him. 

"Give me just a minute," says Seonghwa, and waits for the other to nod before he goes off to retrieve a hammer from the storage room.

When Hwa comes back, the omega is still standing patiently where he'd left him, tiny hands cradling his bump. Seonghwa tears his eyes away from the omega's belly with some effort, and hands over the hammer. 

"Here you go," says Hwa. A rare moment of social motivation comes to him, and instead of letting his neighbor leave just like that, Seonghwa blurts out, "I'm sorry, but if you don't mind me asking, what exactly do you need the hammer for?" Strawberry Neighbor turns his face to look at him with a wide-eyed expression of surprise. 

Hwa doesn't have time to curse his big mouth, so he forges on. "I mean, I don't think you should be doing anything too physically strenuous in your state," he gestures vaguely to the omega's belly, "and I don't know if this is proper, but I really wouldn't mind helping you if you needed to assemble some furniture or something. That is, if you're comfortable with it! Which, if not, I totally understand too." _Shut up, Seonghwa._

Hwa snaps his mouth shut, suddenly regretting very much having said anything. Strawberry Neighbor probably has a right mind to call the cops on his creepy alpha neighbor, which Hwa wouldn't blame him for. 

"Really?" the omega asks instead, and Hwa hesitates slightly before nodding as resolutely as he can without being too much. Strawberry Neighbor's face seems to light up, and Hwa swallows as his heart does somersaults in his chest. 

"I would really appreciate the help," says his neighbor softly, lifting the hand holding the hammer, and Seonghwa makes to take it back from him. "I'm supposed to be assembling a crib, and I wasn't too sure if I could do it on my own."

"It's no problem," Seonghwa assures him, even though it is indeed a Problem, because Hwa is fairly sure he has no idea how to go about assembling a crib. Anything to see Strawberry Neighbor's dazzling smile again, though.

In fact, Seonghwa finds it quite worrying how readily his pregnant neighbor accepts help from an unfamiliar alpha. This omega is either very brave, or very naive. Hwa is tempted to tell him off, if it didn't mean blowing his chance at finally getting acquainted with the person who's been aggravatingly mysterious and elusive for a next-door neighbor. 

"Sure," says Strawberry Neighbor, smiling his pretty smile again, and Hwa feels faint. "Are you free tomorrow after lunch?" 

_So soon_ , Seonghwa almost asks in surprise, but manages to keep his mouth shut this time. "Yes, I'm generally free all day," he replies instead. And, almost as an afterthought, "If you need any help at all, you can always come knock on my door any time.'" Hwa flashes him a smile that he hopes comes off as polite and inviting, and not overly eager nor nervous.

Hwa's pretty neighbor nods, beginning to turn away, and Seonghwa follows after him, hurrying to open the door for Strawberry Neighbor.

On his way out, the omega stops and turns back to Seonghwa, his strawberry scent stirring up in the process.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name," Strawberry Neighbor says, apologetically, and Seonghwa can't believe he'd forgotten all about that. Maybe Wooyoung is right, and he's gone too long without social interaction.

"I'm Park Seonghwa," Hwa introduces himself, and is proud when his voice doesn't waver in the slightest. "And you are...?"

"Kim Hongjoong," says Strawberry Neighbor - Hongjoong - and it feels so good to finally put a name to the face that Seonghwa has been unable to forget all week. 

"Hongjoong," Hwa repeats. "It's a unique name," he says sincerely, smiling softly at his neighbor, and is rewarded by a smile in return. "Well, Hongjoong, I'll see you tomorrow then."

Hongjoong nods politely. "Thank you again." he says. "I really, really appreciate your help, Seonghwa." Hwa tries to ignore the way his stomach flutters at hearing his name from Hongjoong's lips. 

"Don't mention it," Hwa assures him. They stand there in silence for a few seconds longer, caught somewhere between shyness and the beginnings of what Hwa might term tentative friendliness.

Hongjoong is the first one to snap out of it, smiling shyly and averting his gaze. 

"Goodnight, Seonghwa," says Hongjoong, and Seonghwa returns the sentiment, watching as Hongjoong steps off his porch and makes his way into his own house.

Seonghwa waits for the door to shut behind the omega and the lights on the porch to turn on before slipping back into his own hallway. 

Hongjoong's strawberry scent is still present in the hallway where he'd stood, and it follows Seonghwa all the way to his bedroom, where he dreams of platinum blond hair and sweet smiles, and the pitter patter of tiny feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!  
> so this is my first work for this fandom, and i think we have a severe lack of a/b/o fics, especially with omega joong and alpha hwa. with that in mind, i present to you this little snippet of a fic that i'm looking to expand on in the future.  
> feedback and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> also, the title is just a snippet of a line from illusion because i have no idea what to name this so i might change it in the future!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I'm back presenting to you 4k worth of fluff and goodness. enjoy and please leave a short comment and/or kudos to motivate me :D

The next afternoon, after a meager lunch of leftover pasta Hwa had found sitting in the fridge, the alpha finds himself standing frozen on Hongjoong's porch, hand raised to ring the doorbell but unable to bring himself to do it. 

Seonghwa isn't sure why he's so afraid. Yes, he's new to this whole neighbors thing, and yes, maybe Wooyoung is right when he says that Hwa acts like a hermit, but Seonghwa isn't one to cower away from people despite being a tad rusty interacting with anyone outside of his select close friends. It doesn't account for the sudden nervousness that strikes him whenever he thinks about meeting Hongjoong. 

Deep down, though, Seonghwa knows exactly why. He isn't naive nor stupid enough to not know what this is really about. The truth of the matter is that Hongjoong is a pretty young omega with a delicious scent and Seonghwa is an alpha who's gotten too used to being lonely for a long time. The _truth_ is that Hwa has developed a teensy little crush on his neighbor, based off of nothing but a brief first impression. 

Hwa sucks it up.

Lifting his hand, Seonghwa presses the button, cringing at how jarring and loud the doorbell sound is. For almost a minute, nobody answers the door; Hwa is left standing there awkwardly and wondering if Hongjoong is perhaps busy at the moment.

The door suddenly opens in front of him, pulling Seonghwa out of his musing. Seonghwa panics for a second, unprepared to face Hongjoong again so suddenly, but his alarm quickly dies down once he catches sight of the omega. 

Hongjoong is dressed cozily, in a soft purple cardigan thrown over his shirt, complete with yesterday's flannel pants. His hair is slightly tousled, as if he'd just woken up from a nap, and mentally Seonghwa coos over how adorable he looks. Seonghwa is still caught off guard by how strongly the sweet scent of strawberries, coupled with cinnamon and doused with milk, wafts right into his face. Hongjoong is cradling his small bump again, absently, as if it's become a habit to him.

"Hi, Hongjoong," Seonghwa hastily greets before an awkward silence can develop. "Um, I wasn't sure exactly what time to come over. Is this okay, or should I come back a bit later...?"

Hongjoong smiles, and Hwa bites the inside of his cheek. "You're fine," his neighbor reassures him. "Sorry, I'd just woken up from a nap. Come on in."

The interior of Hongjoong's house takes Seonghwa slightly by surprise. He'd been expecting something neat and tidy, organized down to a T. And while the house isn't exactly messy by any means, Seonghwa catches sight of knick knacks lying here and there, things thrown haphazardly around. A few magazines strewn over the couch, belts dangling unkempt from hooks behind doors, sweaters thrown over chairs. 

Hongjoong catches him looking and smiles bashfully. "Sorry, I'm not a very neat person," the omega chuckles. "I've got a bad habit of leaving things around, but I always know where I put them. I know it looks pretty messy."

"No, I think it feels cozy," Seonghwa rebuts, and he means it. All these little signs of life, all the indications that this house is occupied, that someone has made this place into their home, gives Seonghwa the feeling of comfort. At any rate, he prefers the feel to that of his own bare, minimalist home.

"Thanks," says Hongjoong softly, leading Seonghwa further down the hallway. "I guess I should probably get rid of this habit before the baby comes though, huh?" The alpha laughs in response as they round the corner.

They come to a stop in front of a closed door. Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa for a moment, and Hwa can't help but ask. "And when will that be?" Hwa says, and then adds, "if you don't mind sharing, of course."

"I don't mind," says Hongjoong. He smiles a bit, and the hand perpetually on his belly runs up and down as if to reassure himself that his pup is right there. "It'll be about five more months from now. I'm just four and a half months along." 

Seonghwa makes a sound of acknowledgement, but can't help asking one more question. 

"Do you know if it's a girl or boy?" the alpha asks, and Hongjoong shakes his head, smiling. 

"I want it to be a surprise," the omega says, eyes soft as he looks down at his belly. 

Seonghwa nods, not sure how to respond. Briefly, the question of where Hongjoong's alpha is, if he even has one, comes to mind, but Hwa tamps it down. It's none of his business why Hongjoong is living alone, even if he so happens to be pregnant and unmated. Seonghwa has no right to know, unless Hongjoong takes it upon himself to share his story. The most Hwa can do is to be a good neighbor and look out for Hongjoong.

The omega in question is still looking at Seonghwa with a curious expression on his face. Hwa can't make head or tail out of it, but the longer Hongjoong's gaze lingers, the faster his heart beats. 

"Well," Hwa decides to speak up, saving himself before his chest explodes. He gestures towards the door they've stopped in front of. "I'm guessing this is the baby's room?" 

Hongjoong blinks, looking slightly thrown off guard for a second, but it's gone so quickly Hwa decides he'd imagined it.

"Yep," the omega says, twisting the doorknob and pushing the door inside to reveal a small room, nearly bare save for a rocking chair in the corner and what appears to be a pile of sticks laying haphazardly on the floor, which Seonghwa guesses are the pieces supposed to make up a crib.

Seonghwa balks. "Hongjoong, did you carry these parts all the way here?" 

Hongjoong has the decency to look sheepish, but raises his hands in defences when Seonghwa makes to open his mouth. "No, I swear!" the omega protests. "My friend Yunho came around the day after I moved in to help shift the furniture around and carry the heavier things." 

Seonghwa smiles. "Glad to hear that, then," he jokes, stepping into the nursery. Hongjoong giggles at that, and the sound makes Seonghwa tingle from head to toe. "Next time, though, you can just get me to do the dirty work. I wouldn't mind."

"Sure," says Hongjoong. "It would be nice having my own personal manservant next door." 

Hwa shoots him a faux glare, and Hongjoong breaks into another little giggle. Seonghwa isn't sure how they've gotten comfortable enough for friendly banter in such a short period of acquaintance. God knows it's taken longer to get him half as far with other near-strangers, but for some reason, with Hongjoong, he's all but ready to open up and let himself be relaxed. 

"Okay then," Seonghwa shoots back, striding over to stand next to the pieces laid out on the floor. There's what looks like an instruction manual lying next to the pile, which Seonghwa squats to flip through. It doesn't look _too_ confusing, fairly straightforward, which is good, but Hwa knows actually putting the thing together is more challenging than it would seem. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me, huh?" 

Seonghwa looks over to Hongjoong teasingly, who flushes pink. The omega pouts. "You did offer to help," Hongjoong whines, and it does things to Seonghwa's heart. 

"I did," Hwa smirks, and he isn't sure where he's getting all this uncharacteristic confidence, but he isn't about to let it go to waste. "Let's see how good of a handyman I am."

* * *

Suffice it to say that Seonghwa might have spoken too soon. 

This is, by far, the most frustrating thing Seonghwa's faced in nearly two years of living alone. He's been sweating, picking up pieces and trying to put them together for nearly two hours now, and in that time, he's already hammered his own thumb twice. Hwa decides that IKEA cribs are demonic things meant to torture new parents out of deciding to have more kids. 

Halfway into assembling the crib, Seonghwa lets out a groan, dropping the pieces he's been holding and bowing his head to the floor in anguish, giving himself a few seconds before lifting his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hongjoong's head swivel towards him where the omega has been sitting in the rocking chair a few feet away from the crib. 

"Everything okay?" Hongjoong asks hesitantly. Seonghwa huffs, frustrated. 

"These instructions have to be wrong," the alpha grumbles, snatching up the manual again. Hwa is pretty sure he's going cross eyed from staring at it so hard. "There is no way these two pieces," he jabs a finger at the offending items, "are supposed to fit together."

"Seonghwa," the omega cuts him off before he can go on. Hwa turns his head to look at Hongjoong, who's gnawing at his lip, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "You've done more than enough, you don't have to keep going if this is too tiring for you." Hongjoong smiles guiltily. "I can always call Yunho over to come help next weekend. It's no rush at all." 

Hongjoong makes to stand, but Seonghwa shakes his head. "No, I said I'd help," Hwa says firmly, and lets out a huff of laughter. "Besides," he picks up the piece sitting in front of him, "why make your friend go through the trouble to travel here? I've come too far building this cursed thing to give up now."

Hongjoong giggles, easing back into his chair, hands coming up to rest on his stomach. "Okay, Mr Tough Guy," he teases. "Let me know if it gets too much."

"It won't," Seonghwa says, resolute, and picks up his hammer. 

* * *

Two hours later, Seonghwa is finally, _blessedly_ done building the accursed IKEA crib from hell. It's much, much sturdier than it had looked lying in pieces on the floor, and Hwa had made sure to hammer in a few extra nails to make the crib as durable as possible. God forbid it collapse and cause harm to Hongjoong's future little bundle of joy as a result of his incompetence as a pseudo-carpenter. 

As soon as the last nail is hammered in, Seonghwa exhales a long, labored sigh, feeling the stress leave his body.

Hwa slumps over onto the ground. "It's over," he says in awe, voice muffled by the floorboards. Hongjoong, who'd been dozing on and off, laughs and stands, stretching before making his way over to the alpha. 

"About time, don't you think?" the omega snarks playfully. A quick glance at the clock lets Seonghwa know that it is nearly 5pm, meaning this aggravating project has taken up almost 4 hours of his time. 

Seonghwa scowls at the jab. "Hey, I tried my best," he retorts, shifting to rest his head on his arms as he lies on the floor. "And I think it turned out pretty well." 

"I know," Hongjoong says, and there is something in his voice Seonghwa might almost describe as fondness. "Thank you, Seonghwa. I really, really appreciate everything you've done."

The alpha turns his head to look at Hongjoong, only to find his neighbor already watching him wiith something soft in his gaze. 

Hwa waves him off, ignoring the way his heart leaps and hoping his blushing passes off as an exhausted flush. "Glad I could be of service," the alpha says, grunting as he climbs to his feet.

A small hand grasps his bicep, helping him up, and Hwa nearly jumps out of his skin at the way Hongjoong's gentle but firm touch feels through the material of his sleeves, and Hwa's traitorous mind jumps to wondering how those dainty fingers would feel wrapped around his-

 _Stop it, Seonghwa._ His mind chastises him before his thoughts can go any further. Horrified, Hwa shakes his head minutely to banish his less-than-innocent thoughts. Seonghwa shoots a smile at Hongjoong, hoping it doesn't look strained, and makes to step towards the door.

"Seonghwa..." the omega's voice trails off, and Hwa turns back to look at Hongjoong inquisitively. Hongjoong looks slightly nervous, which throws Hwa for a loop before the omega opens his mouth to speak.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Hongjoong asks, breathlessly, as if he'd been the one sweating buckets trying to put a crib together and not Seonghwa. "It's already 5 pm, and this is really the only way I can think to thank you for all you've done today." 

Seonghwa is nodding even before Hongjoong finishes his sentence. _Use your words, Seonghwa_. "I'd love to," the alpha says as confidently and nonchalantly as he possibly can pretend to be. 

Hongjoong beams at him, and he looks so cute, Hwa's poor, poor heart kicks up a storm in his chest.

"Wonderful!" the omega says, strawberry scent noticeably sweeter, reflecting his happiness. The omega starts towards the door, and Seonghwa follows him like he's the pied piper with an enchanted flute. "You can come back around 7pm if you'd like to take a shower at your place first." 

"Will do," says Seonghwa, grinning without realizing it, letting Hongjoong lead him down the hallway and feeling something warm settle in his chest as the omega chatters on and on about how he makes excellent kimbap, and Hwa thinks, _oh, this is home._

* * *

**_grandpa protection squad_ **

**jjong** :

hwa hyung 

what is this I hear about your hot neighbor 

**yeosangie** :

omfg 

**Sa(ta)n** :

lmAOO WOO 

**you:**

wooyoung 

what the fuck

**devil spawn:**

LOOK I'M SORRY

THEY DESERVED TO KNOW AJAJWHAJAJ

**you** :

...

remind me to never tell you anything ever again

**devil spawn:**

:(

hyung I'm sorry

hwa hyung

dont be mad 

:( 

I only told them because we've all been worrying about you being alone for so longgggg 

**Sa(ta)n** :

we're just happy that you found someone hyung :( 

**yeosangie** :

yeah we're ecstatic that you've found yourself a DILF 

**you** :

YEOSANG!!

**jjong** : 

a what now

**Sa(ta)n** : 

dilf

dam id like to fucc 

**jjong** :

oh ew

he's not a dam yet though

**devil spawn:**

but he will be in four months 

and in the future who knows

maybe he'll be the dam of hwa's future little puppies too 

**you** :

wooyoung please

I am begging you to stop 

**devil spawn** :

then beg 

:)

**yeosangie** : 

lmao can you imagine hwa as a sire 

hyung you'd be such a pushover parent

**sa(ta)n** :

why 

:(

I think you'd be a great sire hyung :DD

**you** :

ok stop right there 

I dont know what wooyoung told you guys but I'm not helping him out of some ulterior motive to have sex with him

I just think he's a pregnant unmated omega who could probably use my help and that's literally all 

so please stop with all this talk about siring his future kids !!

**yeosangie** :

yes well that's all fine and dandy 

but wooyoung says you guys have been spending time together over the past few weeks 

what was that about you going over to his house nearly every day for dinner 

**jjong** :

^^^

and what was that about you guys going shopping for baby clothes together 

**you** :

what's wrong with that

**sa(ta)n** : 

wHaT's wRoNg wItH tHaT

**yeosangie** :

jfc he's so dense

hyung neighbors dont just do that 

you dont just act like an old married couple with the unmated omega next door who, by the way, you're absolutely head over heels in love with 

**jjong** :

^^^

**you** :

ok and 

even if I like him

maybe I just want to help him out as much as I can

and that doesn't mean he likes me back

so

**devil spawn:**

seonghwa hyung you dummy of course he likes you

if he didnt he would've called the cops on your creepy ass 

**you** :

I'm not creepy!!

**devil spawn** :

says the one who listens to him playing the piano through the walls and hasnt washed nor returned the hoodie he lent you because you scent it every night before bed

**jjong** : 

oh my god you did what now

hyung wtf

**you** : 

NO

ok that's NOT HOW IT HAPPENED

HE JUST LENT IT TO ME AND SAID I COULD KEEP IT UNTIL HE NEEDED IT BACK

WOOYOUNG SHUT UP RIGHT NOW

**yeosangie** : 

sure jan 

it's been almost 3 weeks

just admit you've gotten so used to his scent you cant sleep without it

**sa(ta)n** :

honestly hyung

it sounds like your alpha has imprinted on him

**jjong:**

yeah I agree

hyung its not like u crush on a lot of people but u've never liked someone so much and so quickly

**you** :

you've got a point I guess

**devil spawn:**

or maybe he's just been living alone too long and he falls head over heels for the first pretty omega he sees

LMFAO

**you** : 

ok bye 

**devil spawn:**

no I was kidding 

dont be shy hyung

shoot your shot 

you've got a great chance 

**jjong** :

^^^

besides the worst that could happen is you'll just become enemies and rake your leaves into each other's yards

**you** :

no

all of you

perish

**yeosangie** : 

love you too hyung 

<3

**sa(ta)n** :

but what did I do? 

:(

**you** :

perish

* * *

Despite his steadfast denial in the face of his friends (his nosy prying friends who've made it their business to take jabs at his crush every chance they have), Seonghwa must admit they have a point.

More specifically, Yeosang has a point. Hwa isn't exactly sure that neighbors typically have dinner together on a regular basis, nor lend each other items of clothing. Neighbors certainly do not travel 20 minutes to town to shop for baby clothes together. Neighbors do not spend 10 minutes arguing over which onesie to get in the baby clothes aisle, and neighbors do not get mistaken for a mated couple whenever they happen to pop into town together to grab groceries. 

Neighbors certainly do not typically send Seonghwa's heart into a frenzy with something as simple as a smile or a light touch on the shoulder. 

In fact, Seonghwa's well aware that he's fallen hard and fast for one Kim Hongjoong. Deep down, he knows San is right, and his alpha has imprinted on the omega living next door. His instincts beg him to be around the omega at all times, to protect him and his pup, and Hwa's barely gotten used to tamping them down. 

It's been almost a month since Hongjoong's moved in next door, but with how quickly they've become close, Seonghwa could've sworn they've known each other for much longer. In these three weeks, they've learned much more about each other. 

Seonghwa learns that Hongjoong is only a few months younger than himself, that he enjoys reforming his clothes, that he'd moved here from the city, and that he is doing what he terms "freelance music production". 

"I compose songs, put some lyrics to them, and produce the music, then I send it off to my - I guess you could call him my mentor? I've worked with him for ages, even before I moved here," Hongjoong had said, waving his spoon distractedly in the air as he spoke. There had been a bit of sauce staining the corner of his mouth, bright red against the paleness of his skin, and Seonghwa had found his eyes drawn to it. 

Seonghwa had nodded, and before he'd known what he was doing, without thinking, the alpha was already reaching out to wipe off the sauce on his mouth. It just so happened that Hongjoong had poked his tongue out to lick it away at the very same instant. The feeling of the omega's tongue making contact with his thumb had Seonghwa jolting in his seat.

Immediately, Seonghwa had jerked his hand away even as Hongjoong had turned silent, face flushing pink. "Oh my god," Hwa had stammered, apology rising quickly to the top of his tongue. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking when I did that! Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" To his absolute horror, Seonghwa's little friend had chosen that inopportune time to perk up in interest. Panicking, Seonghwa had conjured up images of dead cats, his grandma, a naked Wooyoung in an attempt to will his half-mast down before it could have gotten any worse. 

Hongjoong had still been bright red, but he'd laughed, shaking his head. "It's fine," he'd said, reaching out to poke Seonghwa in the arm with a tiny finger. Hwa had only been able to smile and hope it didn't come out as a grimace. _Way to go, Seonghwa._

Hongjoong had coughed then. "What do you do for a living, Seonghwa?" he'd asked, and Seonghwa had been grateful for the shift in topic. 

"It's kind of complicated," Seonghwa had told him, and it was. "I write for a local magazine. Just a little section on lifestyle and home management and boring things like that. I very much doubt you would take much interest in it," he'd added, before Hongjoong could ask to see what he'd written. "My parents also own a bakery in town. I work there on some weekends."

Hwa remembers Hongjoong perking up at that last bit of information. "Really?" he'd asked eagerly, and Seonghwa had nodded, amused and endeared by the way Hongjoong's eyes had shone. 

"We should go visit there soon," Hongjoong had said wistfully, running a gentle hand absently across his belly, the other hand already cradling his bump. Seonghwa could've sworn it had grown noticeably in only three weeks. "God knows I've been craving cake since forever."

Seonghwa had smiled at him. "Anything for you," he'd teased, and had meant it as a joke, but it had come out quietly, laced with fondness. Seonghwa had tensed, afraid he'd given too much away, but Hongjoong hadn't called him out for it. 

"This weekend, then?" Hongjoong had begged, and Seonghwa had given in almost immediately. 

So yes, Seonghwa is, as Wooyoung likes to remind him, whipped for the omega living next door. The excessive amount of time they've been spending in each other's presence is both a blessing and a problem; Seonghwa's little crush has snowballed and grown into something he isn't sure he can continue to handle. 

For starters, as much as he's come to know more about Hongjoong, Seonghwa is all but clueless as to the past Hongjoong comes from. The omega has so far made no mention of what had prompted him to move from his home in the city to a much more secluded area, what more, to live unaccompanied even in his current state. Seonghwa doesn't mean to pry, but he can't deny he is curious. 

At the end of the day, though, it really doesn't matter to Hwa. Wryly, Hwa notes that Hongjoong could tell him he'd been part of the mafia and Seonghwa would still worship the ground he walks on. Though he's certain the truth behind Hongjoong's story is nothing as dramatic or farfetched as that. 

"You could just ask him," Yeosang drawls over the phone, and Seonghwa groans, frustrated. 

"I know I could," Hwa whines. "But I don't wanna make him uncomfortable. If he hasn't told me yet then it must be for a reason." 

"Or maybe-" starts Yeosang, but he's cut off by Jongho yelling in the background. 

"Or maybe," Jongho hollers distantly, and Hwa hears Yeosang tell him to shut up. Not that he does. "Maybe the topic just never came up. Did you ever think of that, hyung? You know what they say. Ask and you shall receive."

Seonghwa scowls, not appreciating being sassed out by the youngest in his friend group. "Yeosang, control your omega," Hwa snarks, but he doesn't mean it. Not when they all know Jongho could smash their heads in without as much as breaking a sweat. Seonghwa fears for the day he accidentally pisses the omega off. 

"Hmm, I'm trying," says Yeosang dryly. "Hyung, what if Hongjoong's just like you and hates social interaction?"

Jongho's voices comes on again, this time louder. "Maybe he just got tired of too many people trying to touch his belly without permission and decided to pack up and leave to somewhere remote." 

"There you go, see," says Yeosang. "That makes complete sense." 

"I guess," Hwa grumbles, kicking his feet petulantly. Something about speaking to another alpha like Yeosang seems to have some reverse psychological effect on Hwa, making him act childish and un-alphalike. Or maybe it's just because Yeosang is his oldest friend and his presence is a great comfort. 

Just then, Hwa remembers something he'd been meaning to say.

"Guys," Hwa says, cutting them off where they'd started bickering about whether or not Hongjoong has been part of some mafia organisation who'd kicked him and his unborn baby out of their gang. 

"I'm coming into town this weekend," says Hwa over the banter, and his friends promptly fall silent. "Hongjoong asked me to bring him to the bakery."

There follows a few seconds of silence. Seonghwa winces. He already knows what Yeosang is going to say. 

"Oh, so that's how it is," says the other alpha over the phone, and Hwa rolls his eyes. "Oh, so when Jongho and I ask you to come visit, you're always busy - lying in bed doing nothing, may I add - but Hongjoongie asks you once and suddenly you're all set and ready to hop into town just to show him some bread?" 

"It's not like that," Hwa begins weakly, but Jongho mutters, "whipped," and Seonghwa accepts defeat. 

"Seonghwa," says Yeosang. Seonghwa makes a sound of acknowledgment in the back of his throat, feeling like he has an idea what Yeosang is about to say. His intuition doesn't fail him.

"You know what your parents are going to say about this," Yeosang begins carefully, and oh, Seonghwa knows, has been dreading it despite his excitement to introduce Hongjoong to the people he loves. 

"You know your dam's been hounding you to find a mate," Yeosang carries on, and Seonghwa mumbles something unintelligible, "and you know how it's going to look when you bring an unmated, _pregnant_ omega to your parents' bakery out of the blue."

"Yeah, I _know."_

There's another few seconds of silence, then Yeosang hums. 

"Good that you know," he says. Then, "anyway, since you're coming to town, don't forget that that means you're bringing Hongjoong over to visit us for dinner too."

Seonghwa manages a smile at that. "I was just about to ask you," he says. "I don't suppose you could refrain from inviting Wooyoung and San?" 

"Hmmm, no, sorry. We're a package deal," comes the reply. "But I'll remind them to be nice. Oh, and by the way, ask Hongjoong to invite some of his friends over too. We don't want him feeling uncomfortable being surrounded by strangers."

" _I'm_ not a stranger," Seonghwa points out just to be contrary, but he knows what Yeosang means. It isn't exactly smart to throw a pregnant omega into a gathering with relatively unfamiliar people, even if Seonghwa has bonded pretty closely with him. "I'll let him know to ask his friends along, then. If he doesn't mind coming for dinner, which I'm sure he won't."

"M'kay," says Yeosang. "See you this weekend, hyung." They exchange farewells, with Seonghwa promising to update Yeosang on their plan for the weekend.

Seonghwa grins, excited for what's about to come. As much as he likes living alone, he can't deny he's missed the presence of someone else accompanying him. Hongjoong's appearance in his life has only highlighted that fact to him. Maybe Wooyoung has a point after all. 

In any case, Seonghwa drifts off to sleep, excited at the prospect of introducing his two different worlds - the friends and family he's always known, and the omega he has it bad for, who's made an unexpected but welcomed appearance in his life.

Saturday cannot come quickly enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: dam is used to refer to the parent who gives birth to the offspring and sire is the other parent regardless of gender. I've seen it in some other fics in different fandoms and I thought it was a cool idea and way less confusing than the alternative, so I decided to go with it.
> 
> ok listen this was supposed to be a fluffy little oneshot-thing, but... I may have decided to expand it... and I may already have the next two chapters written out... and they may be the longest chapters I've ever written in my life... 
> 
> so, I don't know. I guess I will be expanding the story, especially since I've written ahead, but beyond that I'll wait to see the response before I start writing more chapters. It would really help if you left some feedback, even a short comment.
> 
> next chapter is where we get a teaser of the angst that's about to come, so buckle up for that ride!
> 
> thanks for stopping by! you can find me on twitter @hobi_ann


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I'm back with another chapter  
> IMPORTANT: I just realized I got the timeline kinda mixed up SO I went back to the previous chapters and fixed a few things. Basically, as of the beginning of chapter 2, Joong is 4 ish months along and not 5 like I said before, meaning in THIS chapter, he's around 5 months. sorry about the confusion!
> 
> That being said, enjoy this chapter (it's a little bit of a filler chapter, sorry) but I promise next chap we will meet the rest of the gang. 
> 
> hope you enjoy! kudos and comments feed my motivation 🥺

Saturday finally, _finally_ rolls around.

At 8am on Saturday morning, Seonghwa is already up and out of bed, nursing his morning cup of coffee, dark hair mussed and sticking up. Four more hours to go before he and Hongjoong have agreed to set off.

It takes little over half an hour to reach there by bus; Seonghwa had wanted to call a taxi, seeing as he doesn't want to tire the omega out too much on the journey, but Hongjoong had refused, saying he enjoyed long bus rides. As always, Hwa had given in to his wishes.

In spite of the stories Hwa had told him about how much of a menace his friends could be, Hongjoong had enthusiastically agreed to dinner at Yeosang's. As per Yeosang's request, Seonghwa had suggested for Hongjoong to ask some of his friends along. 

"You can ask your friend Yunho to come too," Hwa had told him. The omega had been sitting in his rocking chair, knitting needles in hand and yarn trailing over the swell of his belly _. "I haven't decided what it's going to be yet,"_ was what Joong had said when Seonghwa had ventured to ask what he was knitting. 

"I think I will," Hongjoong had agreed, hands busy with his knitting. "Yunho lives in town too, with his mate Mingi. Hwa, wouldn't it be so nice if we could all be friends?"

The omega's voice had been soft and almost dreamy. It had been nearly 10pm, and Seonghwa should have left long ago, but Joong had looked particularly soft today, pastel sweater to match his platinum blond hair, and Seonghwa hadn't been able to being himself to leave.

At any rate, Hwa had trusted Joong to let him know if he'd read the signs wrong and unintentionally overstayed his welcome.

"It would," Hwa had murmured, watching Joong as he'd stopped his knitting, resting his work on his belly. The omega had been rocking back and forth gently in his chair, turning his head to gaze out the window forlornly.

There had been something in Hongjoong's expression which Seonghwa didn't know how to decipher; a faraway, unfocused look on his face.

The omega had looked almost sad, yet his mouth was curved upwards slightly at the corners, as if he'd been reminiscing something of the past.

Seonghwa had swallowed. _You could just ask him,_ Yeosang's voice had risen, unbidden, in his mind.

"Hongjoong..." Seonghwa had trailed off, not knowing how to ask, not wanting to overstep a boundary.

But Hongjoong had looked over to Hwa where the alpha had been sitting on the floor, sorting baby onesies by color. 

"I miss my friends," Hongjoong had whispered, and something in the atmosphere had changed. His strawberry scent had held a palpable tinge of bitterness; his hand now rubbing absently at his belly. "All of them except Yunho and Mingi... I didn't get to say a proper goodbye. I left pretty unexpectedly."

Seonghwa had only been able to nod, not knowing what to say. "Hongjoong, I'm sure they miss you just as much," Hwa had said, tentatively, watching for Hongjoong's reaction. "We can even pay them a visit on Saturday if you'd like."

The alpha watched as Hongjoong shook his head, slowly and sadly, gaze distant. Joong had lifted his head then to make eye contact with Seonghwa, and Hwa still remembers the wistfulness in his gaze.

"Thank you, Hwa," the omega had said softly. "But I think it's best if we don't."

He hadn't said anything more, and Seonghwa hadn't wanted to press it, seeing as it was clearly a sensitive issue for the omega.

"That's fine, Joong," Seonghwa had said, determined to reassure the omega, and had been rewarded with a half-smile that, although it hadn't reached his eyes, had been accompanied by the bitterness in Joong's scent fading noticeably. 

They'd sat in silence for a few seconds longer, and Hwa had wanted nothing more than to get up and hold Joong close to his chest, but he'd refrained, not wanting to violate his personal space. Hongjoong had dropped his gaze then, hand coming up to swipe at his eyes, and Seonghwa had averted his gaze, heart aching in his chest.

"Sorry," Hongjoong had said, letting out an embarrassed chuckle, but Hwa had shook his head, releasing comforting pheromones. 

"Don't be," Seonghwa had whispered, and they'd left the topic at that.

That had been on Thursday night. It's now Saturday, and Seonghwa cannot forget how small and sad Hongjoong had looked sitting there in the rocking chair with tears shining in his eyes. 

So now, Seonghwa is determined to make Hongjoong as happy as he can and give the omega the time of his life, even if it's just something as simple as a day trip to his parent's bakery followed by dinner with friends.

Usually, Seonghwa would stay the night at Yeosang and Jongho's apartment and spend Sunday in town before returning back home, but he doesn't want to tire Joong out, especially in his current state. 

At 11 o clock, Hongjoong knocks on Hwa's door, and Hwa hurriedly sets down the noodles he's been cooking on the small dining table to let Hongjoong in.

The omega is dressed simply, in slacks and, as always, one of his pastel knitted sweaters, which falls over the curve of his stomach in a flattering way. 

"You look nice," Seonghwa says sincerely upon seeing him, and Hongjoong squeaks, swatting bashfully at Hwa's arm with a sweater paw. Hwa should be used to it by now - Joong is a rather tactile person, prone to leaving touches on shoulders and playful hitting - but the contact still makes the alpha shiver indistinctly. 

"You don't look too bad yourself," teases Hongjoong, giving Seonghwa's simple black shirt, blue jeans and plaid throw a once-over.

Seonghwa scrunches his nose playfully and makes to take the omega's bag from him, leading him down the hallway and towards the dining table, setting the omega's bag on a chair. 

They make a quick meal out of Seonghwa's ramen. Joong proclaims it "the best ramen he's ever tasted," to which Seonghwa retorts that it's probably just the pup making him so hungry he's forgotten what real good food actually tastes like, and as Hongjoong exclaims in mock indignation, threatening Hwa to take back his words, Seonghwa looks at him for the thousandth time and thinks Hongjoong feels like home.

* * *

By 12.15, Seonghwa and Hongjoong are already on the bus heading towards town. It's a surreal experience; Seonghwa is plenty familiar with the scenery passing by out the window, the same landmarks and buildings, but now there is a warm, extra weight on his shoulder that has never been there before. Hongjoong's head is nestled securely against Seonghwa's shoulder, platinum hair tickling Seonghwa's cheek and neck as the omega sleeps soundly.

He's completely knackered out, and Hwa lets out a soft chuckle when he sees how Joong's mouth has fallen open and he's drooling slightly. Hwa reaches up to wipe gently at the corner of Joong's mouth, and the shift makes Hongjoong nuzzle slightly against Hwa before settling down with a quiet, contented sigh.

"Aigoo, such an adorable couple," says the elderly lady who's been sitting across from Seonghwa and Hongjoong, and Hwa looks up in surprise. The woman is smiling fondly at them, and she motions to Hongjoong. "What a lovely omega. How far along is your mate?"

Seonghwa is taken by surprise, blinking before he remembers that the lady is speaking to him.

"Oh, no - we're not - he's not my mate," stammers Seonghwa, and the lady's eyebrows shoot up into her hairline, gaze drifting over Hwa and Joong again as if reassessing their positions. Seonghwa is made painfully aware of the way his hand is resting on the opposite side of Hongjoong's waist to secure him and make sure he doesn't fall off his seat, and how Hongjoong's body is angled towards him, head tucked safely into the crook of Seonghwa's neck and swollen belly pressing against Hwa's side. 

To his relief, the old lady doesn't push it. "Hmmm," is all she says, squinting at Hwa, and the alpha smiles politely at her. "Well, what are you waiting for, then, young man?" the woman asks him, and Seonghwa isn't exactly sure if she's joking, so he just laughs along until the woman nods at him and returns her attention to the book on her lap. 

It goes on like that for another ten or so minutes. Hongjoong's weight is a soothing pressure against Hwa's body, and the alpha nearly catches himself drifting off to take a nap of his own, but manages to refrain.

It feels nice, albeit very new to Seonghwa, and Hwa thinks if he could freeze time he might just immortalize this moment. Just him and Hongjoong, sitting side by side and pressed up against each other, completely relaxed and at ease, with the bus rocking gently beneath them while the world passes by outside the window. 

As much as he'd like the moment to go on, it comes to an end much sooner than Hwa would have wanted. Hongjoong stirs just as there are two stops to go.

The omega lifts his head groggily, squinting at the floor before lifting his eyes to look at Seonghwa. His hair is mussed on one side where it's been pressed against Hwa's shoulder, and inwardly Hwa coos at the disgruntled look on Joong's face. 

"Had a nice nap?" teases Seonghwa, and relishes in the way Hongjoong's eyes slowly widen as he realizes what exactly has just happened. Hwa gently extricates his arm from around Hongjoong's waist, watching in amusement as the omega turns a bright shade of pink. 

"Oh my god," says Hongjoong, bringing his hands up to hide his face, and Seonghwa chuckles. "Seonghwa, you should have woken me up! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you - I'm so sorry!" 

"I'm not," says Seonghwa, uncharacteristically bold. Hongjoong peeks out between his fingers at the alpha, and Hwa reaches out to adjust his sweater where it's fallen to reveal his collarbone, trying and failing to ignore the slight brush of his fingers against Hongjoong's skin. "I'm a pretty comfy pillow, hmm? You were practically drooling in your sleep."

"I was _not,"_ whines Hongjoong. 

Seonghwa hums, pretending to think. "Hmmm, I think you were," he says, adopting a mock-puzzled tone of voice, but then relents when he sees how embarrassed Hongjoong seems. 

"I'm sorry, Hwa, wake me up next time, it's fine," Hongjoong says, pouting. Hwa feels his heart melt. 

"I'm just teasing, Hongjoong. I don't mind at all, really. Besides," Seonghwa nudges the omega gently, "I can imagine it's very tiring, growing a whole human being in your belly." 

Hongjoong's eyes turn into crescents, and the scent of strawberries Seonghwa has become so accustomed to grows slightly sweeter.

"Oh, it is," says Hongjoong, bumping Seonghwa's shoulder in retaliation, and Hwa recognizes it as a sign that Hongjoong's gotten over his initial mortification. 

Hwa just happens to glance out the window then, and realizes that they're closer to their final stop than he'd initially thought. "We're almost there," says Hwa, beginning to gather their bags, and Hongjoong nods, slipping out of his seat to give way to Seonghwa. 

They step off the bus a minute later, and spend another two minutes at the bus stop arguing over whether or not to call a taxi. Hongjoong says he's fine walking, but Seonghwa is persistent, saying that a fifteen minute walk is longer and more tiring than it sounds, especially since Hongjoong is toting his baby bump around. 

In the end, Hongjoong gives in, and Seonghwa smugly hails down a taxi. 

"But you're letting me pay for this ride," grumbles Hongjoong once they're seated comfortably in the backseat of the car, and Seonghwa levels him with a deadpan look. 

They bicker about it the rest of the way to the bakery, and it ends with Hongjoong standing outside the taxi, shaking his head as Seonghwa victoriously hands over the cash to the driver, who nods at them, looking amused, and wishes them a good day before driving off. 

Seonghwa takes a deep breath before he turns around to face the bakery. It's been about a month since he's last visited, and although the bakery looks the same as always - a small, unassuming building painted a cream colour, warm yellow lights on inside - this is the most nervous Seonghwa has felt standing in front of the bakery his parents own.

It has nothing to do with the building itself, and everything to do with how Seonghwa's parents are probably going to react upon meeting the omega standing next to him. 

While Hwa had called ahead of time to let them know he was dropping by, he'd omitted the part about him bringing along an unexpected visitor.

Seonghwa's parents aren't prejudiced by any means - neither of them will bat an eye at Hongjoong being pregnant and unmated, being more likely to instantly take him under their wing and feed him pastries - but Hwa shudders when he thinks about how his dam is going to take one look at them and know instantly what's going on. 

She's always been like that, Hwa thinks in faint amusement and exasperation. An uncanny knack of seeing right through Seonghwa, of taking one look at him and knowing what he's going to tell her before he even says it.

Hwa can't count the number of times he's tried to lie to her face when he was younger, only for her to call him out right away and hit the nail on the head. Which is why Seonghwa has no doubt she'll know from just one glance just how badly he's fallen for Hongjoong. 

"Seonghwa?"

Hwa is shaken out of his thoughts by a small hand laying on his arm. Joong stands in front of him, face drawn in an expression of concern. He looks like he's been calling Seonghwa's name for a while now.

"Are you ok?" Hongjoong asks. "You smell kind of nervous. Hwa, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine," Seonghwa is quick to reassure the omega, taking the hand on his arm and squeezing it gently before releasing his hold, more to comfort himself and less to appease Joong. Hongjoong's furrowed eyebrows relax and he smiles, relieved. 

"Okay then," says Joong. "Lead the way. I can smell the bread from here and I'm ready to inhale a few cakes."

Seonghwa giggles at how Hongjoong is bouncing excitedly as he speaks. "Don't explode just yet," he reminds the omega. Hoisting their bags up on his shoulder, Seonghwa starts walking towards the building, Hongjoong trailing behind him with a childlike gleam in his eye. He looks so precious like this, and it serves to calm Seonghwa's nerves. 

Hwa inhales deeply as he approaches the front door. Through the glass, he can already see the top of his dam's head as she goes back and forth, arranging the bread displays on the shelf. 

_Here goes nothing,_ thinks Seonghwa, and pushes the door open.

* * *

The second Seonghwa steps through the door, his dam whirls around almost instantly, her lemongrass scent filling the air. 

"Hwa!" his dam exclaims, pulling off her mittens and rushing to him. Seonghwa smiles and lets himself be pulled down into his dam's embrace, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

As much as he's been worrying over what's about to happen, Seonghwa would also be lying if he said he hadn't missed his parents very much.

His dam seems to share the same sentiment, judging from how tightly she's squeezing him. "I've missed you so much, baby," she says, voice muffled into Seonghwa's shirt, holding him as if he's come back from the battlefield.

"Dam," laughs Seonghwa, patting her back fondly, inhaling her familiar, comforting scent. "I can't breathe." 

Over the top of her head, Seonghwa can see the cashier - a young alpha named Jimin only a few years older than Hwa himself - shooting them an amused glance. Jimin waves at Seonghwa, smiling, and Hwa grins back at him, pretending he doesn't see the curious glance Jimin gives Hongjoong. 

His dam gives him one final squeeze before releasing him, holding him at arms length to look him over. "Oh, Seonghwa, you've finally gained a bit of weight! Are you finally eating healthy now?" 

Seonghwa hums noncommittally, but inwardly he's thinking about how the reason he's filled out over the past month is because of all the dinners spent with Hongjoong, and how he's been cooking meals much more frequently on a daily basis. Before Joong came into the picture, he'd lived mostly off of instant ramen and quick packaged meals from the nearest convenience store.

Hwa's dam had given him a thorough scolding once she'd found out, and had made him promise to start eating healthier. Well, now she's got Hongjoong to thank for it. 

Speaking of Hongjoong - Seonghwa can feel the omega hovering behind him, waiting patiently. Hwa cringes internally, wondering how to go about introducing his dam to his neighbor-slash-friend-slash-crush without being awkward, but Seonghwa's dam saves him the trouble, eyebrows lifting as she catches sight of the omega over Hwa's shoulder.

"Oh!" she exclaims, curiousity manifesting in her scent. Her tone is surprised, but not unpleasantly so. "Who's this you've brought along?"

"Oh, uh," Hwa says. He turns back to look at Hongjoong, and the omega is standing right behind him, hands cradling his belly as always, looking fondly at the scene in front of him.

Hwa locks eyes with Hongjoong, who gives him a little smile. It's enough to give Hwa the courage to speak up. 

"Dam, this is my neighbor and friend Hongjoong," says Seonghwa. The alpha gently takes hold of Hongjoong's arm to pull him forward, and Hongjoong comes willingly. His scent betrays a hint of nervousness, but Joong looks otherwise at ease. 

"Hi, Mrs Park," says Hongjoong, lifting a hand for Seonghwa's dam to shake. "I'm Seonghwa's next door neighbor. I just moved in last month."

Seonghwa's dam looks initially taken back, but gets over her surprise quickly. "Oh, pleasure to meet you!" she gushes excitedly, clasping Hongjoong's hand in both of hers. Hongjoong beams at her, and she returns the sentiment. "Aren't you just darling! Seonghwa, why didn't you tell me you were bringing someone along?" 

Seonghwa flushes. "Dam, where's sire?" Hwa asks instead, in a desperate albeit obvious attempt at changing the topic. 

Mercifully, his dam doesn't press on. "Your sire is in the back waiting for the last batch of bread to be ready," she informs him, one hand already curling around Joong's arm in a motherly way. Seonghwa is surprised at how fast it's taken her to adopt the omega, and at how quickly Joong lets himself be mothered by a woman he's only met moments ago. But then again, Seonghwa's dam has a curious way of making anyone relax and let go in her presence.

"Come, Hongjoong, darling," says Hwa's dam, already leading him off to sit at a table next to the windows. "Let's omegas leave Hwa to have some alpha talk with his sire, hmm?"

Joong follows her, but turns back to look at Seonghwa as he's being pulled away. The alpha can't repress his grin at the way his dam and Joong seem to have hit it off better than he'd ever expected. 

Hwa shrugs at Joong, smiling, and Hongjoong sticks his tongue out playfully before turning back, his strawberry scent vibrant and contented. Seonghwa watches the two omegas interact for a moment, content with seeing Hongjoong getting along so well with his dam, before remembering that he's supposed to go look for his sire.

Shooting the pair one last glance, Seonghwa starts making his way towards the back, to the kitchen where his dam had said his sire would be.

Jimin leaves the register for a while to intercept him on his way there, bumping a shoulder against Hwa's arm. He hasn't grown an inch since the last time they'd met, but Seonghwa bites back his observation with a grin, knowing Jimin would probably smack him over the head if that was the first thing Seonghwa were to say to him.

"Nice to see you around again," the other alpha says, eyes disappearing as he smiles. Seonghwa laughs, happy to see his familiar face. 

"Could say the same to you, hyung. I guess it's been a while," Hwa admits. "How's Yoongi-hyung doing?" 

Jimin shrugs, but his face softens at the mention of his mate. "He's fine," says Jimin. 

Hwa nods to his reply, sincere. "Good to hear that," Seonghwa responds, and Jimin giggles. 

"Your sire's in the kitchen," Jimin tells him. "She's alone for now. Yeonjun, Soobin and the other kids went out to get lunch, but they should be back pretty soon." 

"Thanks, Jimin-hyung," Seonghwa thanks him, and Jimin waves him off, watching fondly as Hwa walks off towards the kitchen in the back.

Popping his head in, Hwa takes a look around the familiar little kitchen, inhaling the scent of dough and flour.

It doesn't take long to spot his sire leaning against the countertop, flour dusted over her hands and streaking her hair white. Or maybe, Seonghwa thinks wistfully, it's just her age finally showing. 

"Sire," Seonghwa calls, and his sire turns around, breaking into a huge grin at the sight of her son.

"Seonghwa," she says, already taking off her apron as she strides towards him, arms outstretched. Hwa meets her in the middle, relishing in the way her strong arms hold him securely against herself. He's missed this, feeling young again, like a little pup after a nightmare seeking comfort with his parents. 

Hwa's sire slaps him affectionately on the arm as soon as she lets him go. "Seonghwa, you look healthier," is the first thing she says, and Hwa groans mock exasperatedly. 

"Sire, that's exactly what Dam said too," Seonghwa complains, and his sire laughs. 

"It's not a bad thing, Hwa," she says. And then she furrows her brows slightly, leaning in to sniff at him, before pulling back, her eyebrows raised. 

"Seonghwa, is that an omega I'm smelling on you?" his sire asks incredulously. "The last time you were here you said you weren't seeing anyone."

Seonghwa splutters. "No! No, it's not what you're thinking," he says hastily, ignoring the way her eyebrows lift marginally higher. "Hongjoong - he's my next door neighbor. He just moved in last month, but he's become my really good friend. He wanted to come see the bakery, so I brought him along. He's outside talking to Dam right now."

Hwa's sire doesn't take her gaze off him as he speaks. "I _see_ ," she says, seemingly ready to let the topic drop, but something in her voice tells Seonghwa that she isn't done talking about this recent bit of news yet, but is instead giving him room to breathe before she finds a good time to interrogate him thoroughly.

Hwa coughs, ears burning. A silence settles over them. Seonghwa can feel his sire giving him sideways glances, and it unsettles Seonghwa to the point that he starts racking his brain for something to say.

"Dam seems to like him a lot," Hwa finally says into the silence. His sire snorts.

"Seonghwa, your dam would be hard pressed to find a single person she truly disliked," she remarks. Hwa giggles a little at that, because it's true. 

"Yes, but she's really seemed to warm up to him," says Hwa. And then, more softly, "and I think Hongjoongie really likes her too." 

Hwa's sire doesn't respond, and Seonghwa looks over to her curiously. She's got a strange little smile on her face, something just short of sly. Seonghwa swallows, suddenly afraid. 

" _Hongjoongie_ , huh," says his sire slowly, grin stretching wider. "Guess he's a special one, then. Can't wait to see him."

Seonghwa chokes. "Sire!" he gasps, looking back frantically as if Hongjoong could've heard it. "I told you it's not like that!"

"Whatever you say, Hwa," is her reply. Hwa's sire stretches, popping her joints before slinging an arm around her son's shoulder. Hwa leans into her, despite how he's still pouting. 

"We'll just wait for your dam to call us back out then," muses his sire, and Seonghwa chuckles wryly. "It's good to have you back, Seonghwa."

Hwa smiles, letting his sire's minty scent wash over him. 

"It's good to be back," says Seonghwa softly, and he means it. 

* * *

Hwa and his sire end up staying in the kitchen for another fifteen minutes. 

Seonghwa is in the middle of cleaning the baking trays while his sire sweeps up the flour on the floor when they hear his dam call for them.

Hwa exchanges an amused glance with his sire. Quickly, Seonghwa washes off his hands, drying them on a towel, while his sire goes to put the broom back against the wall. 

They exit the kitchen together to find the omegas still sitting where Hwa had left them. Seonghwa is amused but not surprised to see how his dam has already brought out a few pieces of Seonghwa's sire's legendary chocolate cake.

They're both snacking on it - Joong's halfway through one piece, eating slowly as he listens to Hwa's dam speak and responds time to time, and Hwa wants to cry at how cute he looks, happy and contented and all bundled up in his giant sweater. 

Seonghwa's dam sees them approaching and stops speaking to Hongjooong for a second to wave the alphas over. Hongjoong turns in his seat and immediately locks gazes with Seonghwa. Just as Hwa had presumed, Joong's face holds an expression of utter bliss and contentment, eyes bunched up in happiness and nose slightly scrunched. 

"Seoyeong-ah!" Hwa's dam calls to her mate. "Seoyeong, this is Hongjoongie, Seonghwa's friend."

Hwa's sire's eyes crinkle as she walks up to them with Seonghwa. "So this is Hongjoong," she says. "I've been dying to meet you for the past fifteen minutes." Hongjoong laughs, and Hwa melts. "Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." 

She puts her hand out, and Hongjoong gets up out of his seat and shakes it, smiling politely. 

Seonghwa sees the moment his sire's eyes drop to the omega's belly, and her eyes widen the slightest bit. Hongjoong doesn't seem to notice it, or maybe he just doesn't comment on it.

Seonghwa's heart drops, however. He isn't worried about his sire making any judgements on Hongjoong being pregnant and unmated, but Seonghwa's sire is a blunt woman, in contrast to her tactful, sensitive mate, and Seonghwa worries she might express her surprise and offend Joong.

To her credit, Seonghwa's sire doesn't say anything about it, continues smiling genuinely at the omega, and Seonghwa wants to weep in relief. 

His dam, however, pipes up. "Hongjoong is having a baby in four months!" she says, beaming at the omega, who ducks his head shyly, lips curved into a smile. 

"Yes, Junghwa, I'm not blind," retorts Hwa's sire dryly, pulling out a chair to take a seat as Hongjoong giggles. Seonghwa makes to do the same as his sire, taking the seat next to Hongjoong. 

Seonghwa can't resist leaning in towards the omega. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Seonghwa says, chuckling as Hongjoong looks at him, eyes sparkling. 

"Definitely," says Joong. He motions to the cake in front of him. "This is the best cake I've had in my life."

Seonghwa's sire lights up. "Thanks, I baked that one," she says playfully. Hwa expects Hongjoong to blush, but the omega surprises him.

Joong turns to look at his sire. "It's delicious," Hongjoong says, eyes big, the very picture of sincerity. Seonghwa chuckles affectionately, watching the omega, but falls silent when he sees his dam swivel her head towards him out of the corner of her eye. 

_Oh, here it comes_ , Seonghwa thinks, and sure enough- 

"Seonghwa!" his dam exclaims suddenly, putting her fork down. "I forgot I have something to pass to you in the backroom. Hongjoong, dear, would you mind if we left you two alone for a bit?"

Hongjoong shakes his head in assent. "No, not at all," he says. Hwa's dam pats his hand warmly before standing, and Hwa reluctantly does the same, dreading what's about to come. 

"So, Hongjoong," Hwa hears his sire say as they're walking away. "Tell me, do you enjoy carrot cake?" Hwa would roll his eyes if he weren't grateful to his sire for making an attempt to warm up to Hongjoong. 

As it is, he's got bigger things to worry about as of now.

* * *

As soon as the door is shut behind them, Seonghwa's dam is already turning to look at him with a gleam in her eye that Hwa knows all too well. Seonghwa sighs. 

"Dam, it's not like that," he begins weakly, but she cuts him off.

"Seonghwa," she interrupts, knowingly, and Hwa knows there's no point trying to lie to her anymore. "Why are you denying it? He's a lovely omega."

"He's my neighbor," Seonghwa points out half-heartedly. Hwa's dam shoots him a look. "That doesn't seem to have stopped you so far, no?" she asks. Hwa groans, because she's right. She's absolutely right. 

"I don't know where he comes from, dam," Seonghwa says, flopping onto the old couch, and his dam takes a seat beside him. "We've spent so much time together, and it doesn't matter to me where his past has led him, but I just wish he trusted me enough to tell me."

Hwa doesn't mean it. He doesn't mean it, not when Hongjoong has already proven his trust by inviting Seonghwa into his home and into his life, by letting Seonghwa bring him into town to visit the parents of an alpha he's known for only a month.

This visit is in and of itself all the proof Seonghwa needs that Hongjoong does trust him, wholeheartedly and completely, but Hwa's dam knows what he means. Seonghwa knows shes knows.

Seonghwa's dam listens to him speak, not once interrupting, and for that Hwa is grateful.

"Seonghwa, why do you assume it's because he doesn't trust you?" she asks in response. Hwa turns to look at her. "Maybe he's been through things in his past that he just hasn't come to terms with himself yet. It doesn't mean he hasn't come to trust you. When the time comes, he'll share his secrets with you. Give him time."

Hwa sighs. "I know," he says, defeated. And he does. Then, since she's seen right through him, Hwa figures there's no harm in going all out.

Seonghwa exhales a long sigh. "He could choose never to tell me for the rest of his life and I'd still want him. I want him so much, Dam. San says it's because my alpha's imprinted on him, and maybe San was right at first, but I don't think this is just about instinct anymore."

It's like the floodgates have opened and now Hwa can't stop talking. "I know it's only been a month, but I don't think I've been this happy in a long time, or maybe ever. He's just so sweet, and funny, and adorable, but he's also so _strong._ Hell, he moved here intending to raise his baby alone. Dam, the first time he knocked on my door, he wanted to borrow a hammer to build a crib all by _himself_."

His heart is aching by the time he stops talking, and Seonghwa thinks Hongjoong might be able to feel his longing from outside.

Seonghwa's dam is gazing wistfully at him as he speaks, and Hwa makes eye contact with her. "Well, I hope you helped him build that crib," she jokes, and Hwa laughs, feeling marginally better.

The two fall silent for a while, but it's not awkward at all. In fact, Seonghwa feels himself calm down in the presence of his dam, who knows him so well she probably understands what he's feeling without him having to say it. 

Finally, after what feels like an eternity, Seonghwa's dam speaks up, voice gentle.

"Seonghwa, I know you're scared to make what seems like a huge step, but he's a wonderful omega," she says, hushed. "I support you wholeheartedly, and so does Sire."

Hwa's dam shifts to face him fully. "A month might seem like a short time to you," she says, "but trust your instincts to know what you want, Seonghwa. If your alpha has chosen Hongjoong, then make sure you don't let him slip away. You're very fortunate to have met someone you picture yourself spending the rest of your life with." 

Seonghwa looks at her in surprise. "Dam, I didn't say that," Hwa says, but she's right as always. Seonghwa has imagined countless ways his life could go if he'd just mustered up the courage to confess to Hongjoong. All of them end with sleepy smiles and soft hugs, with the bright laughter of young pups ringing through the house.

In all the futures Seonghwa has imagined, every single one has him waking up to Hongjoong's face every morning.

"I _know_ you didn't say that," Seonghwa's dam chuckles, and Hwa pouts. "But Seonghwa, just know that your sire and I would like nothing better than to see you finally settle down and find true happiness. Whether or not it's with Hongjoong and his little pup. But if you know what you want, then I'd advise you to go for it and don't look back. There's no use worrying about the future's uncertainties. We'd never get anything done otherwise."

Hwa nods, and to his surprise, he finds he's tearing up slightly. Seonghwa blinks the tears away.

"Thank you, Dam," he says, voice thick. His dam coos and pulls him into an embrace. Hwa buries his face in her shoulder, sniffling lightly as she strokes his hair. It's nice like this, and Seonghwa feels himself relax. 

Seonghwa's dam cards a hand through his hair, and Hwa remembers something.

"Dam, I don't how to raise a pup, though," Hwa says, and his dam laughs. 

"No first time parent knows how to raise their child, Seonghwa. Do you think your sire and I knew what we were doing when we had you? Do you think Hongjoongie isn't scared? No, we're all really just winging it and hoping for the best."

Seonghwa lets out a laugh of disbelief as his dam releases him from the embrace. He feels much, much lighter, like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders and he hadn't even noticed it was there. "Just make sure you help Hongjoong as much as you can when the baby's here. Whether it's as a neighbor, friend or something more."

" _Yes_ , Dam," says Hwa, as his dam stands up from the couch. Hwa makes sure his eyes are dry before standing to follow her out the door

Hwa's dam wraps her arm around his waist, and together, they make their way back to where Hongjoong and Hwa's sire are waiting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, hwa's sire and dam are both women don't ask me how the biology works ok that's just how it is
> 
> hwa has finally come to terms with his feelings hrhheheh,,, now all we have to do,,, is wait for him to act on them,,
> 
> (also I know I said this chapter would be angstier and you might not think so but reserve your judgement for the end of chapter 4 you might just hate me for it 🥴🥴)
> 
> see y'all next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's back with fluff, fluff and more fluff! This chapter, we get to meet the rest of the gang. But don't be fooled! I left you an angsty little surprise at the end, so don't let your guard down. Things can get misleading.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had some trouble trying to find a believable dynamic to write, but I hope it turned out well.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The rest of the visit goes better than Seonghwa could've hoped for.

Hongjoong hits it off with his parents. They absolutely adore him, asking him about his hobbies, his plans once the baby has arrived, how has it been living in a new neighborhood, and they hang off his each and every word, leaving Seonghwa thoroughly amused.

It seems it runs in the Park family to be utterly endeared by a certain Kim Hongjoong.

Seonghwa's dam practically looks at the omega like he's the most precious thing she's ever seen in her life, and while his sire isn't as obvious about her fondness, Seonghwa senses how she's already endeared by Hongjoong's bubbly personality.

Joong seems just as charmed, letting her feed him as much as she wants without a single complaint, smiling as she tells him to eat more, "it's good for the baby".

It's a nice little scene, watching them interact so naturally, and Seonghwa wishes he could reach out and smooth Hongjoong's hair down while the omega is talking, but he keeps his hands to himself. 

It's only when Seonghwa chances a glance at the clock hanging on the wall that he realizes its later than he'd thought. The clock reads twenty minutes to 5, meaning that they've been at the bakery for nearly four hours. Hwa had been meaning for them to set off for Yeosang's place at around 5pm, seeing as he'd promised his friend to come earlier. 

Seonghwa doesn't want to interrupt the conversation going on in front of him, so the alpha waits until there's a lull in the conversation before he speaks up. 

"Dam, Sire, I think it's about time Hongjoong and I need to get going," Seonghwa says, apologetic.

Instantly, his dam is pouting, her scent dampened like a bucket of cold water's been poured over her. 

"So soon?" she asks, sadly, and Hwa laughs, not even sure if she's exaggerating. 

"It's been 4 hours," he points out, and his dam sighs, long and slow. 

"Time does fly," she declares dramatically, and Hongjoong giggles as Hwa's sire rolls her eyes, but her lips are curved slightly upwards, not immune to her mate's antics.

"Let them go, dear," Hwa's sire cajoles, beginning to stand up. "They've got an appointment with Yeosang at 6."

Seonghwa stands too, offering his hand to Joong, who smiles and takes it, using it to help himself up. Once he's out of his seat, Hongjoong stretches, knocking his arm into Hwa's playfully.

Seonghwa pokes him gently in the side in retaliation, and Hongjoong squeaks, mock-scowling at the alpha. 

Seonghwa catches his parents silently observing the entire exchange from the side, but pretends not to see them. While he hasn't told his sire everything he's told his dam, Hwa doesn't doubt for a second she can't see what's going on either. 

"You can still talk for a while more," Seonghwa tells Hongjoong, directing it towards his dam as well as the alpha fishes his phone out from his pocket. "I'll call a taxi in the meantime."

Hongjoong won't have it, however. "Seonghwa, _no_ ," says the omega firmly. "I'm telling you, I'm completely fine with taking the bus." 

"Hongjoong, it's a long walk to the bus stop," Seonghwa insists, not liking the idea. "And Yeosang's apartment isn't that near."

Hongjoong opens his mouth like he wants to rebut, but then Seonghwa's sire cuts in, not rudely.

"Seonghwa, you can always take the old pickup truck," she says, and Hwa just about boggles at her.

He knows exactly what truck she's talking about. It's an old pickup truck they've had for ages, and they used to use it as a pseudo family car and delivery vehicle all in one for dropping orders off.

Seonghwa's parents have been offering to let him have it, ever since they invested in a new van earlier this year, but frankly Seonghwa has had no use for his own private vehicle. Up until now, that is.

"Sire, that pickup is in bits," Seonghwa complains, but his sire is shaking her head before he even finishes speaking. 

"It's a perfectly functioning truck, just a little rough on the outside," she says. "Your dam and I still take it on the occasional drive around town. Lord knows I've been badgering you to take it for ages and put it to good use rather than let it sit and rot here."

Hwa's dam nods her agreement. "We only ever take it out to make sure it's still in working condition," Hwa's dam reasons, and now Seonghwa is feeling a tad bit cornered. "And it's perfectly safe to drive around, too, in case you were worrying."

Hongjoong has been silent this whole time, but now he pipes up. "Seonghwa, if you're dead set on me not walking, then I'd rather you take the pickup truck," he says hesitantly. "It's not like you can't get good use of it back home either."

Well, it looks like he's backed right into the corner. Seonghwa is faced with three people staring him down - his sire, eyebrows raised, his dam, hand cocked on her hip, and most damning of all, Hongjoong with a timid little smile on his face.

Seonghwa has no choice in the matter. It is true that he'll make good use of it the next time he and Hongjoong pop into town for groceries or whatnot. In any case, it'll be a nice vintage piece of decoration for his empty driveway.

Throwing his hands up, Hwa fakes a deep, exasperated inhale, running a hand through his dark hair. "You win," he says, not sure who he's directing the words to. "I'll take the damn pickup."

His sire smirks, nodding smugly. "That's what I thought." Hwa sends her a half-hearted glare which she ignores. Hwa's dam shares the same smug expression. 

It's all made worth it when Hongjoong comes up to Seonghwa, curling his hand around Seonghwa's arm, making the alpha's brain nearly short-circuit.

Seonghwa looks down at Joong to find him already smiling back, the smell of strawberries and milk wafting off of him. 

"Let's go, then," sing-songs Hongjoong, and Hwa accepts defeat and breaks into a defeated grin, letting the omega pull him away.

* * *

Less than half an hour later, Seonghwa finds himself in the driver's seat, one hand on the steering wheel, on their way to Yeosang's house in their old family pickup truck. Hongjoong is nestled comfortably in the passenger seat, playing with the radio.

To be fair, Hwa's sire hadn't been lying when she'd said it was a good vehicle. Although the pickup looks a tad bit rusty on the outside, the interior is still pretty well maintained, clean and with intact leather seats. All the parts are in proper working order, as Seonghwa had begrudgingly admitted upon taking it for a short 5 minute test drive. 

Surprisingly, Hwa's retained his memory of how to drive even after nearly two years of not handling a vehicle. Hongjoong had looked impressed when he'd seen Hwa sitting in the driver's seat, hands on the steering wheel. 

"You look really cool, Hwa," the omega had said sincerely, and Hwa had flushed and muttered out a "thanks," climbing down from the truck. 

They'd bid farewell to Seonghwa's parents, with much reluctance on both theirs' and Joong's parts. Seonghwa's dam had made them promise to visit again within the next month, and Joong had readily agreed, thanking her profusely for everything. 

A few embraces later, Seonghwa had helped Hongjoong up into the passenger's seat, kissed both his parents on the cheek, and climbed into the driver's seat himself.

They'd driven away with Hongjoong waving out the window, Hwa watching his parent's figures grow small in the rearview mirror with fond eyes. 

It's now quiet as they drive, but not awkward. Hongjoong smells utterly contented, having settled on his choice of radio station. Some singer is crooning out the lyrics to the latest love song, and everything feels so domestic; them sitting together in a beat up pickup truck as Hwa drives them to a friend's house for dinner. 

Hongjoong breaks the silence. "Your parents are really nice," he says softly, tracing patterns on his belly over his sweater. 

Seonghwa doesn't take his eyes off the road but he smiles. "Yeah, they are," he agrees quietly. Glancing momentarily at Joong , Seonghwa chuckles. "They really like you, huh? You've got them wrapped around your little finger just like that."

Hongjoong's scent grows sweeter, tinged with shyness. "I really like them too," Joong says, and then huffs, "It's not my fault I'm so adorable," with his nose turned up, and Seonghwa lets out a laugh. 

"No, can't say I blame you for it," Hwa teases back, and Hongjoong giggles. 

"Do you think your friends will like me too?" asks the omega, and Seonghwa can tell he's only half-joking. For all his cheekiness just moments prior, Hongjoong is emitting a hint of nervous pheromones betraying how he really feels. 

"Don't worry about that," Hwa reassures him. "I think they're going to absolutely love you." Slowly, Hongjoong's scent subsides, returning back to it's natural sugary smell. 

They drive on in silence after that, simply enjoying each other's presence, and it's peaceful.

* * *

The moment Seonghwa rings the doorbell, immediately there is the sound of feet coming down the hallway, muffled voices drawing closer, and then the door is swinging open to reveal Jongho, who's evidently just gotten back from the gym judging by the sweat dripping off his hair and his sleeves, rolled up to show off his muscles.

"You actually came earlier like we told you to," is the first thing the omega says, and Seonghwa raises his eyebrows. 

"What, no greeting for hyung? We haven't seen each other in a month." Seonghwa shoots back, wrinkling his nose at how Jongho's sweaty state amplifies his tangy gingery scent. 

"And whose fault is that?" retorts the younger. "We've asked you to come at least once a week, but you never do."

Seonghwa doesn't have a snarky comeback for that, so he settles with a scowl thrown Jongho's way. "Well, I'm here now," says Hwa petulantly. 

"Yes, I can see that," Jongho replies wryly, and from behind him, Hwa hears Joong let out a stifled giggle. The little traitor. 

The sound catches Jongho's attention. "You must be Hongjoong!" the omega says, face lighting up. Jongho looks him up and down, but not in a predatory or intimidating way. "Hey, you're just as cute as Seonghwa hyung said."

Seonghwa immediately flushes head to toe. "Jongho!" he hisses, mortified, not daring to look at Hongjoong. Jongho, the little devil, just shrugs back at him, and Hwa wants to die on the spot. 

"Come on in," Jongho says, smiling genuinely at Hongjoong and ushering him in, and if he wasn't clearly trying his best to make Joong feel at home, Hwa would've elbowed him for the stunt he'd pulled earlier.

Seonghwa lets Hongjoong slip his shoes off and enter the hallway first. Jongho holds the door open for them, and as Seonghwa passes, the omega gives him a little wink, to which Seonghwa levels him with a death glare, his face still feeling warm.

Jongho pulls the door shut behind them, following them down the hallway. 

Yeosang is currently sprawled out on the couch, book in hand and spectacles perched on his nose, but as Seonghwa and the others file in, he gets up and folds his glasses, putting his book away and breaking into a grin as he spots his best friend. 

Standing up, he strides over to Seonghwa, and Hwa meets his best friend halfway in an embrace.

Yeosang smells distinctly like sage, and it's a familiar, comforting scent Hwa associates with late night talks and sleepovers when they'd been younger. 

"Long time no see," Hwa says, voice muffled into Yeosang's shoulder, and Yeosang pulls away to give him a deadpan look. 

"You're telling me," the alpha says, and Hwa shrugs, releasing his friend. "It feels like forever since I've seen you."

"I _knew_ you missed me," Seonghwa says triumphantly, and Yeosang just rolls his eyes. Yeo pulls back to assess Seonghwa for a few seconds, hands on Hwa's shoulders, and he seems to be satisfied with what he sees, because he nods thoughtfully before turning towards Hongjoong. The omega is suddenly much quieter than he usually is around Seonghwa, although he's clearly trying not to let his trepidation show.

"Hongjoong, I presume?" Yeosang asks, voice gentle but firm; welcoming, and Hongjoong nods.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Joong says, uncharacteristically timid in the face of an unfamiliar alpha, and Seonghwa moves to stand next to him. Joong shoots him a quick, grateful look. "Seonghwa's told me a lot about you."

Yeosang hums, gaze darting to Seonghwa. "Is that so? Hwa, what evil untruths did you tell him about me?" 

Seonghwa doesn't miss a beat in meeting his challenge. "I told him about the time you cried in high school because you thought Jongho accepted another alpha's invitation to prom, and-" 

"Okay, no, stop right there," Yeosang intercepts him, eyes narrowed, but Hwa knows he's joking. "I'll have you know I didn't cry."

"Sure, Yeosang," Hwa says, and he's missed this familiar banter. Hongjoong smells less nervous and more amused now, and Seonghwa counts it as a win. 

"When are the others showing up?" Hwa asks, changing the subject. Yeosang replies him. 

"San and Wooyoung are supposed to be here in-" he checks his watch, "forty minutes or so. You might wanna take a seat first while I start getting the food ready. Oh, by the way, Hongjoong, what time did your friends say they'd be here?"

"Oh," says Hongjoong, pausing as he tries to recall. "I think Yunho said they'd be here a bit later? Around 6.30."

"Perfect," says Yeosang, already making his way towards the kitchen. Calling over his shoulder, Yeosang addresses Joong and Hwa, "You can turn the TV on, if you want. We've got Netflix, the remote control's on the table, feel free..." His voice fades, becoming unintelligible as he disappears around the corner.

Jongho, who's been standing there and watching everything unfold while munching on an apple, exhales and stretches his limbs a bit, then makes to throw the core away. 

"I'll shower real quick and come back to entertain you," the omega tells Seonghwa and Hongjoong. "Just gimme fifteen minutes. I'll make it fast." He's gone before either of them can reply. 

Just like that, it's Hongjoong and Seonghwa alone again. Hwa motions for Joong to take a seat on the sofa, which he does, easing into it with a little sigh. 

"They seem nice," Joong says, playing with the upholstery, and he seems sincere about it.

Seonghwa nods, relieved. "I'm glad you think so," he says. "They can be a bit much to get used to at first."

Joong shakes his head. "No, I think they're nice," the omega reaffirms, and Seonghwa smiles, endeared by his insistence. 

"Okay, Joong," he says, grabbing the remote control from the coffee table. "How bout some Netflix in the meantime?" 

They end up putting on some drama to entertain themselves a bit. Hwa can hear Yeosang puttering around in the kitchen, and soon enough, the smell of grilled meat comes wafting towards them. 

Hongjoong shifts in his seat, so that his leg is pressed harder against Seonghwa's. "It smells good," the omega remarks, and Seonghwa can't help himself. 

"I cook better meals then Yeosang does," Hwa brags playfully, and Joong lets out a little peal of laughter, gently swatting Hwa's arm.

Jongho comes back just then, hair damp and freshly changed into a plain shirt and sweatpants. The omega takes a seat on the couch adjacent to Joong, maintaining a respectful distance between them. Hwa catches the way his lips quirk at how Hwa and Joong are sitting with their thighs pressed together.

Thankfully, Jongho doesn't say anything about it, choosing instead to address Hongjoong.

"How's it been adjusting to your new life, Hongjoong-hyung?" the younger omega asks, his tone polite and giving leeway for Hongjoong to dodge the question if he wants to.

Hongjoong thinks for a moment, then replies. "It wasn't as hard as I expected, actually. Seonghwa's been a great help. He's helped me build a crib and get groceries and everything." Hongjoong leans slightly into Hwa as he says it, and Hwa resists the urge to preen smugly. _Take that, Jongho._

 _"_ Huh," says Jongho, feigning surprise. "Didn't think you could be that useful, hyung." 

"Hey!" protests Hwa, but inwardly he's glad, because Hongjoong laughs, scent opening up a bit more. He's coming out of his shell, even if it's at Hwa's expense. "I'll have you know I'm the best neighbor anyone could ask for."

"That's what they'd have you believe," mutters Jongho, winking at Hongjoong, who giggles into his sweater paws, and Hwa grumbles a bit to keep up appearances. 

Jongho hums a bit, then changes the topic to keep the conversation going. "Hongjoong, Seonghwa tells me you're doing music production?" Jongho inquires. "That sounds kinda cool."

Hongjoong blushes. "Thanks," he says. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, even if it gets frustrating sometimes, but it's something I enjoy doing a lot, so I don't really mind." The corners of Hongjoong's mouth turn upwards as he speaks, gaining confidence. 

Hongjoong leads the conversation this time. "Jongho, if you don't mind me asking, what do you do for a living?" Hongjoong asks, politely, but with less stiff formality than before. Jongho beams, always ready to talk about his job.

"I'm a gym trainer," the omega explains. "It's a lot of fun, tough at times, and it's rare to find another omega in the same field of work. But like you, I enjoy doing what I do, so it's no big deal to me." 

The conversation continues smoothly after that, and soon the two omegas are interacting naturally, having completely warmed up to each other. Hongjoong's lost all his initial reservations, and Seonghwa watches fondly as he laughs at something Jongho says.

Two nights ago, Hongjoong had wistfully expressed his wish to have them all become friends, and from the way things are going, it looks like he's going to get what he wanted.

It carries on like that for a while, Seonghwa content to listen to them talk, occasionally giving his own input. Soon enough, Yeosang's done with grilling the meat, and he comes back, taking a seat next to Seonghwa and joining in the conversation seamlessly, which has drifted to mindless small talk.

By the time the doorbell rings again, there isn't a hint of awkward formality or hesitation left lingering in the atmosphere. Yeosang stands up. 

"I'll get the door," he says, and then, to Hongjoong, "um, they're louder than you'd expect. You might want to brace yourself."

As promised, the second Yeosang lets them in, Wooyoung's distinct voice echoes through the hallway, followed by San exclaiming something. Seonghwa winces, exchanging a glance with Jongho, who rolls his eyes. 

Jung Wooyoung comes barrelling into the room with the force of a hurricane just as Hwa makes to stand up. 

"Seonghwa-hyung," Wooyoung crows, and, launches himself at Seonghwa. Hwa barely has time to catch the omega, but Wooyoung clings to him with arms and legs like a koala. Seonghwa groans. 

"Wooyoung, you're not as light as you think you are," the alpha complains, and Wooyoung drops to the ground, smacking Seonghwa in the arm. 

"How dare you call me fat!" Wooyoung exclaims, affronted, and Hwa sighs, pretending to be exasperated, but inwardly he's ecstatic to have his friends back together. Hwa ruffles Wooyoung's hair fondly, but the omega dodges with a faux scowl and moves to stand next to where Jongho is still sitting on the couch.

San emerges from the hallway, clinging to Yeosang, who's rolling his eyes but is clearly fighting back a smile. 

"Seonghwa-hyung, you're still alive!" San gasps dramatically, dragging Yeosang forward and letting go to throw his arms around Hwa's middle. 

"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you," Seonghwa jokes, patting San's back. The omega pulls away, pouting. 

"Why? I'd be sad if you died," San says seriously, and Hwa shrugs, lips turning up.

"Thanks," Seonghwa responds. He looks around the living room, relishing in the sight of all his friends together once again. It isn't often they can all meet up together, so Seonghwa always makes sure he cherishes every moment.

As his gaze lands on Wooyoung, Hwa notices that Woo is already looking straight at Hongjoong, who's been sitting on the couch with Jongho, looking much more relaxed than he'd been just now.

Once he's noticed the newcomer, Woo doesn't waste any time making a beeline for Hongjoong, scrambling over Jongho and ignoring his indignant "Ow!", coming to stand in front of Hongjoong.

"Hongjoong-hyung?" Wooyoung asks, straight to the point, almost vibrating with excitement. Hongjoong looks slightly taken aback, but not in a bad way, and next to him, Jongho sighs, dropping his face into his hands. 

"Wooyoung-" Jongho starts to say, but Hongjoong smiles and sticks his hand out without hesitation. "Kim Hongjoong," Joong introduces himself. "You must be Wooyoung."

Wooyoung beams from ear to ear. "I'm Jung Wooyoung," the omega says, shaking Hongjoong's hand a little too vigorously for Hwa's taste. Seonghwa almost goes to stop him, but Hongjoong doesn't look uncomfortable at all. In fact, he's giggling at Wooyoung's antics, so Hwa settles back into his seat. 

Wooyoung finally lets go of Joong to point a finger at San. 

"That's my mate San," says Wooyoung, and Seonghwa tenses instinctively - they've gotten a lot of nasty comments in the past about Wooyoung and San both being omegas.

Seonghwa won't hesitate to defend his friends, even against Joong, but Hongjoong doesn't even bat an eyelash at the revelation.

"Hi, San," Hongjoong greets him softly, waving at the other omega. San comes over and plops himself on Jongho's lap, ignoring the protests. 

"It's nice to meet you," San tells Hongjoong sincerely, undeterred by how Jongho's trying to shove him off his lap. "You look very cute."

Hongjoong blushes as Jongho laughs, stopping his protestations momentarily. "Thank you," Hongjoong says to San. "I think you look very cute too." 

San smiles, content with his reply, and finally gets off Jongho's lap to sit cross-legged on the floor. Wooyoung joins his mate, and Yeosang goes back into the kitchen. Seonghwa nestles closer to Hongjoong.

It's all very cozy and domestic, all of them huddled together around the couch as Wooyoung strikes up a bizarre conversation about how he and San have been scheming to steal their neighbor's cat. 

The doorbell rings for the third time that day just as Yeosang and Jongho are setting the dishes down on the table, presumably Hongjoong's friends.

Hongjoong goes with Jongho to greet them at the door, and Seonghwa hears the sound of the door opening, followed by excited voices talking in the hallway, growing louder as they approach the living room. 

Hongjoong's friends turn out to be two young men around Hwa's age, one beta and one alpha, judging from their scents. They're both very tall, Seonghwa notes with amusement, dwarfing Hongjoong in between them.

The omega in question has his arms around the beta's waist, vibrating with excitement, and Hwa swallows down a pang of jealousy, reprimanding himself for being stupid. Hongjoong has mentioned that his friends are a mated couple, and even if they weren't, it isn't Seonghwa's place to be jealous about anything. 

Seonghwa isn't too sure which one's Yunho and which one's Mingi, but to his surprise, it's San and not Hongjoong who comes to the rescue.

"Oh, Yunho!" San exclaims, his orange-blossom scent taking on a twinge of surprise. The beta - who's got big eyes, soft brown hair and an innocent looking face - turns his head towards San, and immediately lights up.

"Sannie!" the beta - Yunho - says, beaming, and Hongjoong looks from one to the other. 

"You know each other?" Joong asks, looking excited, and Yunho nods eagerly. 

"We go to the same dance studio," San tells the room. "I only really met Yunho a few months ago, though. I didn't know you were Hongjoongie's Yunho!"

The alpha accompanying Yunho laughs gleefully. He's just as tall as his mate, with the same jovial air of innocence around him, very uncharacteristic of most alphas. His eyes turn into little crescents when he grins, and he's bouncing up and down in excitement. Suffice it to say that this is perhaps the cutest alpha Seonghwa has ever met. 

"Yunho's mentioned you before," the alpha - Mingi - says to San, and his voice is deep, matching his intimidating height, but juxtaposed by his childlike, innocent demeanor. "This is so cool! We all know each other!"

"Not quite," Jongho says, lips quirking up. "How bout we go one round of introductions for everyone's sake?"

Jongho points towards himself. "Jongho. Mated to that guy." He points at Yeosang, who raises a hand.

"Yeosang," the alpha says. "Co-owner of this apartment. Welcome to our humble abode." 

Wooyoung goes next, raising his hand. "I'm Wooyoung," he says, arm slung around San's neck, who waves a hand.

"I'm San! His mate." San indicates Wooyoung. "It's nice to meet you all." The omega turns his head to look expectantly at Seonghwa.

Hwa waves at the room. "I'm Seonghwa. Um, not mated to anyone in present company."

Without warning, Wooyoung lets out a sudden hacking cough at that, and Hwa immediately glares daggers at him, silently threatening him to shut up. Woo looks back innocently.

"Sorry, choked," the omega says, faking an apologetic tone. Seonghwa hopes he isn't blushing, but he ignores it and turns towards Hongjoong, who looks a tad bemused, but doesn't question it. 

"I'm Hongjoong," the omega says. "Seonghwa's neighbor. It's very nice to meet you all."

Mingi goes last. "Hi, I'm Mingi," he says, and he's bouncing again, smiling ear to ear. "Um, this is my mate Yunho, and we're friends with Hongjoong." 

Jongho claps his hands once Mingi is done speaking. "There we go," he says, pleased. " _Now_ we all know each other." 

"Just in time, too," Yeosang calls, from where he's disappeared back into the kitchen. The alpha emerges, carrying what appears to be the last of the dishes. "Dinner's ready. Help yourselves."

Wooyoung cheers, dragging Jongho over despite his loud protestations, and everyone else follows, chattering amongst themselves. Mingi, Yunho and San are already speaking animatedly to one another, and amongst the general chaos, Hongjoong sidles up next to Hwa. 

Hwa smiles at the omega. "Overwhelmed?" he teases, and Hongjoong shakes his head, eyes gleaming.

"Seonghwa, I really like them," Joong says, excitedly, and Seonghwa chuckles. 

"I'm glad," he says softly, and he is. Joong's strawberry scent is vibrant and bursting, and Hwa wonders how that smile would taste against his own lips, but he banishes the thought before it can go any further. "They evidently like you too, Joong. I told you you had nothing to worry about."

Hongjoong smiles, but the moment is cut off by Yeosang calling to them.

"Get over here, you lovebirds," Yeosang says, ignoring Seonghwa's strangled squeal. Wooyoung makes it worse by wolf-whistling, and Seonghwa just about dies on the spot as the rest of his friends cackle. Hwa is absolutely going to throttle them all the first chance he gets alone with them.

Face burning, Seonghwa mutters an apology to Joong on their behalf. Joong's blushing, too, but he lets Seonghwa lead him towards the table where the others already are with a hand on his back.

The only two empty seats are next to each other, and Hwa takes the one next to Wooyoung. Joong sits sandwiched between Seonghwa and Jongho. 

"Bon appetit," says Yeosang, and Seonghwa grins. 

* * *

Dinner is excellent, and Seonghwa grudgingly admits that Yeosang might just be a match for him when it comes to food. 

Throughout the meal, there's barely a moment of silence. Everyone takes turns sharing stories, laughing and shouting playfully. At one point, Wooyoung nearly starts a food fight, but Yeosang and Seonghwa manage to wrestle him back into his seat before anything can happen.

Mingi almost gets decapitated in the fight for the last piece of barbequed pork, and it's incredibly chaotic, but at the same time they've managed to mingle so seamlessly with one another. It seems impossible that little over an hour ago, half the people here were strangers to one another. 

After dinner, the eight of them settle onto the couch, perched in various ways on and around the seats. Seonghwa, as always, is drawn to Hongjoong, slinging an arm casually around the omega's shoulders, relishing in the way Joong leans instinctively into him. 

They end up putting on some coming-of-age movie, snacking on popcorn and Yeosang's fancy ass wine. Hongjoong and Seonghwa had declined to drink, the omega for obvious reasons, and Hwa because he'd be the one driving them back home later. Hwa absolutely refuses to put Joong or his pup in the slightest bit of danger if he can help it.

Hongjoong falls asleep against Seonghwa halfway through the movie. He's likely tired out after such a long, eventful day, and Hwa lets him rest until the movie ends an hour later, even if it means his arm goes dead from Joong laying on it.

It's getting late, nearing 11 pm. Seonghwa, distracted by Hongjoong's weight against him, has almost no idea what the movie is about, but guesses it's a tearjerker, from everyone else's reactions. San is sniffling into his sleeves, and Mingi is hiccuping into Yunho's chest while the beta pats his head, amused. 

As the end credits start rolling, Yeosang gets up to switch the lights on, clearing the popcorn bowls and wineglasses away, and Hongjoong finally wakes up.

"Oh, did I fall asleep again?" he asks quietly, embarrassed, and Hwa waves him off, saying it's fine. 

"It's getting late," Hwa says to Hongjoong, who stifles a yawn behind his hand. "We should probably start making our way home." 

Hongjoong nods, acquiescing, and Hwa goes off to the kitchen to tell Yeosang they're setting off. The alpha nods, coming out to send them off, and everyone else follows along. 

There's a round of hugging in the hallway, wherein Seonghwa hugs and is hugged by everyone, and Hongjoong receives a similar treatment, looking comfortable and happy as he embraces his new friends. 

San timidly asks to touch his baby bump before Hongjoong leaves, and the omega laughs, giving him permission.

San lays his hands on Joong's belly reverently, then looks up at Hongjoong with wide eyes. 

"Has the baby ever kicked before?" San asks, and Hongjoong shakes his head. 

"Not yet so far. It might take a few weeks from now until I feel the baby kicking for the first time," Joong tells him, smiling gently. "But when they do, I'll let you feel it." 

San smiles, satisfied, and then his face lights up, an idea coming to him. 

"Joongie-hyung, can we throw you a baby shower?" San asks eagerly, and Hongjoong's eyes widen. Yunho lets out an excited sound, and Jongho raises his eyebrows, lips turning up at the corners.

Seonghwa is surprised by San's question, but the more he thinks about it, the more right it feels. Hongjoong deserves to have this celebration with his friends, provided he's comfortable with it. 

"Oh, Hongjoongie-hyung! That would be so much fun," Mingi exclaims, beaming, and even Yeosang looks outwardly excited at the prospect.

"Oh," Hongjoong says, looking unsure, and Seonghwa opens his mouth to resssure him, but to his surprise, it's Wooyoung who beats him to it. 

"You don't have to say yes if you're uncomfortable with the idea, hyung," Wooyoung asserts, expression serious for the first time that night. "But if you're up to it, we'd all be thrilled to have a celebration for your baby. I think you deserve one." A few noises of affirmation are heard around the little group. 

Hongjoong looks like he's tearing up a little, touched by Wooyoung's words, and he lets out a little wet laugh, pressing his eyes into the sleeves of his sweater. 

"Sorry, it's the pregnancy hormones," he says, and Jongho makes a sympathetic sound. "Yes, I'd love to have a baby shower. I can't thank you guys enough."

"There's no need to thank us," San says, wrapping a muscular arm around Joong's shoulders to pull him in, and Hongjoong goes willingly. "We're friends now, right, hyung?" 

Hongjoong nods and laughs. "Yes, San, we're friends," he agrees, voice still a tad bit shaky, but Seonghwa can sense the sincerity with which the words are spoken. 

"Group hug!" Mingi pipes up suddenly, pulling Yeosang and Seonghwa towards the two omegas in the centre, and everyone else crowds in, huddling together. Seonghwa breathes in the mixed scents - the old, familiar ones, intermingling beautifully with the few newer scents to create an overall sense of home and comfort. 

The moment lasts far too quickly; Seonghwa is being released much sooner than he'd like. The group says another round of goodbyes, and Yeosang sternly tells Seonghwa and Hongjoong to visit again soon. San says he's looking forward to planning the baby shower, and Hongjoong gives him another hug before he and Seonghwa start walking away from the apartment door.

They wave over their shoulder at the group huddled in front of Yeosang and Jongho's apartment, calling out their farewells until the pair round the corner and their friends disappear from sight. 

* * *

Hongjoong doesn't say anything, even after they've taken the lift down and climbed into their new (old?) pickup truck. Hwa turns the engine on and pulls out of their parking space, reluctant to speak and break the comfortable silence existing between them. 

Ten minutes into their drive, Hongjoong finally speaks up, voice sleepy and soft. "Thank you, Seonghwa." 

Hwa spares him a momentary glance before looking back at the road. "What for?" he asks, just as quietly. It is almost midnight, and there are nearly no other cars on the road. There's something in the night air that creates a hushed, intimate atmosphere, as if they shouldn't speak too loudly into the midnight air, lest someone overhears. 

"For everything," Hongjoong says, and his scent takes on a saltiness paired with a sugary undertone that tells Hwa he's feeling melancholy and wistful, but not in a negative way. "You've done so much for me this past month, and I just..."

Hongjoong trails off, but Seonghwa doesn't push him to speak, too afraid to even breathe lest the fragile moment shatters. Joong takes a deep breath before he opens his mouth again. 

"You've been so good to me, Seonghwa," Hongjoong whispers into the space between them, and Hwa senses an unspoken _something_ in his words.

"You've given me everything I could have ever asked for without expecting anything in return, and I'm just - I'm just too fucked-up," Hongjoong lifts his hands to scrub at his eyes, "and I'm sorry. Seonghwa, I'm sorry for being so selfish and wanting more than I already have from you."

Hwa frowns, eyebrows furrowing. Alarm bells start going off in his head, his inner alpha rearing its head at seeing the omega in such obvious, yet totally unanticipated distress. 

Hwa looks over at Hongjoong, heart breaking at how the omega has his face buried in his hands, shoulders shaking slightly as he weeps silently. 

"Hongjoong-" the alpha begins, voice weaker than he'd intended. "Hongjoong, I don't- I don't quite understand. What's wrong, Joongie? You can tell me- please, I won't be mad."

Hongjoong shudders visibly, wiping his eyes, then inhales, long and shaky, dropping his hands to his lap.

Lifting his head up, Hongjoong opens his mouth to speak, avoiding Seonghwa's gaze, but in the split-second that follows, his expression instantly morphs into panic, his scent turning rancid, pheromones going absolutely haywire, and Seonghwa is frozen in his seat.

"Seonghwa, look out!" the omega lets out a garbled shout, eyes wide and terrified, and Hwa snaps his head forward on instinct.

Out of the darkness, without warning, the insistent blare of a car horn blasts urgently into the night, headlights flaring brightly into Seonghwa's vision, speeding closer and closer until the brightness slams right into them.

And then, just like that, it's sudden, all-encompassing darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen before you come at me they're going to be fine nobody is going to die in this story
> 
> how was the chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed reading, and if you did, please consider leaving a comment to let me know! You can even help me out by adding in suggestions for scenes you'd like to see in future chapters, because I'm always up for ideas. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and see you next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. 
> 
> with everything going on in the world right now, I was debating not posting this week, but I thought some of you would want a reprieve from what's happening. That being said, I'm truly saddened by what's happening, and as a non-black, non-American person, I want you to know that I'm here to support you all the way. 
> 
> My twitter @hobi_ann is open for you if you want to talk to someone, or rant, or anything. I promise to listen. 
> 
> That being said, here is the next chapter, and I hope it gives you a little bit of comfort during these tough times.

The blinding lights hit Seonghwa with the force of a bullet train, the urgent scream of a car horn piercing the night air, and Seonghwa is frozen, unable to move as the opposing vehicle barrels towards their truck. 

At the very last second, Hwa snaps out of his trance, forcing his limbs to move, to _do something,_ and of their own accord, his hands yank violently at the steering wheel, and then Hwa feels his body lurch as they swerve around the oncoming car, hears Hongjoong cry out, tyres screeching as Hwa pulls them up to a sudden jerking stop on the shoulder of the road. 

The loud, blaring car horn and the piercing lights fade into the distance, plunging them into sudden darkness. Seonghwa jolts backwards against his seat, head reeling and blinking against the spots in his vision, heart pounding a violent beat in his chest, breathing fast and hard at how narrowly they'd escaped disaster. 

_Hongjoong_.

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa says, voice hoarse and shaking. Hwa turns to look at Hongjoong, almost afraid of what he might see, but although Hongjoong is visibly shaken, eyes huge, lips trembling, body curled protectively around his baby bump, he looks relatively unharmed, not a scratch on him, and Hwa could cry with relief. 

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa says again, unbuckling his seatbelt and scooting closer to Joong, reaching out to grasp Hongjoong's face in his hands. Joong's gaze flits to Seonghwa's face, eyes still holding the last vestiges of leftover terror. 

"Hongjoong, are you okay? Are you hurt? Is the baby fine?" Seonghwa asks urgently, searching Joong's face for any signs of pain or discomfort.

Hongjoong opens his mouth, licks his lips, and swallows. 

"I'm fine, we're fine,' Hongjoong says, and then his face is crumpling, hands unwrapping from around his belly to reach out for the alpha, and Seonghwa unbuckles Joong's seatbelt, pulling him close and rocking them back and forth, letting Hongjoong cling to him and cry into his chest. 

Seonghwa hushes him, pressing his lips to the top of Hongjoong's head and fighting back his own tears as Joong shudders against Hwa's chest. The knowledge that Hwa's own carelessness had almost resulted in irreversible consequences has Seonghwa feeling crushed under the weight of a thousand boulders.

Slowly, Hongjoong's sobs subside into sniffles. The pair of them sit in silence, holding each other close, and Seonghwa inhales Hongjoong's scent, still rancid with fear but with the unmistakable scent of strawberries underneath all the bitterness. 

"Hongjoong, I'm so sorry," Seonghwa whispers against Hongjoong's hair. A tear falls from his eye, landing on Hongjoong's hair. "I'm so stupid, I should've kept my eyes on the road, I'm so sorry - I put you in danger, I put the baby in danger - Hongjoong, I am so, so sorry."

Seonghwa watches with bated breath as the omega pulls away slightly, wiping at his face. 

"No, Seonghwa," Hongjoong says, looking Hwa square in the eyes. Small hands settle on Seonghwa's shoulders, touch tender but firm. "I was the one who distracted you. It's all my fault."

Hongjoong's lip trembles, and Hwa brushes away the tear that drips from his eyes. Cupping Hongjoong's face, Seonghwa strokes over his cheek, watching as Hongjoong inhales, shuddering slightly. 

"We're okay," whispers Seonghwa, thumbs smoothing over the soft skin of Joong's cheekbone. Joong nods. 

"We're okay," he repeats, hands moving up from Seonghwa's shoulders to lock behind Hwa's neck, arms draped loosely over Seonghwa's shoulders.

Seonghwa's heart has slowed its incessant pounding as all his adrenaline wears off, but now it accelerates at the intimate contact he has with Hongjoong. They're close enough that he can feel Joong's breath against his face. Hongjoong's belly is pressed against Seonghwa's side, a somber reminder of what could have been at stake if Seonghwa hadn't managed to swerve just in time. 

The atmosphere is still buzzing with tension from their near escapade with disaster, but hanging over them like a dark raincloud is the question of what had been tormenting Hongjoong just moments before chaos unfolded. 

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa says softly, watching the omega's eyelashes flutter. "What did you mean before - when you said you were selfish? Joong, you're one of the most selfless people I know."

Hongjoong's eyes are closed, and he inhales painfully before shaking his head jerkily. 

"Seonghwa..." Joong says, eyes still closed, "Seonghwa, please... can we forget about it?"

Hongjoong opens his eyes, and within his gaze there's desperation. He's pleading silently with Hwa, for something Hwa cannot understand.

"Hwa, please, can you forget I ever said anything? It's nothing to do with you, I'm just - it's just my own issues coming up. I'm so sorry I dragged you into it," and Hongjoong is crying again, tears dripping from his face, but Hongjoong doesn't even seem to realize it. 

Seonghwa hesitates, feeling his heart ache like a physical pain in his chest. "Hongjoong, if something is bothering you, I want to help," the alpha says, trying to coax him, but Joong is shaking his head again, more fervently this time. 

"No, Seonghwa, I swear it's nothing. Just forget I ever said anything," Hongjoong begs, and he looks so desperate, so small and vulnerable that Seonghwa can't refuse him.

"Okay, Hongjoong," Seonghwa relents reluctantly, feeling Joong sag against him in relief. "But if you ever need to talk to me - I'm here. I don't know what's going on inside your head, but I'm always here for you."

Hongjoong nods, and Seonghwa makes a small comforting noise, tucking a piece of Joong's blond hair behind his ear.

"Don't you ever forget that," Seonghwa reminds him gently, and Hongjoong cracks a smile that instantly makes Hwa relax, the tension seeping out of his shoulders. 

Slowly, Hongjoong extricates himself from their embrace, letting his arms fall from around Hwa's shoulders, and Hwa wants to hold on to him forever, but eventually has to let him go. 

"Let's go home," suggests Seonghwa gently, and Hongjoong opens his mouth to agree, but then his eyes widen, mouth falling open in surprise, and his hands fly to clutch at his belly

Immediately, Seonghwa reacts. "Hongjoong, what's wrong? Are you in pain?" he asks urgently, entire body on edge. Hongjoong doesnt respond, and Hwa panics. "Should we drive to the hospital now? Hongjoong -"

Hongjoong doesn't say anything, but cuts him off by suddenly taking hold of Seonghwa's hand, and Hwa realizes belatedly that Hongjoong's scent isn't at all bitter with pain; instead, it's taken on a sweeter fragrance.

To Seonghwa's surprise, Hongjoong's eyes are shining with tears, but these are tears of a different kind - the joy after the sorrow.

Seonghwa falls silent, confused, as Hongjoong gently places Hwa's hand over his swollen belly.

Hwa has never touched the omega's pregnant stomach before, and the contact sends tingles up his spine. It's firmer to the touch than he'd thought, warm even through the sweater Hongjoong is wearing. 

It's then that he feels it. A little fluttering against the palm of his hand, lasting for a second before disappearing. Hwa's breath catches in his throat as the sensation returns once again, just as fleeting as before.

Tearing his eyes away from Hongjoong's belly, Seonghwa looks up to find Hongjoong staring back at him, emotions swimming in his eyes and overflowing, dripping down his cheeks. Hwa feels his own vision blur as he lets out a wet laugh.

"Is that-" he begins, and Hongjoong nods, eyes curving into happy crescents even as the tears wet his cheeks. He's still holding Seonghwa's hand with both of his, resting them over his belly.

"The baby's kicking," Hongjoong says, laughing in disbelief and wonder. "They're kicking for the first time, Seonghwa."

Seonghwa can't stop smiling, and neither can Hongjoong. Where the car had been full of the putrid stench of fear only minutes ago, now it's replaced with the blooming scent of strawberries, coupled with Seonghwa's own musky, lavender scent. It's an odd combination of fragrances, but it's distinctly _them_. Distinctly Hongjoong and Seonghwa. 

It feels like they sit there for an eternity, marvelling at the little pup in Hongjoong's belly kicking to reassure its dam and remind him of its presence.

Eventually, Hongjoong lets go of Seonghwa's hand, who takes it as a cue to reluctantly pull his hand away from Hongjoong's belly. The cool night air feels wrong against his palm, too cold and unforgiving after the solid warmth of Hongjoong's body. 

"Let's go home," Hongjoong says this time, echoing Seonghwa's words back to him, smiling gently at Seonghwa, and he looks beautiful, illuminated by the moonlight and the scarce streetlights. 

Seonghwa smiles back. "Let's go home," he agrees, starting the truck on its way back.

This time around, Seonghwa makes sure they get back safe and sound. 

* * *

Hongjoong can't remember the last time he's felt content in life.

Sure, there have been moments of happiness over the years, good memories that Joong still holds dear, but in spite of that, he hasn't quite been able to call himself content, wholly and truly satisfied with where he's heading. 

That is, until a certain Park Seonghwa emerged in Hongjoong's life.

Seonghwa, who smells like lavender and musk, with his gentle hands, gentle eyes, gentle voice - Hongjoong hadn't known an alpha could be so gentle, but that's exactly what Seonghwa is. Hwa treats Joong like he's precious, always attentive and always ready to offer his sincere help.

Seonghwa has given Hongjoong everything he's ever wished for in life, sharing what he has with the omega and letting Joong make them his own - parental figures, friends he now sees as family - but the alpha never expects anything back in return. 

Nobody can possibly blame Hongjoong for falling for him.

Hongjoong had never expected this when he'd made the decision to pack up and move here. After everything he's been through... Hongjoong would've thought he'd never have the courage to ever put his heart out on the line again.

Of course, that had been before Seonghwa.

Yunho and Mingi know. In fact, Joong is sure even the rest of their friends - especially the other omegas - have caught on, just by observing the way Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa, the way Hongjoong talks about Seonghwa.

Hongjoong has never outright mentioned it, and they've never told Joong that they're aware of his little situation with Hwa, but Hongjoong _knows._ They're just too polite to say anything.

But it's not like anything will happen anyway, Hongjoong reminds himself wistfully for the thousandth time. Hongjoong knows he's selfish, to want Seonghwa for himself when the alpha has done so much for him already.

It can never work out between them. Just look at what happened the last time, when Hongjoong had run his big mouth and nearly got them killed, along with his pup. 

Hongjoong still has nightmares of screeching tyres and shattering glass.

Besides, Seonghwa can do so much better than Joong. Why settle for a broken omega from a screwed-up past when Seonghwa could have his pick amongst anyone else? Even if he's gotten over it, Hongjoong is used goods, still carrying scars that have yet to fully heal and maybe never will. 

Hongjoong just fears for the day Seonghwa will wake up and question why on earth he's spending so much time with someone like Joong. 

"Hongjoong?"

Hongjoong is swiftly jolted out of his memories, coming right back to the present, where he's on the couch in his living room next to Seonghwa.

The TV's been playing in the background for a while now, but Joong can't recall a single thing about the movie, too caught up in his own mind. It happens a lot recently. Wooyoung says it's called pregnancy brain, being easily distracted and spiraling off into thought. 

"Are you ok? You smell a bit off," Seonghwa says worriedly, leaning forward, and Hongjoong shakes his head.

"I'm fine," Hongjoong lies. Seonghwa looks like he wants to argue, but he refrains and settles back against the couch.

This is perhaps the one good thing that has come about from Hongjoong's little breakdown in the truck a few nights ago. Looking back, it's embarrassing how much he'd cried. Joong blames it all on the hormones.

Seonghwa now treats him extra carefully, like he's made of glass, and while Joong misses their old playful banter, it makes it easy to dodge Seonghwa's incriminating questions. Seonghwa won't push him for an answer like he might've done before, and Hongjoong feels guilty for exploiting his concern, but at the end of the day it's all for their own good. 

Hongjoong decides to change the subject before his scent can get any more depressing and alert Hwa that something is, in fact, not quite right. 

"Hwa," Hongjoong says, watching Seonghwa turn to him, giving him his undivided attention. "Can you come with me to the hospital tomorrow?"

Seonghwa's eyes boggle out of his head, and Joong belatedly realizes that he could've worded it better.

"Why? Are you hurt? Is it from that night?" Seonghwa asks, hands already flitting around Hongjoong, and Hongjoong grabs his hands before he can hurt himself, smiling at Seonghwa's antics.

"No, dummy," Hongjoong says, amused as the alpha makes an indignant sound. "It's just my monthly prenatal appointment with my gynaecologist."

He lets go of Hwa's hands, giggling at the way Seonghwa lets out a sheepish "Oh."

"Usually I'd ask Yunho to go with me," Joong continues, "but I feel bad making him travel here and there just to accompany me."

Seonghwa shoots him a pout, faking incredulity.

"So you don't feel bad about making _me_ drive back and forth?" Hwa whines playfully, and Hongjoong laughs at him.

"You said you were willing to be my next-door personal manservant," Joong reminds him. "Live up to your word."

"Yes, my lord," Hwa mutters, and Hongjoong giggles again, snuggling briefly against Seonghwa in apology. 

"Thank you, Hwa-Hwa," Joong croons, poking st Seonghwa's cheek, satisfied at the way Seonghwa blushes, hiding his face against the upholstery, and it's a sight that Joong wouldn't mind seeing forever. 

* * *

The waiting room is relatively empty when Hongjoong and Seonghwa step in the next day.

It's something Hongjoong is grateful for, because it means less people are around to stare at his belly and whisper about the lack of a mating bite on his neck. He's gotten used to it, but it still irks him from time to time.

Joong and Hwa take a seat each as they wait for the nurse to call them, and they pass the time playing rock paper scissors, ignoring the amused glances they get from the receptionist. 

Ten minutes later, the nurse is calling for Kim Hongjoong, and they stand up, following her into the room with Dr. Kim's name on it.

Dr. Kim is a young man, probably the youngest doctor Joong's ever met; only a few years older than Hongjoong at most. He's a tall beta with deep dimples and a friendly smile who practically oozes intelligence. Dr. Kim is also the right amount of professional and genial, and hasn't given Hongjoong any shit for being pregnant and unmated. 

Dr. Kim stands up as Hongjoong and Seonghwa file into the room, and immediately his eyebrows shoot up as his gaze lands on Seonghwa, but he waits until he's shaken hands with both of them before looking at Hongjoong inquisitively. 

"Dr. Kim, this is my friend Park Seonghwa," Hongjoong introduces them. "Um, he's probably going to be accompanying me from now on."

Dr. Kim nods, unfazed by the fact that Joong's replaced Yunho with a handsome, young, unmated alpha, and Hongjoong has never appreciated the beta more for his tactfulness. 

"Alright, that's no problem," Dr. Kim says, and then carries on with the appointment seamlessly, asking about Hongjoong's morning sickness, swollen feet and the like. Joong's been having a much easier pregnancy in the past month, compared to the first trimester in which he'd thrown up nearly every morning, and he tells Dr. Kim so, who writes everything down on his notepad, eyebrows furrowed as he listens. 

They take a blood pressure test, and then a urine screening, and through it all, Seonghwa sits there, wide eyed and patient as a saint, and he looks so cute that Hongjoong wants to kiss his nose. 

"Right, so we'd like to have an ultrasound now," Dr. Kim says, and the nurse standing by leaves to go fetch the machine. This is the part where Hongjoong gets to see his little bean of a baby, and he's excited.

Seonghwa, however, looks unsure. "Um, am I allowed to stay here?" Hwa asks, directing the question not only to Dr. Kim, but to Hongjoong.

"It's fine by me, if Hongjoong agrees," the doctor says, and Hongjoong nods at Hwa, smiling. 

The gel is cold against Hongjoong's stomach, and he's unused to the sensation even after multiple times experiencing it, but he sucks it up, eyes fixed on the screen as the nurse moves the little wand around on his belly. 

"There they are," the nurse says, and grainy against the black screen is the unmistakable outline of Hongjoong's pup. The nurse reaches over to press a button on the machine, and suddenly there's the sound of his baby's heartbeat, a constant _whump-whump_ that Hongjoong has ingrained into his memory but still takes his breath away. 

It's a sight Hongjoong could look at forever, and he might have, if it isn't for a faint sniffling sound next to him. 

Joong turns to look at Seonghwa. 

"Hwa, are you crying?" the omega asks, partly amused and partly in disbelief. The alpha shakes his head vehemently in denial. 

"No!" Seonghwa insists, though he sounds like his nose is a tad bit stuffy. "No, I'm not - I've just got something in my eye-"

He definitely has been crying, and Hongjoong wants to laugh at him, but deep down he's touched that Hwa is so emotionally moved just by the sight of his - Hongjoong's - baby, and Joong falls a little bit more in love with him for it. 

"Aww, don't cry," Joong teases him. "How are you going to react when you actually see them for the first time?"

Hwa doesn't respond, too busy hiding his face and wiping his eyes discreetly, and Hongjoong catches sight of Dr. Kim watching their interaction with a sharp gaze and furrowed brows.

Joong frowns instinctively at the doctor's puzzling reaction, but puts it out of his mind and looks back at the image of his precious baby on the screen, feeling himself tear up a little. He may not have planned to be pregnant and mateless at the age of 22, but he doesn't regret his child at all.

Hongjoong vows to protect his baby with his life.

It's over all too soon, and the gel is being cleaned off Hongjoong's belly before Hwa helps him down from the bed.

The nurse asks how many copies of the ultrasound Hongjoong wants, and instead of his usual "one," Hongjoong looks fondly at Seonghwa, with his red rimmed eyes and runny nose, and asks for two copies. 

* * *

Before they leave, Dr. Kim asks to speak to Hongjoong.

"In private, please," he says, looking apologetically at Seonghwa. "I'd like to discuss something rather confidential. I'm very sorry."

Seonghwa nods readily, but hesitates as he's leaving, and Dr. Kim smiles reassuringly at him. 

"Nothing to worry about," the doctor says gently. "Just something I'd like to highlight to Hongjoong."

Seonghwa seems appeased by his words, and shoots Hongjoong a quick smile, which Hongjoong returns before Hwa walks out of sight to go wait outside.

Once they're alone, Dr. Kim turns to Hongjoong. His expression looks a tad bit strange, and Joong can't think of what he needs to say that is so private. 

Dr. Kim inhales deeply before he speaks. "Hongjoong, I'm going to ask you something rather odd, and, frankly, quite invasive, but I'd appreciate if you could answer honestly. It's important," he begins, and Joong feels a little nervous, but nods.

"Could you tell me a little about your relationship with Seonghwa-ssi?" is the next thing to come out of the doctor's mouth, and that wasn't at all what Joong had been expecting. "As in, do you find your instincts urging you to be around him at all times? Perhaps you've been experiencing frequent romantic or sexual thoughts about him lately?"

Hongjoong gapes at him, eyes bulging out of his head and wondering if he'd heard wrongly, but Dr. Kim looks perfectly serious, waiting for his answer. 

Joong would rather die than admit it, but he has no choice, seeing as Dr. Kim likely won't let him go without an answer.

"Um," Hongjoong stammers, voice barely more than a whisper. "Yes to everything," he finally admits, face flaming, but Dr. Kim doesn't react to it. 

"Hongjoong, are you aware of what they call gestational imprinting?" the beta asks, and Hongjoong shakes his head, eyes wide. 

"It's common in many unmated omegas," Dr. Kim reassures him. "Basically, what happens is that an unmated omega such as yourself tends to form strong bonds with and imprints on someone they deem suitable to be their baby's alpha. This causes their omegan instincts to begin considering that alpha as their mate."

Hongjoong's face is growing hotter, and he's so fucking humiliated, but Dr. Kim isn't done yet. 

"It occurs only if there is already a pre-existing attachment to the alpha, and not the other way around," Dr. Kim says, voice soft. "Correlation, not causation."

Hongjoong swallows. He has never been this ashamed at the doctor's before, not even that time when he had to spread his legs for the whole room to see as a nurse stuck some device up him. 

Hongjoong can't begin to put together a response to Dr. Kim's words. He hasn't the slightest inkling what to say. 

Thankfully, Dr. Kim comes to his rescue. 

"It's nothing to be too worried about," the doctor tells him firmly. "In fact, it's usually encouraged, especially if the alpha returns the omega's feelings. The risk of complications in pregnancy and childbirth are significantly lower in omegas who feel protected and safe."

Hongjoong nods, but feels a slight pang in his heart. 

"And if they don't?" Hongjoong asks quietly, and Dr. Kim tilts his head in confusion. 

"If the alpha doesn't feel the same way?" Hongjoong clarifies, and the beta hesitates for a while before answering. 

"Then it would be just like any other situation," Dr. Kim says tentatively. "The omega would have to deal with a broken heart from rejection, in the same way as any other situation. The only difference is that it would take a longer time to heal than if they hadn't imprinted. In the worst case scenario, the omega rejects their own pup in an attempt to win their perceived mate back, but such cases are extremely rare." 

Hongjoong pales, and his fear must show on his face, because Dr. Kim's face softens. 

"It's nothing to worry about, Hongjoong. Really," the beta says. "I'll be monitoring you from now on, especially since you seem to be showing symptoms of gestational imprinting. Nothing will get out of hand."

Hongjoong isn't exactly appeased, but he nods, pushing down the fear that creeps up his spine. Deep down, he knows it's true, that he's already begun seeing Seonghwa as his, Joong's omega feeling distressed whenever the alpha isn't around. 

"Thank you, Dr. Kim," Hongjoong says. 

Dr. Kim smiles at him, genuine. "It's no problem," the beta assures him. "And it's nothing to be embarrassed about, either."

Hongjoong nods, still very much embarrassed, but he greatly appreciates the sentiment. Thanking Dr. Kim one last time, he exits the room, shutting the door behind him and trying to look as nonchalant as he can.

Seonghwa is, as promised, sitting outside waiting for him. The alpha gets to his feet as soon as he spots Hongjoong, a smile on his handsome face.

Joong hopes to God that he isn't blushing and that Seonghwa can't smell the leftover embarrassment in his scent.

* * *

**no alphas allowed here** 🚫⛔

**sannie:**

hongjoong hyung

i know you said you wanted a small simple party but can we please have balloons for the baby shower at least 

:( 

since you wont even let us bring confetti and streamers 

**you** :

okay, fine, sannie 

just for you

ill allow balloons

**sannie** :

YAY

**you** :

oh and also san, I forgot to tell you guys

the baby finally kicked on saturday night while we were on the way back 

**woo** :

saturday night?

after seonghwa nearly crashed yalls truck????

**yunh0e** :

wooyoung 

pls

**woo** :

ok I'm sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that

I'm just disappointed in you joongie hyung!!

u had us all worried sick about the near accident but you left out something just as important! 

**you** :

im sorry I forgot all about it hnhnhnhnnh

but I'm telling u now 

!!

**jjong** ::

there's some profound meaning in there somewhere

the presence of life after near death idk im not a poet

lmao but i bet seonghwa hyung freaked out when he felt the pup kick

**woo** : 

OMFG YES HAGAGAGAA

**you** :

I mean-

he kinda did

he cried but I cried harder 

:)

**sannie** :

NOOOOO that's so sweet you guys are so cute ;-;

hyung when you come over this weekend I'm going to be the next person to feel the baby kick

**you** :

yes sannie

i did promise you hehe

**sannie** :

uwu 🥺🥺

**woo** :

he's sniffling into his pillow

**sannie** : 

I am not!!

I'm just happy for you and seonghwa hyung

**jjong** :

lmfao why are you happy for seonghwa hyung ?? 

**sannie** :

oh 

because he and joongie hyung are practically parents to the baby already 

It's just so sweet ok don't come at me

**yunh0e** : 

sure 

ok

I mean ur kinda right actually

they do be kinda cute ngl

@hongjoong hyung 

wink wink

**you** :

guys I can see ur messages

:/

**woo** : 

~~That's the point hyungie~~

**you** :

what is that supposed to mean !!

seonghwa and I are friends

**woo** :

omfg 

sEoNghwA aNd I ArE fRIeNDs

y'all share the same braincells istg 

**you** :

please don't tease me

:(

**jjong** :

wooyoung

shut

up

hwa hyung will kill you for making hongjoong sad

**woo** :

lmfao that old man

i'd like to see him try

I'm sorry hongjoong hyung I didnt mean to make you uncomfortable :(

I just think it's really cute how you and hwa hyung are already so whipped for the baby

**yunh0e** :

"whipped for the baby" i-

**you** :

no woo, you're fine hehe

he's right next to me btw

i can tell him u called him an old man

**jjong** :

👀👀👀

**woo** :

please don't 

i'll buy you chocolate cake

**you** :

yeah that's what i thought

* * *

Three days later, Seonghwa is fairly sure something is wrong with him.

He's uncharacteristically on edge today, jumping at the slightest noises and overreacting to little things. 

Hongjoong is currently sitting at the desk in his little home studio, headphones on and working on a song. Next to him, Seonghwa is supposed to be drafting out the article he's writing for the next magazine issue on managing household finances, but he can't concentrate.

No matter how hard he tries to resist, Seonghwa's eyes keep drifting back to Hongjoong. The omega has his hair up in a cute little ponytail at the nape of his neck, and usually Seonghwa would be cooing over how adorable he looks, but now all he can focus on is the smooth, pale skin of Hongjoong's neck, and how he'd love to sink his teeth into the unmarred flesh and leave his mark for the world to see. 

Joong is unsuspecting of Hwa's predicament, concentrating on his work with his tongue poking out of his mouth. Seonghwa wants to grab him and taste that little pink bud for himself, wants to hear Hongjoong gasping sweetly into his mouth.

Yeah. Something is definitely wrong with him.

Hongjoong chooses that inopportune moment to stretch, arching his back, and Seonghwa growls. 

He doesn't mean to. In fact, it shocks even himself. But he growls without thinking, then slaps a hand over his mouth, hoping Hongjoong can't hear it through his headphones. 

No such luck. The omega swivels in his chair to stare at Hwa, pulling the headphones off. 

"Did you just-" Joong starts, wide-eyed, and Hwa shakes his head in denial, mortified. 

"You growled at me," Hongjoong says, but he doesn't sound angry, more confused. "Seonghwa, I've never heard you growl at anyone before."

"I didn't mean to do it," Hwa says, horrified. "It just came out - I'm so sorry! I think something is wrong with me today.'

"What do you mean?"

"I keep jumping at little noises, and I've been on edge ever since I woke up, and I'm having all sorts of intrusive thoughts," Seonghwa rattles off, slightly spooked by his own behaviour. 

Hongjoong looks like he wants to say something, but would rather not, and Hwa is getting scared.

"What is it?" Seonghwa asks tentatively, and Hongjoong looks him in the eye. 

"Hwa, when's the last time you had your rut?" Joong asks deliberately, and Seonghwa's eyes widen. 

He's right. Seonghwa is such an idiot for not noticing the signs before. 

"No way, it's supposed to come in two weeks," he tries to defend himself, but Joong shakes his head, leaning forward to sniff at Hwa, and Seonghwa has to hold back another growl at the way Hongjoong's strawberry scent invades his nostrils, amplified by his current state of mind. 

"Your scent is stronger, and it smells a little off," Hongjoong says. "I noticed it just now, but I didn't realize what it meant until now. Hwa, you are definitely going into rut. You smell like a horny teenager. "

Seonghwa turns bright red. "I'm sorry," he squeaks, but Hongjoong is already putting his things away. 

"You should go home and rest before the rut hits you," Hongjoong says to him, making eye contact with the alpha. "I'll bring you food and water-"

"No," Hwa cuts him off. "Are you nuts? That's incredibly dangerous, for you and the baby. I could hurt you, especially in that state of mind."

Ruts are no joke. They're designed to heighten every instinct an alpha has to mate an omega, to hunt them down and breed them at any cost, and Hongjoong is putting himself in danger even now as he's speaking to Seonghwa.

"In fact, I should already be gone," Seonghwa says, getting up. 

Hongjoong is stubborn, though, and won't let him go without a fight. 

"You wouldn't hurt me," he insists, and Hwa shakes his head to rebut, but Hongjoong doesn't give him room to speak. "Seonghwa, I trust you. You might be a violent, horny bastard during your rut, but I trust you not to hurt me."

"Hongjoong, don't be foolish," Hwa tries to coax him, but Hongjoong doesn't relent. 

"As long as you lock yourself in your room, I'll bring you food and water. You need someone to help you through it. How does it usually go?"

Hwa swallows, accepts defeat. Joong is clearly not going to back down. 

"Usually Yeosang comes over and stays a few nights," Seonghwa says, staring at the floor. "But usually he'd already be here. It's too late to call him now."

"Well, I'm perfectly capable of bringing you food," Joong persists. "Listen, if it makes you feel better, I'll bring something to defend myself. A baseball bat or something. Just trust me, ok? And trust yourself."

Seonghwa sighs, not liking the idea at all, but Hongjoong isn't one to give up before he gets his way, and frankly, Seonghwa doesn't think he'd hurt Hongjoong if it came down to it.

At the end of the day, he wouldn't be able to lift a finger to cause Joong harm, even in the most feral stages of his rut. 

"Okay," Seonghwa finally acquiesces. "But you have to promise not to hold back if you think you need to attack me to defend yourself. And you have to promise not to stay any longer than necessary, even if I'm locked up in my room and you're outside."

Hongjoong nods, looking determined. 

"Deal," the omega says.

* * *

Seonghwa's rut lasts four days.

On the fifth day, Seonghwa wakes up, head clear and no longer hazy with lust and want.

It's been a long, exhausting rut, more so than usual because this time, Seonghwa's alpha fantasizes solely about pinning Hongjoong's wrists to the bed, sucking bruises onto his thighs and leaving his scent over the omega's swollen belly.

Throughout the entire rut, Seonghwa's alpha had been pining after Hongjoong, making it all the more painful during the few lucid moments in between, in which Hwa had realized that Hongjoong hadn't really been there with him.

Hongioong brings him food and water every single day, leaving it outside the door to his room. Each time Hongjoong comes over, his sweet scent floating faintly though the cracks in the door, Hwa has to refrain from tearing the door open and pouncing on Hongjoong. 

But Hongjoong had been right. Even in his lust-induced state, delirious with want and instincts on rampage, Hwa had retained some part of his senses that knew not to harm the omega.

When the fever finally breaks, the first thing Seonghwa does is to text Hongjoong to let him know it's over.

Three hours later, Hongjoong lets himself into the house with the spare key Hwa keeps under a flowerpot, strawberry scent announcing his arrival.

This time, Seonghwa's the one who's prepared their meal, and he can't hold back his grin at finally seeing Hongjoong after what seems like years despite it only being four days.

Despite his vivid rut-induced fantasies about Hongjoong, nothing is better than actually seeing him in the flesh. 

"Feeling better?" Hongjoong asks, and Seonghwa nods, suddenly shy for no reason. 

"It's been a long four days," Hwa admits. "Hongjoong, thank you so much for looking after me. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

Joong makes a little noise of disagreement, already tearing into his chicken. 

"Not at all," the omega says. "I'm glad you let me help. You sounded like you were in a lot of pain or something, from the way you were growling and everything. I could hear you through the door."

Seonghwa turns red as a tomato. 

"Please don't," the alpha says, face flushed scarlet, and Hongjoong laughs at him, but takes pity on him and doesn't bring it up again during their lunch. 

They finish their food with feet intertwined under the table.

It's the best feeling Seonghwa's ever had, the two of them content and happy just to exist in the same little bubble.

It feels like they've conquered the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU THEY WERE GOING TO BE FINE  
> you guys really thought I could harm my babies? huh?????? I hope I didn't let any of you angst-loving fiends down too much! Don't worry, this was just a little taste test, you'll get your angst in the future.
> 
> Anyway, just a note that from now on, updates are going to come slower and less frequently, because school's just started up again :( and I have tests and exams to look forward to love that for me 
> 
> Also!!!! If you guys have any guesses on the baby's gender or name suggestions please drop them below I'm admittedly stumped on this
> 
> p.s. you get a cookie if you can guess who dr kim is I think I made it pretty obvious .
> 
> that's all from me this week. I hope you guys are doing well and remembering to take breaks. Don't forget that equality is an ongoing fight and not something only to discuss in times like these! 
> 
> see you next update :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, I'm back!
> 
> I've been really busy with school (and am STILL really busy), so I hope you can understand if the chapters are taking longer to crank out. That being said, I hope you enjoy this long chapter even if it's a bit of a filler chapter with not so much action. 
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

To everyone's surprise, it's Yeosang who brings up the idea of a weekend trip.

The eight of them have been spending time together nearly every week so far, crashing at Yeosang and Jongho's apartment on weekends to play video games, chit-chat, or just to accompany one another with boisterous laughter and lame jokes. It's very much become a staple in Seonghwa's life, and he's surprised himself at how quickly they settle down into being a unit. Mingi, Yunho and Hongjoong fit right in like they've always been there. 

It's nice to have a group of people Hwa can always trust to have his back at the end of the day, even with all the banter and general chaos.

In the midst of their regular camaraderie, everyone is taken aback when, out of the blue, Yeosang casually mentions the idea of a little weekend vacation. 

Wooyoung is the first to react, craning his head backwards and resting his elbow on Yeosang's knee where the alpha is seated on the couch and Woo is cross-legged on the floor. 

"Elaborate," Wooyoung demands, eyes glinting, and Yeosang bonks him on the head for his insolence, ignoring his little offended yelp. 

"I've asked my parents," Yeosang says. "They said they can open up the seaside residence if we wanna use it. It's only a little over an hour's drive from here. Seonghwa's been there before."

Hwa has, indeed, been there. Yeosang's parents, who are both in the fashion industry and crazy rich, own a house right by the beach, which they almost never use except to host parties with their designer friends and the higher ups. Seonghwa's been to one of their events once as Yeosang's guest, and he'd quickly been intimidated by the sheer upper-class aura emanating from the entire spectacle. 

To be fair, the house is nice enough when it isn't filled with wealthy individuals flaunting their Gucci and Louis Vuitton and drinking obnoxiously expensive cocktails. It's a large, breezy house with an abundance of rooms, a barbeque pit and a bunch of other fancy things that Seonghwa hadn't thought a house could have. 

"Yeah, I have," Seonghwa affirms, watching as everyone's head swivels to look at him. "It's a nice house, can definitely fit all of us in, no problem. But what's the occasion?" he inquires, turning to look at his best friend. "You only ever use that house for parties and stuff. Why the sudden desire for a getaway trip?"

Yeosang shrugs. "No particular occasion. I just thought it would be nice," the alpha says. "Since we're a whole friend group now. Think of it as a bonding trip. It'll be fun for all of us."

His reasoning makes sense, even if it seems rather spontaneous. They've yet to really do anything apart from hang out together at the apartment, and he can see why Yeosang, who's attentive to little things like this, would want to arrange a special trip for them. 

Mingi, who has been vibrating with excitement in his seat since the second Yeosang mentioned it, now jumps up, making San topple over where the omega had been lying with his head on the alpha's lap. San lets out an affronted yell just as Mingi starts cheering. 

"We're going on vacation," Mingi shouts gleefully, jumping on the couch, and Jongho protests, telling him to get off. Mingi instantly obeys - he's adapted well to the general fear they all have when it comes to Jongho and his muscles - but he doesn't stop smiling, bouncing up and down in his seat like a little child.

Yeosang seems to appreciate his enthusiasm, wearing a smug look like _I told you so_. "See? It'll be fun," the alpha reasons. "Just imagine it. A weekend by the beach, playing in the ocean, grilling barbeque and watching the sun set."

Oh, he's _good_ at this. Seonghwa can already feel himself perk up instinctively at the mention of barbeque, and as much as the last visit had put him off, he can't deny that a trip with his friends and nobody else sounds a thousand times more appealing. 

"Next week?" Yunho asks eagerly, and Yeosang shrugs. 

"I'm fine with next week, if all of you are," he says, but he's barely finished speaking when he's cut off by Mingi.

" _Yes_ , next week, please, please, let's go," Mingi begs, and now Wooyoung and San are starting to look excited too. Wooyoung chimes in, raising his voice above Mingi's, standing up and grinning madly.

"I like this idea," he declares, looking around at everyone like the decision's already been made just like that. "C'mon, guys, can you imagine how much fun it's going to be?"

Seonghwa chances a sneak glance at Hongjoong sitting next to him. The omega has his cheeks bunched up into a smile. "I'm up for it too," Hongjoong says. "I've never stayed at a beach house before."

Everyone else nods, and several sounds of affirmation echo around the room. "Same-" "I can't wait-" "so much fun-"

"Right, so if everyone is down then I'll let my parents know tonight," Yeosang says above the chatter, looking around the room at all the excited faces, and Mingi and Wooyoung whoop, already getting up to dance victoriously in circles. 

There's a slight concern that comes to Seonghwa's mind just then, and he turns to look at Joong sitting next to him. The omega's eyes are sparkling with anticipation, scent rich with sweetness, no doubt just as excited about the trip as everyone else, but Seonghwa can't help but worry. 

"Joong, will you be ok?" Hwa asks quietly, amidst the background noise of their friends already starting to make travel plans.

Hongjoong looks surprised by his question. "What do you mean?" 

Hwa gestures vaguely to the omega's belly. "Like, I don't know, will you be ok to spend the whole weekend away from home?"

Seonghwa cringes, realizing then how overly dramatic he makes it sound, and starts to say " _Nevermind_ ," but Hongjoong's eyes soften as he looks at him, and he doesn't look like he's going to mock Hwa in the slightest for being so overprotective.

"Yes, Seonghwa, I'll be okay," the omega reassures him. "Anyway, you'll be there if anything goes wrong, right? It'll be fine."

Hwa blushes head to toe, his alpha preening at the fact that their omega has openly and confidently expressed their trust in him, inner wolf already gearing up to prove its worth and live up to Joong's expectations.

Hwa tries his best not to let his instincts get the best of him, ignoring the ridiculous urge to get up and howl in delight.

"Of course," Seonghwa says, trying to convey the entirety of his sincerity as best as he can, and Joong smiles at him, brushing a hand affectionately against Seonghwa's before turning away to join in the general conversation going on in front of them.

Seonghwa exhales softly, skin tingling where Joong had touched him, and tunes back into the conversation just as they're discussing packing lists. 

* * *

After a few rounds of talking things out, the group settle on a date - next week Friday evening, they'll be gathering at Jongho and Yeosang's apartment before setting off together from there. Seonghwa is bullied into agreeing to do the dirty work and drive all their luggage and things in his back of his pickup truck. Not that he minds too much, too carried away with the prospect of their little trip to really throw a hissy fit about it. The rest of them besides Joong and Hwa will ride in Yeosang's SUV. 

"It'll be a tight fit, but we can manage," Yeo says. Outwardly, he looks much calmer and collected relative to everyone else, who are all visibly buzzing with excitement and talking animatedly over one another about what they're looking forward to the most. Yeosang sits still on the couch, tapping his pen against his notepad where he's been jotting down the things they've worked out so far.

Seonghwa knows his friend better than that, though. Try as he might, Yeosang can't hide the way he's jogging his leg slightly, nor the way the scent of sage is significantly more intense than it usually is, betraying how he's just as thrilled as the rest of them even if he doesn't show it. 

Yeosang is like that, Hwa notes, suddenly struck by a fondness for his friend. Yeosang, who's been with him through thick and thin since they were teenagers, who's so smart and hard-working that he managed to graduate high-school a whole year early. Now at the age of 21 he's already mated to his high-school sweetheart and organizing a brief little vacation for their friends.

Seonghwa is immensely proud of everything his friend has accomplished for himself in isolation from his rich, successful parents, even if deep down Hwa is just the teensiest amount of jealous that he hasn't achieved half as much as Yeosang seems to have at a younger age.

It's Hwa's own fault, really. He's not particularly ambitious, and while Yeosang has known exactly what he's wanted in life even before they graduated high-school together, Seonghwa has been a little bit of a lost sheep - faced with far too many possible paths and not sure which one he wants to go down. Ultimately, it just sort of feels like he'd stumbled blindly down the easiest road and landed himself where he is now in life. 

_But that's changed now, hasn't it,_ his mind butts in. And it's true. With Hongjoong's entrance into his life, it might just be the first time Seonghwa's set his sights on something he _knows_ that he wants. And it's a scary thought. 

"Earth to Seonghwa," Wooyoung's voice suddenly blasts into his ear, and Seonghwa nearly jumps, blinking rapidly. Shit. He's been caught zoning out about Hongjoong when the omega is literally sitting right there next to him. 

Seonghwa internally slaps himself before he speaks. "Yes, sorry, what?" the alpha asks awkwardly, and Yeosang rolls his eyes at him. 

"I was asking if you'd mind sharing a room with Hongjoong," Yeosang says. "There's only four bedrooms in the house, now that two of them have been converted into the gaming room and the lounge. Joong's already agreed to it."

Seonghwa forces down the way his alpha perks up at the thought of sharing a room with Hongjoong. "Um, no, I don't mind," Hwa says, trying to sound noncommittal and not like his heart is suddenly pounding.

A finger pokes him sharply in the back - San or Wooyoung - and Seonghwa fights the impulse to jump, internally cursing whoever it is out as the culprit dissolves into sniggers behind him.

"There are two beds, right?" Hwa asks in an attempt to drown out the snickering behind him and draw attention away from his own flaming face.

"Yeah, two single beds, don't worry," Yeosang says, waving a hand dismissively at him, and Seonghwa wants to throttle his inner alpha for being instinctively disappointed at the news. This isn't the time to be creepy and fantasize about waking up next to Hongjoong like he's secretly always thought about.

"Ok, great," Hwa responds, shifting to turn to the side so that he can share a brief smile with Hongjoong, who gives him a small shrug, his own little smile playing at the corners of his lips.

Yeosang goes on then to start talking about their "itinerary," and Seonghwa forces his imagination down and tries his best to concentrate on the discussion at hand. 

* * *

The next week goes by both incredibly quickly and unbelievably slowly at the same time, in the wake of the upcoming trip everyone can't wait for. Seonghwa even finds himself absentmindedly counting down the days until Friday. 

To be honest, Hwa is surprised at how much he's genuinely looking forward to the weekend trip. Seonghwa would've thought he'd be exhausted at the mere mention of something like a whole weekend spent away from the comfort of his home. 

This eagerness, this willingness to put himself in social situations is a new development that Seonghwa highly suspects has something to do with Hongjoong. 

It isn't that Hongjoong's appearance in his life has changed him into a completely different person, and it isn't that the only reason Seonghwa agreed to the trip is because Hongjoong would be there - he's not that shallow.

It's more that Hongjoong had been the first stranger in years whom Seonghwa had befriended, and that spending time with him has made Seonghwa realise that much of the time he spent at home alone wasn't necessarily because he enjoyed living a life of seclusion, but because he'd managed to convince himself that that was how he liked it.

Now he's realizing that there's a difference between enjoying his alone time and disliking social interaction, and that the two aren't mutually inclusive. Whatever the case, Seonghwa finds himself really and truly looking forward to spending this time with his friends, away from their usual little routines even just for a weekend. 

On Friday morning, Seonghwa wakes up with a buzz in his veins and an air of excitement about him. He spends his morning sitting at his desk with his computer, trying to work on his article but getting nowhere. 

At noon, Hongjoong comes over for lunch and immediately picks up on his mood.

"You're very chipper today," Joong remarks, sipping on his coffee, hair unkempt and sticking up in places, but he looks unbearably adorable like that. Seonghwa plops down on the seat across him.

"I am," Hwa agrees. "I'm actually very excited."

"Me too," Joong hums. "I can't wait for later. I think we're going to have so much fun."

Hwa smiles in response, and they both finish off their food before clearing away the bowls and going to start packing their individual things. 

"See you later," Joong says over his shoulder as he walks towards his own house, and Hwa waves at him, watching him shut the door before going back inside. 

Packing goes by faster than Hwa would've thought. He's planning to travel light, but it's not as if he'll need to pack much for only two nights at the beach house. 

Once he's done, he's left with around three hours to kill, which he spends laying around on the bed and trying to stop looking at the clock every five minutes. 

His phone buzzes halfway through a youtube video, and it's Yeosang in their group chat. 

**8 makes 1 squad 😔✊🏻🥴😔😔😔🥴**

**yeosangie** :

i trust everyone remembers what day it is today

**devil spawn:**

no enlighten me what's happening today 

**yeo** **s** **angie** :

:/

nothing's happening 

you can stay home all day

**devil spawn:**

awww dont be like that

how could I forget

it's vacation day

can't wait to sip some cocktails on the beach and go skinny dipping

**jjong** :

you know it's not that kind of getaway right

**devi** **l spawn** :

yes dam

I was just kidding 

can you imagine hwa hyung agreeing to go skinny dipping

**you** :

I do nothing and I still get dragged into ur shit

**devil spawn:**

_this message was deleted_

**you** :

what did you delete

you little shit

**hongjoong** 🥺:

he called you boomer

**devil spawn:**

omfg

hongjoong hyung I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE WHAT HAPPENED TO BRO CODE

**hongjoong** 🥺:

lol sorry

**you** :

wooyoung

one day

I'm going to get back at you

**devil spawn:**

you keep telling yourself that

**sa(ta)n:**

what's going on

**you:**

your mate is bullying me 

tell him to stop

**sa(ta)n:**

stop ** _@devil spawn_**

**devil spawn:**

yes sannie 

<3

**you** : 

thank you

**minky** :

what did I miss

**hongjoong** 🥺:

nothing much

just the usual 

**minky** : 

oh

herheheh I'm excited to see you guys uwu

**sannie** : 

we're excited to see you too 

🥺

**minky** :

🥺

**devil spawn:**

aww look how cute they are 

by the way

are you guys done packing

**you** :

yeah done

**hongjoong** 🥺:

yeah pretty much 

just toiletries left

**yunhoE** :

just finished packing me and mingi's stuff

we're bringing card games 

**yeo** **sangie** :

nice 

nothing like a game of uno to ruin friendships 

**yunhoE** :

:D

**devil spawn:**

ok I'm not done packing so I'm gonna go

see you later guys ahsjsjjskksksk

**you** :

see you guys

can't wait

**hongjoong** 🥺:

same here

**yeosang** :

5pm at our place 

see y'all then

* * *

At 4.30pm, Seonghwa and Hongjoong load their things into the pickup truck, and then they're setting off for Yeosang's after locking their house doors and windows. 

They're both palpably excited, Hongjoong singing along to the radio while Seonghwa taps out a mindless rhythm on the steering wheel, keeping careful eyes on the road. By the time they arrive, they're both tired from all the singing and laughing.

Yeosang greets them at the door with an eyebrow raised at the way they're both giggling at nothing, still affected by the thrill of the upcoming trip as well as their little stunt in the car.

"What the hell happened to you guys," Yeosang says, deadpan, and Seonghwa wheezes, unable to bring himself to speak, but Yeosang raises a hand to stop him. 

"Nevermind, I don't want to know," he says, already ushering them in. Yunho and Mingi are already sitting on the couch watching television, and Mingi lets out a garbled yell that Hwa knows is his version of a greeting, getting up to twirl Hongjoong around gently, dragging him over to the couch. Yunho scooches over to make space for them, slinging an arm around Joong, and Hwa can tell from his sparkling eyes that he's just as pumped up as they are. 

"Guess what I have," Yunho says, pulling a stack of cards out of his bag, and Seonghwa and Hongjoong both laugh at the way he's brandishing his UNO cards proudly at them. 

Jongho comes out of his and Yeosang's bedroom just in time to catch them, and the six of them, plus Yeosang, get through two chaotic rounds of UNO before the doorbell rings to signal Wooyoung and San's arrival. 

"How dare you play without us," San complains as soon as he and Wooyoung walk into the living room to see Yunho putting the cards away, and the beta shrugs. 

"We can play again later," he offers, and San looks placated. 

"Ok, everyone's here," Yeosang announces, rather unnecessarily. Wooyoung grins, arms slung around Yeosang's shoulders. 

"Let's go," he crows, and Yeosang rolls his eyes, but everyone is already getting up to gather their things, shuffling towards the doorway and chattering animatedly to one another. There's a tangible buzz among them, like a bunch of fifth graders looking forward to a field trip, and Seonghwa feels a strange sense of nostalgia even though they haven't even set off yet. 

"Come on," Hongjoong reminds him, and he hastily follows along. 

As a whole, there are less bags than Seonghwa had expected, and they all fit nicely into the back of the pickup truck with plenty of room to spare. Once they're all secure Hwa covers them up with a tarp. The rest of their friends are already piling into Yeosang's SUV, while Hongjoong waits in the shotgun seat for Hwa to climb into the driver's seat and start the truck. 

Once he's ready, Hwa honks the horn, hearing Yeosang give him a honk right back before the black SUV starts moving off. Hwa follows suit, watching in amusement as Yunho, Mingi, Wooyoung and San pop their heads out the window to look back and make faces at them, cackling and sticking their tongues out. They look like pups, innocently excited to be going on a trip. 

"Those little brats," Seonghwa grumbles as Joong laughs at their antics. "I'm going to get them one day."

Hongjoong opens his window to wave a hand out, at them, watching as they cheer. From his and Joong's vantage point, Hwa can see Jongho's silhouette turn back and smack them, causing them to withdraw back into the car. 

"Kids will be kids," Joong says, voice affectionate, and Hwa groans, pretending to be exasperated. 

"Can't wait for them to grow up," he snarks, and Hongjoong giggles before they settle into a comfortable silence, letting the radio do the talking. 

* * *

About an hour later, they finally arrive at their destination. The house is built closer to the edge of the shore where the sand meets dirt, so they park their vehicles on the sparse grass. The house sits about a hundred feet away from them. 

Hongjoong is sleeping in the passenger seat when Hwa turns the engine off, so the alpha leans over to shake him awake. Hwa takes a moment to admire the way his dark lashes fan across his cheekbones beautifully, mouth slack and face relaxed. His dark roots are beginning to grow out, juxtaposed against the pale blond strands of hair. He looks peaceful, and Seonghwa doesn't want to disturb him, but he can already hear Mingi getting out of the car in front of them.

Gently, Hwa pats at Hongjoong's shoulders, watching fondly as the omega starts to stir.

"We're here," Hwa singsongs. After an hour of driving, the sight of the beach house has renewed his excitement, rekindling it tenfold. They're so close to the sea Seonghwa can almost smell the salt on the breeze, feel the wind in his hair and the sand against his feet. 

Hongjoong probably feels the same way, because he doesn't complain at being woken up, but jolts upright and looks into the distance, delight blooming on his face and in his scent. 

"The house looks beautiful," Joong says, unbuckling his seatbelt, and Hwa does the same, hurrying out of the car and to the other side to help Joong down. 

They stand there for almost a minute before the others, who have been making noise in the background, finally come over to collect their things. 

Seonghwa doesn't let Hongjoong carry his bag, slinging it over his shoulder along with his own duffel. Joong knows by now that fighting is pointless, so he just follows along, amused and exasperated all at once. 

They traipse off towards the house, Wooyoung and his three sidekicks leading the procession, followed by Jongho, Yeosang, Hwa and Joong, all shaking their heads at the four in front of them.

"Jongho, I can't believe they're older than you," Hongjoong remarks, flabbergasted, and Jongho shakes his head despairingly. 

"Me neither," he says, just as they come to a stop in front of the house. 

It really is a beautiful house, Seonghwa muses. Empty of the partygoers and flamboyant decorations, it looks much more spacious, more welcoming, not so closed off and exclusive. It's painted a nice, creamy color, with plenty of windows and open spaces giving them small glimpses of the interior - minimally decorated, but to a neat, homely effect nonetheless. 

Yeosang steps up to the front door, fiddling with the keys. Everyone is silent as he unlocks the door, as if in mutual awe at the fact that their trip, so looked forward to, is beginning right now. 

The door swings open, revealing a living room directly in their line of sight, complete with carpet and sofas. There's a little kitchen, a dining table large enough to fit them all, and stairs leading away to the second floor. 

Wooyoung enters first, looking around curiously. "Nice place," he remarks, and Yeosang hums, shutting the door once everyone is inside. The evening sun streaming through the many windows is bright enough that they probably won't have to turn the lights on until later. 

"You can go explore upstairs," Yeosang offers. "The rooms are pretty much all the same. There should be one with two single beds; that's for Seonghwa and Hongjoong. You can put your stuff down, settle in for a bit, take a shower and whatever, just come down for dinner by 8pm."

San is dragging Wooyoung away before he's done speaking. "Yes, boss!" he calls over his shoulder, already disappearing up the stairs, and Mingi doesn't wait a second before following suit.

Yunho tries to grab him but gives up, and the remaining five of them amble calmly up the stairs, listening to the shrieks echoing from above as their friends argue over which rooms they want. 

Just as they reach the top, Mingi comes out of one of the rooms, looking confused. Catching sight of them, he heads over, and there's something hesitant in his steps. 

"Uh, guys," the alpha says, coming to a stop in front of them. "There's no room with two single beds. They all just have one double bed each." 

It takes Seonghwa a moment to process before he can react. 

" _What_ ," Seonghwa says at the same time Yeosang does. His stupid inner alpha perks its ears up at the implication behind those words, but Hwa forces it down. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Yunho's head swivel towards him, and then briefly, Hwa's hit with a fleeting suspicion. He casts a sharp gaze at Yeosang, searching his eyes for any sign of mischief.

Yeo seems to catch his silent accusation, because he shakes his head minutely, signaling that he hadn't intentionally set Hwa up to suffer. Seonghwa relaxes slightly, but tenses up again when he realizes what exactly this means. 

Yunho makes to say something, but San calls for him just then, and he and Mingi go off into the room at the far corner, leaving them there. Yeosang turns to Seonghwa and Hongjoong, looking uncharacteristically flustered.

"I'm so sorry," the alpha apologizes, wringing his hands. "My parents said they'd moved the two single beds into one of the remaining bedrooms, but they must have decided last minute to replace it with a double bed instead."

"It's fine," Hwa is quick to reassure him, seeing his usually composed friend so mortified. Glancing at Hongjoong, who still looks slightly taken aback, he smiles and hopes it doesn't come out as a grimace. "I can sleep on the couch or something if you want." 

"No, you're not," Joong cuts him off. Hwa opens his mouth, but Hongjoong shakes his head. "Let's just go see the room first," he says, pulling Seonghwa over to the nearest unoccupied room, leaving Yeosang and Jongho to trail behind them. 

The bed is, as promised, a double bed. Hwa worries at his lip, setting the bags down on the floor. 

"I really don't mind sleeping on the couch," he says to Hongjoong, but the omega frowns at him. 

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch," Hongjoong says. 

"Well, _you're_ certainly not going to be the one sleeping on the couch, Hongjoong. It's out of the question."

"I didn't say that," Joong says, hesitating like he wants to add something. 

"The bed is big enough to share," Hongjoong finally offers, although the statement sounds more like a question."If you're comfortable, of course."

Hwa blinks. An awkward silence settles over them, and Hongjoong grimaces and starts to say something, but Seonghwa is quickly nodding on impulse even if his brain hasn't quite caught up yet. 

"I don't mind," Hwa says, trying his utmost best not to sound overly eager, slapping his alpha instincts for being so creepy. "You're okay with it?"

"Yes, I did suggest it," Hongjoong teases, and Hwa grumbles playfully. The awkwardness in the air dissipates slightly, leaving them standing at the foot of the bed and not quite knowing where to go from there. 

Yeosang comes in just then, knocking on the open door to announce his presence. He still looks apologetic, uncomfortably looking between them. 

"I'm really sorry about this, guys," he says again, and Hongjoong is the one to reassure him this time. 

"It's fine, really," Joong says. "We just decided to share, since the bed's big enough."

Yunho and Jongho arrive next to Yeosang just in time to catch the tail end of Hongjoong's sentence, and Jongho's eyebrows shoot up. Yunho chokes on a cough, and Yeosang looks just as surprised, but he quickly masks it with a serene nod. 

"Ok, then," Yeosang says, slowly, and Seonghwa can feel his gaze heavy on Hwa's back. Seonghwa avoids his eyes. "See you for dinner," Yeosang says then, and Hwa and Joong wave Jongho and Yeosang off as they leave, but Yunho lingers behind, looking at Seonghwa with narrowed eyes. 

"Don't you try anything funny," Yunho addresses Hwa, squinting at the alpha, and Hwa's mouth falls open, gaping like a fish, not sure if the beta is joking, but then Yunho smiles innocently and flounces off like he hadn't just vaguely threatened Hwa. 

Seonghwa is left floundering as Hongjoong sighs, dropping his head into his hands. 

"I'm sorry for him," Joong apologizes. "He always gets like that. He's irrationally protective."

"No, it's a good thing," Seonghwa says, still dazed but now seeing the amusing side of things. "Guess we should start unpacking."

"Unpacking can wait," Hongjoong declares, and to Hwa's mirth, crawls gleefully onto the bed and lies there, staring at the ceiling. Seonghwa watches him, amused at the way he hugs a pillow to his chest. 

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Hongjoong says, muffled into the pillow. "Aren't you excited?"

Seonghwa joins him on the bed, splaying himself out but keeping a careful distance between them. "Yeah," Hwa agrees, fingers tracing idle patterns in the fancy satin bedsheets.

They lie there in silence for a while, listening to the sound of their friends seeping through the walls. It feels really nice to be in a house with everyone together, not in Yeosang's apartment where they know they're dinner guests. This feels more like they're a family. Like even though they have their own lives, their own little spheres, they ultimately belong under the same roof. 

It's a thought Seonghwa has only ever entertained very briefly. Even before their friend group had expanded, Seonghwa had thought about what it would be like if they became a pack. If they officially registered themselves with the government as a family. 

Maybe one day, Hwa thinks, he'll have the courage to bring it up to everyone else. 

But for now, he's content to be here with his friends, and he's determined to make the most out of this time.

* * *

Dinner is, at the very least, a rambunctious affair. 

Jongho had brought along the instant ramen he'd stocked up on before the trip, and the eight of them perch themselves haphazardly around the coffee table, slurping up their noodles in an unmannerly fashion. 

"Isn't this kind of sad," Yunho says, although he looks perfectly content licking the soup off his chopsticks. "We're supposed to be on vacation and we're sitting here eating instant ramen."

"My dear Yunho," Wooyoung retorts, pointing his chopsticks at the beta. "What's wrong with that? Ramen is good on any occasion."

"I agree with you for once," Seonghwa says, finishing off the last of his noodles and drinking the soup straight from the container.

"That's only because you lived off of ramen for so long until Hongjoong hyung moved in. To you it's a staple food."

"It is not!" Seonghwa protests. "I'll have you know it wasn't always ramen. I ate other stuff too."

"Sure, hyung," Woo says. "Bet Hongjoong hyung agrees with me."

Hwa looks over to Joong, who shrugs helplessly back at him. Seonghwa grumbles at the betrayal, but it's not enough to dampen his high spirits. There's a calm atmosphere over them that not even Wooyoung can disrupt. 

After dinner, they sit around playing card games and shouting to accuse one another of cheating. It's just as chaotic as it always is, and time passes by so quickly that, before any of them know it, it's midnight and Seonghwa's eyes are drooping. He's knackered out from the excitement and buzz of the day, and judging by the yawns that go around, everyone else is too.

The game comes to an end when Mingi falls asleep on Yunho's shoulder and has to be shaken awake. 

Everyone starts putting their cards away, passing them off to Yunho. One by one, they start standing and shuffling up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, they split up to head to their own respective rooms, calling out quiet goodnights and whispered giggles. 

Once back in their room, Seonghwa remembers the little issue that's been nagging at him in the back of his head for the past few hours. 

He's going to be sharing a bed with Hongjoong tonight. As nice as it sounds, it's going to be awkward as hell, and Hwa can't imagine how they're going to go about bedtime tonight. 

Hongjoong goes to use their shared bathroom first to wash his face and brush his teeth, and Hwa gets changed into his pajamas while he's inside. Once Hongjoong comes out, dressed in an oversized sleep shirt and long flannel pants, it's Hwa's turn to wash up and get ready for bed. He makes quick work out of it, all but ready to crash and go to sleep and get their little awkward situation over with.

When he comes out, Joong is already cozy in the bed, sheets messed around him and back resting against a pillow as he scrolls through his phone. There's an obvious empty side of the bed meant for Seonghwa, and Hwa is hit with just how domestic it all feels. This is every domestic wet dream his mind has ever conjured up, and now it's here in the flesh. Hongjoong is right there, waiting in the bed they're going to be sharing. 

Hwa swallows. 

Seonghwa walks over to the bed, heart hammering and trying to look nonchalant, and gingerly eases himself down onto the empty side, taking his phone out so he has something to do with his hands. He fiddles with it for a while, acutely aware of Hongjoong next to him and trying to keep a nice, big distance between them without falling off the bed.

Hwa struggles like that for a while before Hongjoong finally lets out a little sigh, putting his phone down, and Seonghwa immediately schools his face into a nonchalant expression. 

"Hwa," Joong says, sounding unamused, and Hwa deflates immediately, knowing the omega has seen right through him.

"You don't have to be all the way hanging over the edge there, you know," Hongjoong tells him. Hwa jolts slightly as he feels Joong's hands pull gently at his arm, coaxing him to shift closer. "I'm not going to bite. Why are you acting so scared? It's just me."

"I'm not scared," Hwa protests. "I just thought you'd want your space."

"I told you I'm fine," Joong scolds him gently. "How are you going to sleep hanging over the edge like that? It's fine, Hwa. I don't mind this sleeping arrangement unless you do."

"I don't," Seonghwa is quick to say, and Joong smiles. 

"Then it's fine," he reaffirms again, putting his phone away and shutting the lights off on his side of the bed. Seonghwa gets up briefly to switch the ceiling lights off, and the room is thrown into darkness save for the little lamp sitting by Seonghwa's bedside.

"Goodnight, Hwa," comes Joong's sleepy voice, and Seonghwa smiles even if it can't be seen in the darkness. 

"Goodnight," he returns, looking over at the vague shape of Hongjoong's back next to him. 

Hwa stays up for half an hour more, listening to Joong's breath even out next to him, and then he can't fight his sleepiness anymore and settles down next to the omega, shutting his bedside lamp out and pulling the covers up.

He falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow. 

* * *

Hongjoong wakes up warm. 

His head is lying against something solid, but not hard, and there's a scent surrounding him that isn't the usual smell of his detergent, but just as familiar and comforting. Vaguely, Joong wonders where he's smelled it before and why it makes him relax against the mattress. 

He's just about to drift back off to sleep when the pillow under his cheek shifts, letting out a groan, and Joong's eyes snap open. 

He's quite certain that pillows don't groan. 

Hongjoong realizes what exactly is happening at the same moment that Seonghwa starts to stretch, his chest rising even as Hongjoong's head is trapped against it, and Joong whispers Hwa's name, poking the alpha gingerly in the side where his body isn't trapped against Joong's own by the alpha's leg thrown over his. 

Seonghwa hums, sounding slightly irritated at the disturbance, but the sound tapers off into a choked squeak as Hwa seems to catch on to what's happening. 

Seonghwa finally lets go of Hongjoong, babbling apologies. 

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," Seonghwa rambles, voice raspy from sleep but managing to convey his mortification. "Did I crush you or something? I'm so sorry!"

Joong shuts him up, slapping a hand gently over his mouth. Seonghwa falls silent instantly, looking at him with big eyes. 

"I told you it's fine," Hongjoong reminds him. "In fact, it was honestly quite nice." Hongjoong hopes he isn't blushing as he says it. As much as he wants to lie to himself, his inner omega had enjoyed that little cuddle session a little bit more than he probably should've. 

Seonghwa hesitates only slightly before he nods obediently, and Joong removes his hand. Both of them are avoiding eye contact, and Hongjoong doesn't know where to put his hands, doesn't know what to do, but thankfully a distraction arrives in the form of a knock on the door. 

"Wakey wakey, there's breakfast waiting downstairs," Jongho yells, voice muffled through the wood of the door. "You better get ready and come down before Wooyoung finishes everything." 

"We're coming," Seonghwa calls back, sounding marginally disgruntled, and Hongjoong is very sure it isn't appropriate for him to secretly be drooling over that raspy morning voice. Joong gives his inner omega a few slaps, then gets up and stretches. 

"I'll wash up first?" he asks Hwa, and the alpha nods, flopping back headfirst into the pillows. The sight of Seonghwa lying there in the double bed, head resting where Hongjoong had been just seconds ago, does things to Hongjoong, and he hurries off before his imagination can run wild. 

They've got a long day of fun planned ahead, and Joong forces himself to forget his secret little fantasies and focus on what's going to happen later.

* * *

After a late breakfast, the eight of them get changed and trek down to the beach in a messy single file, bringing baskets of sandwiches and a picnic mat between them. They set it down in a little shady corner underneath a tree, and since Hongjoong doesn't think it's very safe to go swimming in the ocean with a substantially sized baby bump, especially with Wooyoung and Mingi flailing their limbs around, he opts to stay under the tree and watch them from afar, clad in a loose, baggy shirt and shorts. 

Seonghwa and Yunho had hesitated to leave him to join the others at first, offering to stay behind and keep him company, but Joong had waved them off and insisted that they go. The two of them had finally conceded, Yunho having to haul Hwa away, and Hongjoong tries not to ogle Seonghwa's bare, tan back and broad shoulders as he heads off for the ocean.

Luckily for Joong, Yeosang doesn't seem that keen on swimming either. The alpha spends half his time wading in the ocean and play-fighting with the others, and the other half is spent resting in the shade next to Hongjoong. They end up building a little sandcastle between them, Yeosang going back and forth to fetch wet sand. 

Hongjoong, however, is having trouble keeping his gaze on their little sand project. His eyes keep drifting off to Seonghwa, shamelessly roving over the alpha's shirtless body as Mingi and San attack him with splashes of water. Joong feels his face growing hot more than once, and not from the sun. It's his only mercy that Yeosang doesn't seem to notice his distracted state. 

They're just putting the finishing touches on their castle when the others finally amble over, having tired themselves out screaming and splashing water at one another. Jongho flops down next to Yeosang, looking like a drowned rat, and the alpha smooths his hand over Jjong's wet hair. 

Yeosangs's gaze looks tender as he tucks a piece of Jongho's hair behind his ear, and Hongjoong quickly averts his eyes, feeling like he's intruding on a private moment. 

Seonghwa chooses that moment to take a seat on the sand right next to him, and Joong is thrown completely off guard when he turns his head and is met with the sight of a lithe, well-defined chest, speckled with bits of sand and dripping with seawater and sweat. 

Face flaming, Hongjoong suppresses a squeak and turns his head forward so he isn't staring at Hwa's pecs.

"Did you have fun?" Hongjoong asks, hoping he doesn't sound strangled. 

Seonghwa nods, smiling and running his fingers through his wet hair. Hongjoong swallows and prays to God that he won't start leaking slick. Thankfully, this time his pregnancy hormones don't betray him and land him in a embarrassing situation.

"I haven't been this physically exhausted in a while," Hwa admits, and Joong forces out a fake, casual laugh. "But it was fun. Really fun." 

Hongjoong smiles quietly, bumping a shoulder against Hwa and watching as their friends start unloading the food and arranging the containers out on the picnic mat. 

They scarf down the meal, ravenous from their romp in the sun, and Hongjoong watches in amusement as Yunho and Wooyoung start fighting over the last ham and cheese sandwich. In the end, Jongho wordlessly snatches the sandwich from the container and stuffs it in his mouth, ignoring the subsequent outcry as the two descend on him, furious. 

Hongjoong laughs until his stomach aches and he's gasping for air, but like Seonghwa had said, it's fun. Very much so.

The fondness in Hongjoong's heart is so intense it's overwhelming.

* * *

Once they're done, they hike back to the house, giggling and shoving each other on the way. It's nearly five by then, and they all head off to take showers and take a rest before dinner. 

At seven, they gather at the open-air area of the house where Jongho and Yeosang are already setting up the barbeque pits. Everyone chips in, setting out the meat, washing the utensils and getting the fire going. Within half an hour, the meat is already sizzling on the grill, and Mingi lets out a groan. 

"That smells so good," he moans, hanging on lightly to Hongjoong's shoulders, and Joong has to agree. His stomach does the talking for him, letting out a loud rumble, and Joong's face flushes as Mingi and San laugh. 

"The pup thinks so too," San giggles, and Hongjoong smiles as Wooyoung comes over to take a look, swinging an arm over Hongjoong's shoulder as they sway in place. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Seonghwa turn to them, watching them with a fond gaze. It feels nice to be surrounded by his newfound family, to know that he's loved and appreciated even in the simplest of ways. 

Before they know it, the first batch of meat is done cooking, and the smell is mouthwatering. They sit around the little table , squeezing against each other as they eat and taking turns to stand at the grill. Hongjoong gets free pass because he's pregnant, and Jongho won't hear of it, refusing to let him anywhere near the grill, so he gives up and lets himself be coddled by his friends. 

Once they're all stuffed and sated, they move to sit on the little stools arranged in a circle around the little mini bonfire Yeosang's set off. Jongho brings out the guitar he'd brought from home, strumming a few chords, and everyone sings along together, swaying back and forth. Wooyoung and Mingi perform an ear-splitting rendition of "When I Was Your Man," sending them all into laughter.

Hongjoong doesn't know how much time passes like that, watching the sparks leap up from the flames, seeing his friends' laughing faces illuminated in the warm orange glow, feeling Seonghwa's strong shoulder against his head as he leans on the alpha, exhausted from laughter but buzzing with contentment. 

Somewhere down the line, Jongho stops playing, setting the guitar down to wrap an arm around Yeosang's waist, and the alpha leans down to press his nose into Jjong's hair. Looking around, Joong realizes that everyone else is in a similar state. Wooyoung and San have their heads bent together, whispering to each other, and Yunho and Mingi are sitting with fingers intertwined, Mingi's eyes closed as he rests his cheek on Yunho's shoulder. 

Joong is hit with the realization that he and Seonghwa must look like a couple themselves, with how Joong is cocooned snugly against the alpha's side while Hwa's hand strokes absentmindedly against his arm. Hongjoong knows he should pull away before his omega starts thinking about things that aren't appropriate, but he's far too comfortable and warm to even consider moving. 

Seonghwa seems to share the sentiment, because Joong feels himself being pulled every so slightly closer against Hwa. 

"This is nice," Hwa whispers, so quietly that Hongjoong isn't sure if he's addressing Joong or speaking to himself. 

Hongjoong nods slowly against Seonghwa's shoulder, feeling the alpha shift to look down at him. Hongjoong lifts himself slightly to meet Seonghwa's gaze. 

Their faces are much closer than he'd expected, and Joong swallows at how Hwa looks at him. There's something behind his gaze, something between nostalgia and bliss, and it feels so intimate, like that night in the truck after Joong had broken down. This is different, though. Joong feels safe, protected, and perhaps it's this sense of security that gives him a boost of confidence. 

"Seonghwa," Joong whispers, and he can't stop his gaze from flitting down to Hwa's mouth. It would be so easy to just lean in and press their lips together. 

Seonghwa shudders ever so slightly, coming closer to press their foreheads together. "Joong," the alpha breathes out, and Joong sees his gaze flicker down from Hongjoong's eyes. 

Slowly, Hongjoong starts leaning in, and his breath catches in his throat as Hwa's eyes slide shut, the alpha matching his pace and tilting his head, and now Joong can feel Hwa's breath on his face, can feel Hwa's hair tickling his cheek, and they're so close Joong can barely breathe, anticipating what's about to happen, heart pounding rapidly in his chest.

A shriek pierces the air, and they're jolting apart, the moment between them shattered and replaced with utter chaos. Wooyoung and San are leaping up, Yeosang starts shouting something, and it takes Hongjoong a moment to realize that the pot of soup they'd suspended over the fire has collapsed into the flames. 

"Put it out! Put it out!" Mingi keeps screeching, fluttering his hands and running around frantically, and Jongho finally douses the bonfire with a bucket of water, watching the flames go out with a hiss. The peace of the night has been completely shot to bits, and Hongjoong's heart is still hammering, but not from the pot incident. 

He's almost sure he'd imagined everything, if not for the flush on Hwa's face and his own shaking hands. 

The rest of their friends start letting out breathless laughs, shaking their heads and starting to pack up, and Hongjoong hastily gets up to help. Hwa follows suit after a moment, and they avoid eye contact, awkward and fumbling around each other. None of their friends seem to notice, even after they bid one another good night and go off into their separate rooms. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong don't exchange a word even as they go about getting ready for bed. There's something hanging in the air between them, and neither of them want to bring it up. 

Hongjoong, for one, is mortified. Seonghwa had probably only been influenced by the atmosphere surrounding them, and Hongjoong had been stupid enough to almost initiate something that would surely damage their friendship. Joong wants to kick himself for being so easily swayed by his emotions. 

They lie in the dark in silence next to one another, and finally Joong can't take the silence anymore. 

"Goodnight," he whispers timidly, and breathes out a sigh of relief when Seonghwa's hand finds his hair in the dark, ruffling it fondly. 

"Goodnight," Hwa returns, and with that silent reconciliation, the silent agreement to forget what's almost happened, Joong drifts off to sleep and dreams of Seonghwa's smile pressed against his own. 

* * *

They leave the beach house on Sunday afternoon. Hongjoong wakes up cocooned in Seonghwa's arms, but manages to extricate himself before Hwa wakes up, saving himself from an awkward situation which would've been exacerbated by last night's little mishap. To Hongjoong's relief, Seonghwa acts just the same as he usually is when he comes down for breakfast.

It's like nothing ever happened between them. Hongjoong tries to tell himself he likes it this way, that it's a good thing, but deep down he knows his omega feels frustrated at how close he'd been to getting a snippet of what he has always wanted from Hwa.

As everyone comes down for breakfast one by one, they're all wearing gloomy faces, reluctant to leave the dreamy beach house behind and return to their hectic city lives, and Joong shares the same sentiment. He hasn't had this much fun since longer then he can remember. Yeosang laughs at them all, but consoles them by saying that they can come back anytime, and everyone cheers up visibly after that.

When they finally drive off, Hongjoong and the others poke their heads out the windows of their respective vehicles to wave goodbye to the house, giggling at one another. Joong feels a deep nostalgia settle into his bones, and he marvels at how such a short time spent together can mean so much to him. 

But Hongjoong is happy. As he settles back into the passenger seat of the truck, next to a chucking Seonghwa, he just feels so happy he wants to cry and laugh and shout it out to the world. 

But for now, he's content to let Seonghwa drive them back home, radio crooning in the background and the sunlight warming his face through the car windows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we got to see OT8 bonding times and some ALMOST-KISSES between our leading couple. I understand you guys are probably frustrated at the slow burn but rest assured, none of you are as frustrated as seongjoong are. 
> 
> anyway, this chapter is the epitome of the calm before the storm, because next chapter is going to be a whole whirlwind roller coaster of angst and fluff. I gave myself whiplash writing chapter 7 because of how quickly things went to shit 😳😳 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments to fuel my motivation and let me know what you thought of the update, and what you wanna see in later chapters! 
> 
> until then, adios!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: before you read this chapter, there are themes such as sexual harassment, toxic/abusive relationships, internalized sexism and mentioned death. if any of these topics trigger you then please do not read this chapter!!! your mental health should come first! 
> 
> that being said, here's chapter 7. I tried my best to make it flow smoothly but I'm not truly satisfied with the end result and I think it could've been better, but I'm still really busy with school and I didn't want to leave the story hanging for too long. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Proceed with caution please.

Time flies by quickly, and in the blink of an eye, it's been nearly four months since Hongjoong moved in next door. 

Yet it feels like much longer. Seonghwa can barely believe that not so long ago, he was still living "like a hermit," as Wooyoung would've said. That time of his life feels like a distant memory now that Hongjoong has become such an integral part of Seonghwa's life. They're still spending just about every day together, having meals with each other, watching movies on Seonghwa's couch, or just happy to be next to one another working on their own individual little work projects. 

They still haven't really talked about what had almost happened that night at the bonfire. Hwa still blames himself for giving in to his emotions and not stopping himself from leaning in, even when Hongjoong had clearly only been swayed by the general atmosphere hanging over them. Hwa can only thank whatever deity is out there that things had come to a stop before they'd escalated into something else.

Be that as it may, it seems they've silently agreed to put it behind them and forget about it, and despite how Hwa's alpha absolutely resents that choice, he pushes his instincts down for the nth time and goes along with it. 

Almost every weekend, Seonghwa and Hongjoong drive to town to visit the bakery, followed by dinner at Yeosang's.

Seonghwa's dam and sire have officially taken Hongjoong under their wing, sending them home after every visit with boxes of cakes and pastries, much to Hongjoong's delight, as much as he tries to hide it.

"I can't possibly take this much without paying! It's not like I can finish them all," the omega always tries to refuse, but Hwa's dam just tuts at him, pushing the food back into Joong's arms. 

"Nonsense!" she says, patting Hongjoong's arm, who relents and takes the boxes from her. Seonghwa immediately swoops in to relieve Joong of his burden, setting the food securely into the pickup truck. 

"It's better to have more food than not enough, my dear. How else will your pup grow strong?" Seonghwa's dam tells Hongjoong, who gives up trying to resist, hugging her in thanks. 

Their friends share the same sentiment as Seonghwa's dam. At dinner, Yeosang and Jongho always pile up the most food onto Hongjoong's plate, acting like they can't hear him when he protests about it. Hongjoong always pretends to grumble about it - "nobody in this household listens to me!" - but Hwa can see the way he silently appreciates and is moved by their concern.

At this point in his life, Hwa is happier than he's ever been. Their little friend group has settled nicely into their dynamic, as tight-knit as ever, or maybe more so after their little bonding trip, despite their occasional bickering and petty fights. 

Ever since the trip, Hwa can't stop thinking about his little desire to have them actually form a pack together. Nevermind the fact that they're not related at all by blood. They're family in all the ways that matter, and Hwa wishes deep down he was brave enough to suggest it to the others.

It would be nice to make it official, registered with the government, even though they're already pack in all but name. It would be nice for Hongjoong's little baby to be born into a family, to have their uncles to help raise and spoil them and love them to death. 

Seonghwa falls into sleep with that hopeful thought on his mind.

* * *

Over the past week or so, Seonghwa and Hongjoong have been working on the baby's room, discussing furniture plans and wallpaper options. 

Hongjoong wants the baby's room to be blue. It's a nice, calming color. Hongjoong doesn't buy into that whole girls-pink boys-blue shit, so it doesn't bother him that his surprise-gender baby might turn out to be a girl. At any rate, Joong has his mind set on a nice, sky blue color for the nursery.

Seonghwa seems to agree with his reasoning for the choice of color, and the next time they pop into town for groceries, they make sure they get enough paint to color the nursery walls a pastel shade of blue.

It takes Seonghwa about two hours to paint each and every inch of the nursery's walls, while Hongjoong sits at the doorway and chats to him as he works. 

As soon as the walls have been painted, Seonghwa leaves for five minutes and comes back with several small tubes of paint. 

Hongjoong raises an eyebrow at Hwa, who blushes. "I have an idea," he says, making puppy eyes at Joong. "Can I paint a little something?"

"Sure, go ahead," Hongjoong says. He trusts Hwa not to paint something dumb on the baby's walls, but he is curious as to what the alpha means to do.

Carefully, Seonghwa starts dragging his brush across the walls, and it doesn't take Hongjoong long to realise that he's drawing the silhouette of two clouds, one larger than the other, against a blue sky.

"That's you," Seonghwa points at the big cloud, "and that's baby."

Hongjoong giggles at his antics. Seonghwa looks so cute, paint smeared on his cheek and gesturing excitedly at his drawing like he's a kindergartener showing off a picture he drew. Joong wants nothing more than to wrap his arms around his middle and tell him he's done a good job.

Hongjoong slowly gets to his feet, wincing a little at how heavy he feels at 7 months. The baby's grown astronomically, it seems, and Joong can barely see the tips of his toes anymore if he cranes his neck. 

Joong goes over to stand next to Hwa, appraising his little picture with a smile. There's something blatantly missing, though.

"You forgot something," Joong complains, taking Seonghwa's brush and dipping it in the yellow paint. Hongjoong draws out the outline of the sun, right above the two clouds.

Once he's satisfied, Joong points at the sun. "That's Uncle Hwa," he says, grinning as Seonghwa's eyes widen in surprise, and he buries his face shyly in his hands. 

* * *

Over the next few days, Yeosang and the rest of their friends come over to help move the things around and build more IKEA furniture - dressers, drawers and the like. Halfway into the arduous process, Yeosang and Wooyoung, who've been tasked with assembling a dresser, look like they're going to collapse to the ground in frustration, but to everyone's amusement, it's Jongho who takes over and does most of the work, saying it's like LEGO for adults. 

None of them bother trying to fight him, letting him assemble the furniture. San comes over for a bit to ask Hongjoong some things about the upcoming baby shower. The rest of them go flitting about, arguing over where the changing table should go, and Hongjoong's house has never seen so much chaos in his four or so months of occupying it.

It's a good kind of chaos, familiar and almost-comforting, and Joong can't help but grin at how overwhelmingly good it feels just to see everyone together, doing something so domestic.

After they say their goodbyes, waving as their friends drive off, Hongjoong goes to the little painting he and Seonghwa drew on the nursery wall.

Standing in front of the wall, Hongjoong lets the nostalgia wash over him for a while, breathing slowly and deeply as he wraps his head around the fact that finally, _finally_ , he has a family. People he can count on to always be there for him, who love him sincerely and care for him. Months ago, it would have been nothing but wishful thinking. Now it's a reality, and Hongjoong is so grateful.

Opening his eyes, Joong takes up a paintbrush.

To their little mural on the wall, right next to the clouds and sun, Hongjoong adds six little bird silhouettes, flying against the blue sky.

* * *

Everything falls apart only a week later.

Hongjoong can't even wrap his head around how suddenly it happens, how quickly his little bubble of comfort and safety is popped just like that.

It starts like this. Something small, which Joong doesn't have too much of a problem brushing off. It's the way it escalates that leaves Hongjoong floundering in its wake, bringing all the bad memories back, the past that Joong had wanted nothing better than to forget. 

But there's no such thing. Joong supposes he'd have to face it sooner or later. It looks like his time's finally come, as much as he'd tried to avoid it.

They're at the little supermarket in town, the one they always frequent. Seonghwa is complaining about badly he wants chips, and Hongjoong remembers teasing him, saying something like how its Joong who's supposed to be having cravings, and not Hwa.

Hwa pouts. "It's called sympathetic pregnancy," the alpha insists. "It's not my fault your symptoms rubbed off on me."

Hongjoong rolls his eyes, and tells Hwa to go get his coveted chips. The alpha brightens up, saying he'll only be gone for a second, and Hongjoong agres to wait for him, standing guard over the shopping cart next to the condiments.

Just as he's bending over to observe a jar of mayonnaise, someone grabs him roughly by the arm, making Hongjoong jump.

His first instinct is to try to buck them off, whirling around with his free hand cradling his belly protectively. 

It's some strange alpha, and he reeks of alcohol. Hongjoong ignores the fear that crawls up his spine, and wrinkles his nose at the stench. The alpha's wearing a sleazy grin, tongue lolling grotesquely out of his mouth, eyes looking lazily up and down Hongjoong.

"Pr'tty omega like you," the alpha slurs, and Hongjoong tries to yank his arm away, but the alpha's grip won't budge. "Shouldn't be out here all alone, hmm? Lookin for trouble, are we? Why'd your alpha let you out alone all knocked up and gorgeous, sweetheart?"

His grip is beginning to hurt with how tightly he's clutching the omega's arm, and Hongjoong can't even say a word, beginning to panic as he loses all rational thought. The bruising hold on his arm is taking him back to a past he's tried to forget, but he tries desperately to maintain his senses. Joong looks frantically around, but there's nobody in the aisle apart from them.

Seonghwa is coming back soon, and he's going to absolutely murder this alpha. That's what Hongjoong keeps telling himself as he fights the irrational instinct to cower and beg for his baby's life.

The pup in his belly kicks up a flurry, and that serves to snap Hongjoong out of it. 

Hongjoong looks the alpha right in the eyes, "Let go of me," Hongjoong threatens lowly, watching as the alpha's face darkens. "Or I will make a scene. Don't fucking test me."

The alpha's grip suddenly goes tighter, and Hongjoong fights the urge to cry out. "Don't be like that," he breathes, the stink of alcohol washing right into Hongjoong's face, and it feels so disgustingly familiar that Hongjoong doesn't know if he wants to scream, cry, throw up or peel his face off where the stench has touched it. "Let me show you a good time, hmmm? Mate you like a real alpha would. Your little puppy needs a good alpha to raise them right."

It's the mention of his baby from this vile alpha that triggers Hongjoong to fight.

Joong snatches the nearest jar of sauce he can reach, and blindly swings. By chance, it catches the alpha right in the face, sending him reeling.

"Let me go, you fucking bastard!" Joong screams, and he just about sees red.

The alpha staggers, blood dripping from somewhere on his face. People passing by have started to stop and stare, finally realizing what's been happening, and someone screams for security.

"Oh, you're going to regret that, you little slut," the disgusting man growls, but he never gets to finish his sentence, because just then a blur of black and white descends furiously upon him.

Seonghwa absolutely beats the man to a pulp, and doesn't stop throwing punches even as the security guards arrive and pry him off. His eyes are red, his teeth are bared in a growl, alpha fangs glinting, and his scent is sharp, harsh, dangerous in a way it's never been before. 

Through it all, Hongjoong can't even find it in him to react, just watches blankly as everything unfolds right in front of him. He feels numb, in and out, and doesn't even flinch when Seonghwa roars deafeningly at the alpha, even as the guards struggle to hold him back. The vile bastard is huddled on the floor and looks barely human from the blood distorting his facial features. 

Finally, one of the security guards lets go momentarily to grasp Hwa by the shoulders, and gives Seonghwa a good shake. It's extremely brave of him, seeing as the alpha's just about gone completely feral and looks ready to tear someone's throat out.

"Snap out of it!" The guard snarls into Hwa's face, who growls right back. "Your pregnant mate is standing right there! Snap out of it! Your mate needs you!"

Distantly, through the ringing in his ears and the blurring in his vision, Joong notes with distant, vague surprise that it works. Seonghwa's eyes clear, his shoulders drop, and then he's gasping for air like he'd been drowning. 

Moments later, he's looking frantically around, searching, and then his gaze lands on Hongjoong where the omega is already staring blankly back at him. 

Seonghwa pushes the security guard away in his haste to stumble over to Hongjoong. Joong doesn't even blink as the alpha cradles his face in his palms, still stained with that bastard's blood.

Hwa's gaze flits over Hongjoong's face, searching for something, but Hongjoong feels like his eyes can't focus. Everything is a blur. 

"Hongjoong, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

No, Joong wants to say, but he can't get the words out.

"Hongjoong, please, say something," Hwa begs, hands still grasping Hongjoong's face, and in the back of his mind Joong marvels at how gentle his touch feels compared to that alpha from minutes ago. Compared to that alpha from his past. 

"I'm fine," Hongjoong hears himself say, but it doesn't sound like him. Seonghwa lets out a choked sob of relief, pulling him close to his chest, but Joong can only stare over his shoulder. He's vaguely aware of everyone else staring at them, but can't bring himself to care.

As soon as Seonghwa lets go of him, everything goes by in a blur. Hongjoong keeps his gaze on the floor as the security guard drones on about how there's no legal punishment for an alpha defending his mate, about how they'll receive compensation for the inconvenience caused, about how the disgusting alpha will be aptly dealt with, and Hongjoong doesn't give two shits about anything he's saying, just wants to go home and lie down and stare at the ceiling like it'll give him some answers.

Seonghwa evidently shares the same sentiment, because he cuts the man off with as much patience as he can muster, effectively shutting him up, and then he's leading Joong away with an arm wrapped around his shoulder. Hongjoong wants to pull away from Seonghwa's grasp, doesn't think he can handle being pulled around by an alpha so soon after what's happened even if it's Hwa, but he can't bring himself to move, just follows along mindlessly.

Somehow, he doesn't remember how, they're both sitting in the pickup truck, and Seonghwa is looking at Hongjoong. 

"Hongjoong-" he starts to say, voice gentle, but Joong cuts him off. 

"Not now, Hwa," he says, and even to his own ears his voice sounds absolutely devoid of emotion. "Please."

Seonghwa thankfully doesn't argue, just starts the truck in silence, his scent bitter, and Hongjoong wonders if it had only been yesterday that they'd shared ice cream on the couch, laughing at some bad commercial on TV.

If he'd had the emotional capability at that moment, Hongjoong thinks he would've burst into tears.

* * *

On the drive home, Hongjoong starts coming back to himself. 

The initial shock has worn off, the numbness has faded, and now there's a huge, gaping hole in his heart that aches so painfully it's almost physical. Hongjoong wishes above everything else that they'd just stayed home that day, that he hadn't let Hwa go and get his stupid chips, that he'd had the strength to fight back instead of standing there helpless and frozen. 

By the time they pull up in the driveway, the pain has given way to anger, and Hongjoong is seething. 

He doesn't even know who he's angry at. Seonghwa, for leaving him alone, even if it isn't his fault. That stupid fucking alpha who hadn't known to keep his stupid fucking hands to himself. His baby's sire, who made numerous promises and couldn't keep them. Himself, for being stupid enough to fall for the lies over and over again. 

Seonghwa doesn't say anything, and neither does Joong. The two of them sit there in silence, neither willing to speak. Hwa isn't even looking at him, despite how he's probably dying to start fussing over Joong. Hongjoong admires his self-control. 

Finally, Joong has had enough of the silence. 

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Hongjoong asks quietly, and Seonghwa shakes his head.

"Not if you don't want to tell me anything," he says, and Hongjoong just about snaps. 

He wants to say he doesn't know why, but deep down he does. It's because he's fucked up. It's because today's little episode has reminded Hongjoong of just why he shouldn't have been so stupid as to let his guard down again.

Even if Seonghwa is gentle, even if he seems to care, even if he never treats Joong like the dirty little omega he was almost brainwashed into thinking he was in the past, Hongjoong should know by now that alphas are destroyers. Alphas will hurt him, and lie to him, and leave him in the fucking dust to pick up the pieces as they ride off into their new life without a single care. 

"Why do you have to be so goddamn nice all the time!" Hongjoong shouts, and Seonghwa jumps, startled. "Why, Seonghwa? Tell me why you just conveniently decided, out of the blue, that you wanted to befriend an omega you don't even know!" 

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa says, sounding shocked, and his expression looks like Hongjoong's just stabbed him in the chest and twisted the knife, but once Joong starts letting it all out, he doesn't know how to stop. 

"Do you always have to act like such a fucking _saint_?" Joong snarls, and a sadistic part of him finds satisfaction in the way Seonghwa's face crumples like a paper doll. "What, you thought if you pretended to care, if you sucked up for a while, I'd be grateful and bend over and spread my legs? Thought you'd take advantage of the dirty little omega who moved in next door?"

Hongjoong scoffs, watching as Seonghwa gapes at him, hurt evident in the way his scent turns bitter and dark. "You alphas are all the same. You see an omega and think you own them." 

Seonghwa looks like he can't believe what he's hearing, and secretly Joong doesn't blame him. Even Hongjoong didn't know how much venom, how much malice he'd been harboring in his heart. It looks like he's not as good of a person as he'd thought after all.

"Hongjoong, that isn't true," Seonghwa cries out, and he looks and sounds like his heart is breaking, like Hongjoong's pulled the knife out only to start carving it out of his chest. "Hongjoong, please, let's just talk this out. We-"

"There's nothing to talk about," Hongjoong tells him, cutting him off. "You thought I was some sweet little omega. Well, I'm _not_. I'm fucked up, and I'm a goddamn asshole. This is who I am, understand? See if you can still pretend to care about me now."

Hongjoong's yanking open the car door before he's even finished, and Hwa looks absolutely devastated, tears wetting his cheeks, mouth opening and closing as if he can't breathe, eyes wide with hurt and betrayal. Hongjoong feels an excruciating pang in his chest at the hurtful words he's spewed at the alpha who's done nothing but make him happy over the past four months, but he swallows it down. It leaves a bitter taste in his throat.

At the very least, maybe Hwa will finally ditch him and find someone who actually deserves him, and who Hwa actually deserves. 

Hongjoong leaves Seonghwa behind, sitting heartbroken in the truck, and closes the door to his house without looking back. 

The sound of the door slamming shut behind him sounds ominous, sounds final, like it's shutting out the best part of Hongjoong's life so far forever. 

Hongjoong makes it halfway down the hallway before he collapses to the floor, sobbing into the floorboards, clawing at his chest, trying to rip the pain out before it can kill him.

Try as he might, Seonghwa's shocked, betrayed face keeps flashing across his mind, and Hongjoong cries harder, sick with guilt and regret. 

_I'm sorry, Seonghwa._

* * *

For the next three days, Hongjoong barely gets any sleep, nor any rest. The only times he gets up are to eat and drink, use the bathroom, wash his face and brush his teeth, and even then it's only for the sake of his pup.

His poor, precious baby, who's stuck with a dam who can't handle his own emotions and hurts others to try and forget his own pain. And yet, the baby is the only one Hongjoong can truly count on to be by his side no matter what.

"It's okay, baby," Hongjoong whispers into the empty room, stroking his belly. The pup sends a little kick his way, as if in response, and Hongjoong reflexively smiles even if it's empty and emotionless. "It's going to be okay. We're all that we need, hmm? It's going to be ok."

Joong understands now why Dr Kim was so hung up about gestational imprinting. Despite the fact that he isn't wearing Seonghwa's bite on his neck, Hongjoong feels the pain as acutely as if he'd lost a mate. There's a throbbing in his neck, as if the mating bond has actually been broken, and it feels so real Joong finds himself reaching up to feel for a mating scar that isn't there.

Everything hurts. His omega won't stop crying for Seonghwa. Hongjoong lies in bed all day, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, wishing Seonghwa will miraculously appear out of nowhere, but the alpha doesn't come. 

And even though Joong tells himself he'd wanted this, that it's all for the better, he knows deep down that this is the kind of heartbreak he's afraid he'll never get over. It's a raw, real pain that he's never felt before, not even when his baby's sire had vanished into the wind and abandoned them.

It scares Hongjoong how deeply four months can hurt him. Those four months of happiness which ultimately led to overwhelming pain. A tragic trade-off, and it could all have been avoided if Hongjoong had just packed a fucking hammer when he'd moved here. 

Hongjoong closes his eyes against a fresh onslaught of tears and buries his face into the pillow, pretending it's Seonghwa and that everything is fine between them.

* * *

Somewhere in between what feels like countless eternities of wallowing in his misery and drifting off into the dark abyss of his own thoughts, there's a knock on his bedroom door that manages to pierce through the haziness in his mind. 

Hongjoong's initial thought is that he's imagined it, that the sleep deprivation has finally caught on to him and that he's hallucinating. Hongjoong scoffs out a laugh, delirious. How could someone have gotten into his house, all the way to his bedroom without as much as ringing the doorbell? 

But then the knock comes again, and then a voice Hongjoong thought he'd effectively banished from his life the second he closed the door behind him.

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa calls through the door, and Joong lets out a small gasp as he remembers the spare key under the flowerpot. "Hongjoong please, I know you're in there. I just want to talk - we need to talk, and if you want me to fuck off after that then I'll leave you alone and never bother you again, I swear. But please, please talk to me."

There's a shuffling against the door, and then a thud that sounds like Seonghwa's let himself drop to the floor. Through the barrier between them, Hongjoong can faintly smell the familiar musky lavender scent that he's come to associate with comfort, and before he knows it, he's getting up, bare feet padding silently across the floor to stand in front of the door, where he knows Seonghwa is waiting on the other side.

"Hongjoong, please."

Hongjoong doesn't answer, holding his breath and waiting for something to happen, though he doesn't know what. 

Through the door, he hears Seonghwa sigh. There's the faint sound of him shifting around on the floor, and then he speaks again. 

"I'm just going to say what I need to from here, then. You don't have to respond, and you don't have to say anything, but I need you to know some things," the alpha says, voice defeated and weary. 

He doesn't get a chance to say anything before Hongjoong is turning the doorknob and pulling the door open. 

Seonghwa sits before him, and he looks terrible. His eyes are bloodshot, ringed with deep purple circles, and his dark hair is unkempt. Hongjoong knows he doesn't look much better himself; he's barely gotten a wink of sleep, there are pillow creases all over his face, and his eyes are swollen nearly shut from all the crying, but Seonghwa looks like he's seen something beautiful, his weariness draining away and eyes brightening once his gaze lands on Hongjoong, and that makes Hongjoong want to cry and beg for forgiveness at his feet. 

Instead, Hongjoong opens the door wider in a wordless invitation to come in, trying not to wince from the guilt eating away at his insides. Seonghwa stands, nearly stumbling, but catches himself on the doorframe and follows Hongjoong in.

Joong takes a seat on his bed, and after a bit of hesitation, Hwa follows suit. They sit facing each other, and Hongjoong wants nothing more than to look at Seonghwa, to drink in the sight of him after being deprived for so long, but instead he purposefully avoids Hwa's gaze, even as he feels Hwa's eyes drilling holes into his head. 

The silence between them is deafening, and finally, Hongjoong can't handle it and opens his mouth to blurt out an "I'm sorry!", just as Seonghwa says, "Hongjoong".

Hongjoong blinks, hands quivering, and Seonghwa lets out a dry, humorless laugh that sounds so wrong coming from him. 

"You can go first," the alpha says, and he sounds exhausted. Hongjoong swallows, musters his courage, and speaks, voice trembling.

"Seonghwa, I am so, so sorry," he babbles, and it's just like before - once he starts talking, he can't stop the words. "I am so sorry for everything I said - all those terrible things I said. I didn't mean any of them," and Joong feels tears stinging his eyes, but he swipes them angrily away because he doesn't deserve to be crying when he's the one who's hurt Seonghwa the most. "I don't know what came over me - I was just angry, at everything, and I lashed out at you. I'm so, so sorry for ruining everything. If you never want to see me again, I understand."

Seonghwa listens patiently as he lets everything out, but now he ducks his head to look Joong in the eye.

"Hongjoong, if I never wanted to see you again I wouldn't have come looking for you," Seonghwa tells him, as he's as tender as ever in spite of how Hongjoong's treated him. "I understand why you said what you did, and I forgive you."

Hongjoong is shaking his head before Hwa finishes speaking. Dread rises up in him, but he knows what he has to do, knows he's avoided this moment for too long. 

"No, Seonghwa, you don't understand," Joong says softly. "You don't understand, and I think I owe you an explanation. I've put this off for far too long."

"Hongjoong, I didn't come here to try and guilt you into telling me things you don't want to," Hwa starts to say, distress in his scent, but Hongjoong stops him with a gentle hand on his arm. 

"No, I want you to know," Hongjoong says quietly. "Seonghwa, I know I said some hurtful things, but the truth is that you're my best friend - you've made my life so fucking happy in the last few months. You deserve to know - I want to - I need to tell you about all the things I've tried to lock away."

Seonghwa's gaze doesn't leave him, but he sighs and nods slightly to let Hongjoong know he's listening. 

Hongjoong takes a deep breath and starts his story, looking Hwa square in the eye. 

"I was born and grew up in town," he says, and Hwa knows this part, but he listens on silently. "I was an only child, but my parents didn't really seem like they wanted me. From a young age, I'd known I wanted to pursue music. They didn't approve. They wanted me to become a doctor, a lawyer, anything but a musician who'd go broke and be unable to support them in the future. That was just one of many disappointments. I think my biggest failure of all was when I presented as omega and woke up one day in a pool of my own slick and not sporting a knot like they'd wanted me to. So my parents and I, we never really got along. I made efforts to rebel just to spite them, made bad life decisions to piss them off, and it worked, though maybe it wasn't the smartest thing."

"That's how I met him," Joong says, and the look in Seonghwa's eyes tells Joong he knows exactly who he's referring to. "We met when I was 20. He was a known troublemaker in town, always involved in some petty crimes, and I thought he was the perfect person to spite my parents. I ended up getting involved with him, initially just for that reason. I didn't expect to actually fall for him."

Hongjoong stops talking for a while, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of memories, and Seonghwa strokes his thumb gently over the back of his hand. Joong closes his eyes, inhales, and continues speaking.

"At first, he said he loved me too, and he acted like it. I believed him. I was head over heels, and I thought he was too. Of course, my parents disapproved, but at this point it wasn't about them anymore. I was young and naive, and I thought those feelings would be enough to go by. Finally, my parents had enough of me and disowned me, and to be honest, I went quite willingly. I ended up moving in with him.

"After one year of being together, he started to change. He started drinking, smoking, staying out late into the night to do god knows what even when he knew I would be worried sick. One day I got angry at him for not coming home or answering my calls for two days. I ended up shouting at him. He grabbed me by the arm and told me to shut up, and it scared me so badly. That was the first time he'd done anything like that, and I thought it would be the only time, but it didn't stop there.

"He never hit me, but he was rough, always gripping me too hard, always raising his voice to shout and call me a stupid omega bitch, and although I'd always shout right back, after a while I almost, almost started to believe him. We fought all the time, and it always ending in him storming out the door.

"Yunho and Mingi knew I was dating him, but I never told them any of this until later. I thought this was just ordinary behaviour for couples, that all this fighting was normal, expected, even if it happened almost every day. Now I realise just how _toxic_ that relationship was, and I wonder why I was too blind to see it back then."

Hongjoong shudders, and Seonghwa makes a sound in the back of his throat. "Joong, you don't have to finish," Hwa says softly, but the omega shakes his head. "No, let me, just give me a second," he says. Seonghwa only squeezes his hand gently in response. 

A minute passes, and then Joong is speaking again. "One day, while he was out again, I took a pregnancy test and it came back positive. And that was the shock of my life, because I'd never expected this. At first, I told him and I thought he'd be somewhat happy, but he got so mad. Seonghwa, he was so fucking angry. Yelled and shouted and said it was my fault, and then he ran off to drink some more and left me there trying to make sense of it all.

"When he came back, he was all contrite, apologizing and saying he didn't mean it, that he was happy to be a sire and that he promised to mate me after the baby came. He'd never spoken about mating before, only to say it was a social construct and he didn't believe in it, so I was elated. Looking back, it should've been a huge red flag, but I was determined to believe he was sincere that I deluded myself into thinking he meant it.

"For a while, he stopped drinking and stopped smoking, stopped going out and getting into fights, and I really thought we were heading somewhere. Then I came home one day and all his things were gone. All his stuff. He'd just packed up and left without a word. I tried to call him, text him, but he was just gone."

Hongjoong's tears finally fall, wetting the mattress underneath him, but he speaks through his blurred vision, letting the ache in his chest drive his story.

"I was absolutely crushed. I called Mingi, called Yunho and I told them everything I'd never said before, and they were shocked. Yunho came to get me, and I spent the next month living at their apartment and trying to forget that alpha. 

"Yunho and Mingi - they were so good to me, taking care of me and making sure I ate even if I had no appetite, but I think I was just too empty to feel anything. Deep down I was in denial and I couldn't believe he'd left just like that. I thought that maybe it was my fault he'd left. That I'd done something wrong.

"But then one day it was in the news. He'd gotten into one of his regular bar fights in the next town over, and I guess this time he messed with the wrong person. Someone had stabbed him in the stomach with a broken beer bottle and he didn't make it out alive. 

"It's like hearing that he was dead just made me snap. I suddenly couldn't bear living there, felt like everyone was staring at me and laughing for being so naive. To be honest, I don't know if I really cared that he was gone - I felt free. From that moment on, I only cared about my baby, and I didn't want them to grow up in a place where I'd had so many bad memories. So I left. I packed up all my things, and I found the most secluded neighbourhood I could find in the area, took out the savings in my bank account and bought a house, and I left. 

"And then only a week later, I met you. And you were so gentle and kind that initially I was sure you were just pretending, so I let you in because I was secretly waiting for you to show your true colors. But Seonghwa, you've shown them to me, and they're nothing like what I expected. You're good, and kind, and sincere and that scared the hell out of me. And I think that's why I lashed out. Because you weren't bad like I'd initially wanted you to be. 

"I'm not telling you this to justify what I said to you that day. That was wrong of me, to say those hurtful and untrue things. But I think you deserve to know, so that's why I'm saying all this. This is me. I've got a ton of emotional baggage and abandonment issues, but I hope you can overlook those. I'm still the same person you've been friends with all this time."

Hongjoong finally takes a long, deep breath, feeling like all the weight has been lifted off his shoulders. It's freeing, exhilarating, and Joong thinks he might just collapse in relief. 

When he looks over at Seonghwa, the alpha has tears running silently down his face, looking at Hongjoong so tenderly it makes Joong want to start crying again. 

They sit there together for a while, holding each other, as Seonghwa cries for Hongjoong, and it's heartbreaking in a different way from what Joong's ever felt before, but it also heals him to see just how openly Seonghwa cares.

Seonghwa finally straightens up, inhaling through his nose, chuckling slightly as he dries his tears on his sleeve.

"Hongjoong, thank you so much for trusting me enough to tell me all this," Seonghwa says, hands still cradling Hongjoong's gently. "I can't imagine what it must've been like -God - but you're so strong. Joong, I think you're the strongest person I know."

Hongjoong shakes his head, looking at their joined hands. "I'm grateful to you, Seonghwa," he whispers. "You helped me remember what happiness feels like."

"No, that was all you," Seonghwa tells him. "You made that choice. I was only there to support you. Give yourself more credit."

Hongjoong smiles at him, grateful, and Hwa returns the sentiment. It feels like they're healing, bit by bit, slowly but surely. 

"What did you want to say?" Hongjoong asks him, now that he's spoken his turn, and Seonghwa's lips upturn a little. The alpha blows out a long exhale, avoiding his gaze and looking like he's trying to hide his anxiousness.

"Hongjoong, I need to explain myself to you as well," the alpha murmurs. "I have things I need to clear up. And I know you didn't mean what you said that day, but I thought I'd address it anyway. I understand what I'm about to say might come as a bit of a shock to you, but I'm telling you this without any intention to manipulate you or guilt you into something. I'm saying this because I want to come clean, and if you tell me to leave and never come back after you hear this, then I'll go. I swear."

"Seonghwa, you're scaring me," Hongjoong says, wide-eyed, because Seonghwa's scent is an odd combination of wistfulness, nervousness and acceptance. Joong has no idea what he's about to say, and it terrifies him to imagine all the possibilities. 

Seonghwa looks off into the distance for a few moments before he comes back to himself. Shaking his head as if to clear his thoughts, the alpha makes eye contact with Joong, his gaze serious, and Joong can't look away. 

Seonghwa starts to speak, still holding Hongjoong's gaze. 

"Before you moved in, I was living like a recluse, as Wooyoung likes to say," Hwa begins, mouth lifting slightly at the corners. "It's true. I didn't come out of my house often. Outside of my little sphere, I had no interest in the rest of the world. Until I looked out the window one day and saw you standing on the lawn in front of the house next door."

Seonghwa smiles at the memory, and Hongjoong remembers it just as clearly, seeing the alpha leaning out his window and staring back at him in surprise from afar. That seems so long ago now, after everything they've been through.

"I don't know why I decided to warm up to you. It's not because I had any ulterior motive. At first, I only thought you probably needed my help, and that was all. But after that we started spending more and more time together, and I guess that's where it all started. That's when I realized what was going on."

Hongjoong's pulse starts racing as he listens to Hwa tell his story. There's something deliberate in his voice, something that makes Joong fixate on his words, desperate to hear him out to the end before his heart beats its way out of his chest.

"I think you might already know where I'm going with this, but please just hear me out." Seonghwa whispers, and Joong doesn't even blink, doesn't move an inch. "Hongjoong, you're the only person I've let into my life so readily, and so willingly, and you changed it for the better. Joong-ah, you are kind, and funny, and smart and so so beautiful, and you might not feel the same way about yourself, but that's how I see you, that's how my parents see you, and that's how our friends see you. These past few months have been the best I've ever had, and it's all thanks to you.

"I think I'm beginning to digress here, but my point is that - Hongjoong," Seonghwa takes a deep breath, but Hongjoong can't remember how to breathe, is holding his breath and anticipating what Hwa is about to say.

Seonghwa's grip tightens slightly on Hongjoong, and Joong squeezes his hands in a silent gesture to reassure him that he's listening with bated breath and heart hammering in his chest.

Seonghwa closes his eyes for a second, reopening them to pin Joong in place with his gaze, and he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

Softly, the alpha confesses, "Hongjoong, I've had feelings for you, ever since you knocked on my door that night, even if it took me a while to admit it to myself. But I've accepted it now, and I understand if you don't feel the same way. I told you the only reason I'm saying all this is to come clean, and I meant it. If you want me to leave, then I will, but I needed to say this."

Hongjoong is left stunned, feeling slightly giddy, heart pounding, sure he's heard wrongly, because it can't be true. It's impossible. Park Seonghwa, alpha of his dreams, confessing his love right here where they're sitting, hands clasped together. 

"Hongjoong?" Seonghwa asks timidly, and Joong realizes he's been sitting there, gaping for far too long.

Seonghwa exhales, looking crestfallen, and nods, smiling sadly. He starts to pull his hands away from Joong, and Hongjoong panics. 

"No!" he yelps, grabbing Seonghwa's hands, and the alpha startles. Hongjoong regains his composure, shaking his head vehemently, trying to hold back his smile but failing.

Grinning, but at the same time feeling his eyes stinging, Hongjoong grasps Seonghwa firmly by the hands.

"No, Seonghwa, I'm sorry, I was just surprised," he babbles, squeezing Hwa's hand. "What I meant to say - I mean - oh, Seonghwa, you absolute idiot!" he blurts out, voice quivering with emotion, and Hwa looks at him with wide eyes. Joong softens, tears beginning to spill over for the nth time that day.

This time, though, his heart is aching with something precious and wholesome, as if it's been stuffed too full instead of drained empty.

"I've liked you for just as long," Joong tells him, heart full and eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I only thought - I thought it was just me, because you were so gentle and kind and I fell for you right away. I thought you deserved better than a fucked-up omega."

Seonghwa's eyes, wet and dark, are blown wide with surprise, and then staggering relief, and then he's crying again, but he's also smiling so hard his cheeks bunch up.

The alpha reaches out to cradle Joong's cheek tenderly. "You're not fucked up," he says, voice shaking but firm, and Hongjoong nods jerkily, smiling through his own joyful tears.

"I know, that's just what I thought at the time," he whispers, nuzzling against Seonghwa's hand, and oh, it feels so right, so good to be sitting here with this alpha, adrenaline buzzing through his veins. 

Minutes pass before either of them make a sound, too absorbed in each other and basking in the sheer elation and relief hanging between them, a shared burden finally lifted off both their shoulders. 

"I know it hasn't been that long since we met," Hwa eventually murmurs, tender and sincere, "but I really fucking like you. I like you so much it hurts."

Hongjoong giggles, getting up from his sitting position to launch himself at Seonghwa, arms wrapping around the alpha's neck. Hwa catches him smoothly, holding him in his lap and pressing his lips to Hongjoong's temple, uncaring of the fact that Hongjoong's hair is matted and tangled.

"I like you too, dummy," Joong says, wiping his eyes on Hwa's shoulder, and Seonghwa lets out a wet laugh. "I like you more than anyone else in the world."

Hwa chuckles, and Hongjoong joins in. It feels ridiculous, two grown adults, half-weeping and half-laughing, embracing and confessing their feelings like a couple of fifth graders would, but it doesn't matter to either of them. Hongjoong's never felt as safe, as elated and contented as he feels here in Seonghwa's arms.

"I feel like my heart is going to burst," Hwa admits quietly, and Hongjoong draws back so that their faces are only inches apart, cupping the alpha's face in his hands. Seonghwa's gaze is fond, intense and gentle at the same time, and Hongjoong almost says _I love you_ right then and there.

Hongjoong can feel Seonghwa's breath on his face, their foreheads and noses brushing against each other, and as Hwa's eyes search his own, it feels so overwhelmingly intimate that Hongjoong shivers involuntarily. It feels just like that night on the beach, except now they're on the same page, and Joong isn't going to let Seonghwa go this time.

"Seonghwa, can I kiss you?" Jong whispers, barely audibly, and he feels Hwa swallow, close his eyes and nod, and then Seonghwa is leaning forward to press their lips together.

It's slow, gentle and almost tentative at first, but Hongjoong melts right into it almost instantly, sighing against Seonghwa's lips, pulling the alpha closer and tilting his head for a better angle, swiping his tongue against Hwa's bottom lip for a brief moment and hearing the alpha's breath hitch.

Seonghwa tastes like coffee, and he makes a little sound in the back of his throat, pulling away to separate their lips, only to rejoin them again, his hands coming up to rest on either side of Joong's waist. It leaves a warm, fuzzy feeling in Hongjoong's stomach, and he strokes a hand along the side of Seonghwa's face as their lips move together. 

They trade kisses like that, back and forth between them for what seems like forever. Hongjoong feels Seonghwa's lips curving into a smile against his mouth.

He's always wondered what it would feel like to taste that sweet smile, and now he has it all to himself. 

Unexpectedly, Hongjoong's traitorous, traitorous stomach chooses that inopportune moment to growl, and Hongjoong breaks the kiss abruptly, mortified and hiding his face in his sleeves. 

Seonghwa laughs at him, pulling his hands away from his face. 

"Hungry?" the alpha teases, and it is such a tremendous relief to have their playful, comfortable dynamic back in place after days - no, months - of pining after each other, but now Hongjoong gets to kiss Hwa like he hadn't been able to before, so maybe it's worth it.

"You bet," Hongjoong shoots back, beaming as he pulls Hwa off the bed. They probably look like two lunatics, unwashed and unkempt but grinning so widely their faces hurt. "It's your turn to make me lunch."

"Yes, Joong," retorts Hwa, but this time he swoops in to press a kiss to the corner of Hongjoong's mouth, and Joong blushes. 

Hongjoong releases a peal of laughter as the alpha saunters off smugly, following him down the stairs and retaliating by smacking his lips obnoxiously against Hwa's cheek.

It feels breathtakingly wonderful to be back together, to be Hongjoong-and-Seonghwa as they've always been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so finally the slow burn has paid off! Poor joongie... dont be too mad at him for being mean to hwa - he didnt mean it and he's been through a lot 😔😔 but finally they managed to clear things up between them. I hope you enjoyed the angst even if it was pretty brief. It's mostly all fluff from now on, unless some evil part of me decides to switch things up 😳😳
> 
> I hope this chapter didn't feel too rushed or messy 😔 To be honest, I kind of hate how thos chapter turned out, even though I thought it was okay at first. I'm having a hard time trying to find inspiration and motivation to keep writing, especially since I'm really busy with school. That being said, I'm going to keep working on the next chapters as long as I can, and I hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Even though I'm too busy to reply to all the comments, know that I read every single one and appreciate them so much. They keep me inspired to keep writing!!! 
> 
> See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have this very overdue chapter!!
> 
> im still juggling this story along with schoolwork and other commitments, so I hope you can understand why updates aren't coming as fast as they used to. But don't worry, this story won't be abandoned. I've put too much work into it for that!
> 
> ALSO!!! COMEBACK IS TOMORROW EVERYBODY SAY WHOOOOOP can't wait to see what they have up their sleeve this time!!!!!!
> 
> That being said, please enjoy!

Nothing much changes between them.

At the root of it all, Hongjoong and Seonghwa are still the same as they've always been. There's still the same playful banter and affectionate touches, just that now, there's the added bonus of being able to sneak kisses and let their gazes linger freely on one another. 

It's freeing, very much so, especially since Seonghwa's been dreaming of nothing but this for the past three months. It had felt so, so good to finally confess and lift the weight off of his shoulders, even if Hwa had initially been terrified to let himself open up and possibly face the worst heartbreak of his life.

But he's glad he took the risk, Hwa thinks, otherwise he wouldn't be here right now, sitting on his bed with Hongjoong in his lap, trading kisses with Joong's laptop and headphones lying forgotten beside them.

Hongjoong is so warm, so soft and so small in his arms, and Seonghwa can't wrap his head around the fact that this is really happening, that it's Hongjoong who he gets to kiss and touch like this, like he's always wanted to.

It's been only a week since they had their talk, and this is something fairly new to both of them. It's a recent development Hwa wouldn't mind turning into a routine, though. 

The taste of Hongjoong's lips is intoxicating. Seonghwa could get drunk on his soft mouth and breathy sighs, his little sounds as they separate and reconnect, trading kisses back and forth. 

"Seonghwa," Hongjoong says in between kisses, and Seonghwa hums, moving to press his lips down the curve of Hongjoong's jaw, moving towards his neck where his scent is strongest. Hongjoong's hands tighten on Hwa's shoulders, but he makes a valiant effort to keep speaking. 

"Seonghwa," the omega repeats breathlessly as Seonghwa nuzzles against his scent gland, more insistent this time, and Hwa reluctantly detaches himself from Joong's neck to peer up at him curiously.

"Hwa, I don't wanna be that person, but... what are we doing?" Hongjoong asks quietly, suddenly sombre, and Seonghwa tilts his head, frowning unconsciously to match Hongjoong's sudden change in mood.

Taking the omega's hand, Seonghwa lets his thumb rub soothing patterns against his smooth skin. 

"What do you mean?" Hwa prompts gently, and Joong sighs almost inaudibly, squeezing Hwa's hand gently, taking a deep breath.

"I mean - I know we spoke about this and both of us know there's a mutual attraction here - but what are we, _exactly_ , to one another? And when are we going to tell our friends? And your parents? Where are we heading with this?" 

Hongjoong has been avoiding his gaze, but how he lifts his head to look Seonghwa square in the eye. 

"Hwa, I want you to know that I'm serious about this. About us," Joong admits in a low murmur. "And I'm not saying you're not; you made your stand pretty clear on that day. I just want to make sure we're on the same page about this whole thing. Because when the baby comes, they're going to be my first priority, and I need you to know that. I'm not always going to have time for the things we're able to do now, as much as I truly want to be with you." 

There's a tone of finality in Hongjoong's words, but it doesn't quite mask the quiver in his voice. Seonghwa doesn't break their eye contact, and the alpha takes a few seconds to internalize Hongjoong's words and sort through what he wants to say before speaking. 

"Hongjoong, I'm just as serious about this as you are," Hwa starts off by reassuring him, and is rewarded with a tiny smile from the omega. "I know you and the pup come as a package deal, but why would you think that would deter me in any way? I'll admit I've grown very emotionally attached to the pup." 

Hwa punctuates his words by laying a gentle hand over Joong's belly, and, as if the pup can sense his presence, Hwa feels a familiar fluttering against the palm of his hand that brings an unconscious smile to his face. 

Eyes trained on his hand splayed over Joong's belly, Seonghwa pours his heart out. 

"Joong, I see you and the pup in my future," Hwa confesses in a whisper. "It would be a huge privilege if you'd let me into your lives. I want nothing more than to be by your side and help you raise this child. I want to be there for every milestone, and every scraped knee and every teenage mood swing. I want to experience all of that with you, even if I'm not the pup's biological sire. I want all of that, but only if you'll let me." 

Seonghwa presses a kiss to the back of Hongjoong's hand. "I know we haven't really gone through the normal courting routines or even been on a date or anything like that, but I want us to be a family. It might be too early to say this, but I'd like nothing better than to call you my mate one day." 

Hongjoong still hasn't said anything, but Hwa can tell that he's listening intently with bated breath. Seonghwa closes his eyes and chuckles softly. "That being said, if you're asking about official titles, I'd be happy to call us a couple. And if you're uncomfortable with that, then I'm happy not labeling us at all. We can just be Seonghwa and Hongjoong. And the baby." 

Joong hasn't said anything yet, hasn't even moved an inch. As he finishes his little speech, Seonghwa huffs out a quiet, resigned laugh. "I'm really sorry. This must be a lot to digest. I know we wanted to make sure we were on the same page, but I guess I shouldn't have let everything out at one go, huh?"

Seonghwa finally looks back up, and his breath catches in his throat at the way Hongjoong is staring at him, eyes glistening, mouth curved into a smile. Hwa doesn't think anyone has looked at him like this before, with so much affection, so much love. 

Hongjoong reaches up to sling his arms around Hwa's shoulders, bending his head slightly to bring their faces close to one another.

"Seonghwa, I don't care that you're not biologically related to the baby. You're more of a sire than their biological one could have ever dreamed of being," Joong reiterates firmly, pressing their foreheads together briefly.

"You're a wonderful role model, and you already care so much. So yes, I want you in my baby's life, and I want you in _my_ life. For as long as possible," Hongjoong tells him, tears shining in his eyes, but he doesn't bother to wipe them away. His voice is trembling with emotion even as Hwa holds him tighter.

Hongjoong releases a wet little laugh, bubbling over with a sudden palpable joy."Yes, I want us to be a family. Yes, I want you to be my adopted baby daddy. And yes , I want you to be my significant other. And my future mate, if everything goes to plan."

Seonghwa feels his vision blur, and he feels dampness on his hands where he's cupping Joong's face.

"Don't cry," he says, even as he blinks his own years away. "I feel like we've been crying too much lately."

Hongjoong giggles, hands reaching up to hold Hwa's "It's a good kind of crying," he says, and Hwa nods, thumbs wiping Joong's tears away. Seonghwa knows there's a blinding grin on his face that he can't hold back, his happiness seeping through like sunlight through cracks. 

"How about we go on a few dates, get to know each other more as a couple, and then maybe we can think about telling our friends and my parents," Hwa suggests. "If you're okay with that."

"I'm okay with it," Joong says, body relaxed, voice muffled into Seonghwa's chest. "I'm excited."

"What for?"

"I don't know. I'm just excited for life in general, I guess. Everything's going just the way I dreamed for it to," Joong says, and his scent takes on a saltiness that tells Hwa he's starting to get emotional. Hongjoong had probably been prepared to live a life of hardship as a single parent in a secluded neighborhood, but now he gets to live a life he's happy with, and Seonghwa is so grateful that he gets to be here for Hongjoong through the ups and downs. 

They sit there in silence, holding each other as Hwa rubs comforting circles into Joong's back. It feels like forever and almost no time at all before the sound of Seonghwa's phone ringing shatters the silence, and they reluctantly disentangle themselves from each other. The tension in the atmosphere dissipates into nothing, leaving behind the feel of warmth and coziness that Seonghwa has always associated with Hongjoong. 

The call turns out to be Jongho asking about tomorrow's dinner plans. Hongjoong and Seonghwa indulge him, answering naturally and pretending they're not holding hands out of view of the camera frame.

* * *

Seonghwa is a man of his word, and he takes his promises very seriously. Especially when it comes to Hongjoong. 

So he devises a simple plan, works out the logistics and possible outcomes, and then sets it into motion. Taking up a vantage point from his bedroom window, where he can clearly see most of Hongjoong's house, he watches as the omega opens the front door and freezes. 

The omega's figure stoops gingerly, accommodating his swollen belly as he picks up the little gift Hwa had left on his porch, just before he'd rung the doorbell and made a mad dash into his own house where he'd be hidden from view, and Hwa snickers at the memory.

Hongjoong's head swivels around to look up at Hwa's bedroom window, and Seonghwa immediately ducks out of sight, giggling madly and feeling like a high-schooler asking their crush out to prom.

True to expectations, Seonghwa gets a phone call from Hongjoong less than a minute later. 

"What is this?" is the first thing Joong asks, voice amused and bewildered at the same time, and Seonghwa can't keep his giggles in. 

"You sent me flowers?" Joong asks over Hwa's uncontrollable laughter. Seonghwa doesn't even know why he's so giddy. But then again, love does peculiar things to even the sternest of people. 

"I told you I was going to court you properly," Seonghwa finally calms down enough to say, wiping away tears of mirth. "Anyway, they're not just for you. Did you read the note?"

"Yes, it was very sweet of you to include the pup," Hongjoong says, and Hwa can sense the exasperated fondness in his voice. "You do know you don't have to buy my - our - affection at this point, Hwa?"

"I know," Hwa says, beaming as he flops into his bed, cradling his phone to his ear and feeling very much like a lovesick fool. "But what's wrong with me wanting to shower you and the baby with gifts? I think you deserve nice things." 

Hongjoong sighs teasingly, and Hwa can picture him shaking his head as he stares down at the elaborate bouquet of flowers Seonghwa had ordered for him. 

"Okay, you big sap," Joong tells him, and Hwa wants to make a retort about how Hongjoong is the one who's all but crooning at him right now, but he doesn't. "You put quite a lot of red roses in here, huh? I knew you were going to be the romantic type, but you really went all out."

Seonghwa sniffs playfully. "You love me," he declares, uncharacteristically cheeky, and he hears Joong exhale on the other side of the line. 

"Maybe I do," Hongjoong says, but it sounds quiet and laced with affection, like a confession to himself. Seonghwa is immediately smitten all over again. 

"I knew it," Hwa replies just as quietly, still keeping a teasing tone. "Don't let your guard down, Hongjoong-ah. I've got more up my sleeve."

Hongjoong laughs at him, and Seonghwa finds himself smiling stupidly at the ceiling.

"I'd say the same to you," the omega replies. "Don't forget who you're dealing with, Park Seonghwa. I'm not that easy."

"Don't I know it," Hwa passes back, and they fall easily into their usual playful back-and-forth until it's time for lunch and Joong comes over, shaking his head as Hwa scoops him up and twirls him around gleefully. 

* * *

Seonghwa quickly finds out that Hongjoong had meant it when he'd claimed he'd put up a fight.

Two days after the flowers, Seonghwa finds a little box in the mail with suspiciously familiar handwriting denoting it "for Seonghwa" with a heart beside his name.

True to expectations, upon opening the box, Seonghwa shakes his head in fond disbelief and awe as he stares at the leather bracelet adorned with a silver charm. Nestled against it is a short note from Hongjoong that reads " _told you I wasn't that easy. Hope you like this courting gift xox_ o."

Hongjoong picks up the phone on the first ring, already snickering, and Seonghwa tries to keep the pout of of his voice. 

"This isn't how it's supposed to go," Seonghwa complains, although he's smoothing his hand over the bracelet as he speaks. It's a beautiful piece of jewelry, sleek and simple in design. There's a silver charm in the shape of the planet Mars - _Hwaseong_ -hanging from it, and Seonghwa appreciates the thought that must have gone behind the meaning of the gift. Still, that doesn't mean he's going to let it slide. 

'I told you to keep your guard up," Hongjoong retorts, and Hwa can clearly hear the glee in his voice. "I'm not going to sit here and let you spend your money on me without getting some of the action as well."

"But it's supposed to be the alpha giving courting gifts," Hwa tries one last-ditch attempt at deterring his omega, and Joong only snorts at him. 

"Says who? It's 2020," Hongjoong insists. "And if you plan on showering me with "nice things", as you call it, then I'm going to shower you right back. It's all or none. You can choose."

Seonghwa tries to be mad. He does. But the way Hongjoong says it so resolutely is so endearing to him, the fact that the omega is so determined to return his affection and court Seonghwa right back, is enough to pulverize any hint of indignance and replaced it with fond affection instead.

"Fine," Hwa huffs, mock-wounded. "Just know that I'm totally going to give better gifts than you."

"Is that a challenge, Park Seonghwa?" Hongjoong hums, and Seonghwa sighs non-confrontationally. 

"No, it's not," Hwa placates him. "Thank you for the bracelet, Joong. It's beautiful."

"It is, isn't it? I thought of you when I saw the charm."

"Where'd you get it from?" Seonghwa asks absently, not expecting a reply, and he's right. 

"That's a secret," Joong tells him seriously, and Seonghwa sighs in fake exasperation. "Fine then, keep your secrets," Hwa says, getting up from the couch and stretching. "I'll come over for lunch right about now."

"Okay," Joong hums. "See you soon."

"See you," Seonghwa replies affectionately, and he hangs up as he's walking over Joong's yard, already impatient to show off the bracelet hanging round his wrist. 

* * *

They go on their first official date a few days later. It's nothing that anyone else would find exciting, just a short little date at a quaint froyo place in town, watching the people going back and forth outside the window and playing footsie underneath the table as they steal bites from each other's food. 

It feels different that it had felt when they were still dancing around each other. This feels just as comfortable, but now there's a mutual sense of security in the establishment of the fact that they're finally heading somewhere that both of them want to be. 

Seonghwa looks at the omega sitting across him, with his precious smiles and swollen belly, drowning in the sweater Hwa had recently gifted him with, tiny hands gesturing as he speaks, and Hwa thinks he could find a million different ways to fall in love with Joong all over again. 

* * *

Seonghwa's dam, as expected, finds out quicker than anyone else can even begin to suspect. 

The very second Hongjoong and Seonghwa enter the bakery, it seems like she's already somehow caught on. She doesn't immediately rush to hug them as she usually would. Instead, she stands there, eyes glistening with tears and mouth open as she looks as them standing with fingers laced together, Hongjoong's necklace - the latest courting gift from Hwa - glinting in the hollow of his throat.

"Seonghwa," she says, looking at Hwa and then at Joong and back again, and Seonghwa sighs happily, nodding and watching as she finally comes around to embrace the both of them as well as she can with Joong's eight-month belly in the way. They sway together in her embrace for a good few minutes until she pulls away slightly to regard the both of them.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," she murmurs, kissing them on the cheek in turn. "I'm so very happy."

Hwa's sire is just as elated, crushing Hwa in her embrace as Hwa feels her struggling not to get too emotional. Thankfully, she managed to compose herself, pulling Hongjoong into a much gentler hold. 

Hongjoong ends up sniffling, probably affected by the mood around him, emotions amplified by his hormonal state. Seonghwa laughs at him when he goes to bury his face in Hwa's shoulder, and his parents coo as they watch. Hwa's dam is openly crying tears of joy , and Seonghwa had not intended nor expected this to be so emotional, but he similarly finds himself fighting back tears.

It seems impossible that only a few months ago he was here pouring out his feelings for Hongjoong to his dam, and now he's introducing the same omega to his parents as his significant other.

Their friends, always on brand, are a different kind of excited, reacting with an explosive amount of vigour. Wooyoung and Mingi are the first to scream as soon as Seonghwa and Hongjoong walk into the room, holding hands and doused thoroughly in each other's scent.

San almost bursts into happy tears, shooting up from the couch and hugging both of them around the necks. Yeosang comes up and pulls Hwa into an embrace, and Seonghwa buries his face into Yeo's shoulder, hearing the unspoken meaning behind the way Yeosang's arms grip him tightly around the waist.

Hongjoong is similarly affected, wiping his eyes on Yunho's shoulder as the beta hugs him, saying something into his ear.

Everyone comes up then to join the embrace, laughing and demanding answers and whining about how " _if you guys had waited just a week longer to get your shit together I would've won the bet_!"

Just like the first night they'd all met, the eight of them end up in a giant group hug which transforms into a giant cuddle pile on the couch. Even smothered underneath San's bicep, arm going dead from Yunho laying on it, Seonghwa can't stop smiling.

Later on, Seonghwa is whisked away into a corner by Yunho and Mingi, who descend upon him with unprecedented intimidating stares and start giving him The Talk about how they'll castrate him if he makes Hongjoong cry, to which Hwa hastily reassures them that he has no such intentions and promises to voluntarily offer himself up for sacrifice if he ever hurts Hongjoong. 

Seonghwa is still smiling like an idiot when he's finally released from the interrogation chamber and they wave goodbye to the others. The grin never leaves his face even as they drive back home, Hongjoong fiddling with the radio stations and singing softly.

Seonghwa's cheeks are aching sweetly by the time he kisses Hongjoong goodnight on the omega's front porch, nosing into the omega's hair before reluctantly letting him go, watching as the door closes gently behind him, but knowing that they're going to have days ahead of them. 

* * *

Seonghwa seems to have developed an unhealthy obsession with Hongjoong's belly. 

Hongjoong smiles to himself, stroking over his alpha's hair as Hwa lays draped over his legs, head resting gently on his belly. Joong's shirt is pushed up to expose the bare skin of his stomach as Seonghwa's hands rest lightly over his sides. The alpha is mindful to keep his weight off the omega, but keeps his cheek pressed gently to the skin of Hongjoong's stomach.

Seonghwa does this a lot, where he presses an ear to Hongjoong's belly as if he can hear the pup talking to him. Joong, amused, had asked him once what exactly he was trying to accomplished, but Seonghwa had only shushed him and said he was communicating with the pup. 

The funny thing is, the baby seems to be in tune with Seonghwa's quirky little antics. The pup kicks up a storm whenever Seonghwa is around, as if they know instinctively that their alpha is right there and want to let him know that they're listening to him, whether he's murmuring nonsense or singing softly to them.

This means that Hongjoong's poor ribs undergo a fair bit of a battering whenever this occurs, but Joong thinks it's very much worth it to see the smile stretched over Hwa's face whenever the baby responds to him.

As if on cue, the pup starts flailing around just then, feet kicking madly, and Hongjoong releases an involuntary gasp at the jolting sensation. 

On the contrary, Seonghwa lights up as soon as he feels the familiar sensation on the skin of his cheek. 

"They're kicking me in the face," Seonghwa declares gleefully, and Hongjoong ignores the way his heart flutters, instead pretending to be grumpy to mask the way his inner omega swoons to see Hwa so enamoured by such a simple thing.

"They're kicking me in the ribs," Hongjoong points out, faux-indignant. Seonghwa laughs, not cruelly but with delight, and smooths an apologetic hand over Hongjoong's belly, sending goosebumps over Joong's skin.

"Hey, stop it now," he admonishes gently, addressing Joong's belly, and Hongjoong snorts. "Be nice to your dam."

Of course, the pup obeys right away, ceasing their vigorous movement, and Hongjoong gapes at his own belly. 

"Excuse me?" he says, watching as Seonghwa's expression turns triumphant. "How is this fair? I'm the one who has to carry them for nine months, and I'm the one who has to go through excruciating pain to bring them into the world, and yet they never stop kicking when I ask them to! "

Hwa gives him a cheeky smile. "It's not my fault they love me," he sing-songs, sounding obnoxiously smug, and Hongjoong scowls thunderously.

"They're haven't even been born yet and you're already the favorite parent," he mutters darkly, but the furrow in his brow quickly smoothens out as Seonghwa presses a tender kiss to the curve of his belly, lingering for a moment.

The baby sends out one last kick in response before falling silent, and Seonghwa smiles, pulling Hongjoong's shirt back over his stomach, leaning up to press a soothing kiss to his mouth.

Well, Hongjoong decides even as he's wrapping his arms around Seonghwa's neck, if the baby's going to play favorites, and seeing as they've already got Seonghwa wrapped around their tiny finger, that just means Joong's going to have an easier time coercing Seonghwa to changing dirty diapers. 

* * *

They throw a baby shower for Hongjoong a week later.

Apart from the eight of them only Seonghwa's parents are invited, as per Hongjoong's wishes for a small, intimate gathering. 

At eight months pregnant, Hongjoong's belly is so swollen that it looks full to bursting, and Seonghwa marvels at the way it sits heavy on Hongjoong's slim frame. Joong is beginning to have trouble going up and down stairs, and even bending down to do his laces or pick something up from the floor, but lucky for him, Seonghwa never stops hovering, determined to help in any way he can. 

Hongjoong always tries to swat him off, but Hwa knows he's faking it. Joong's never been good at trying to pretend he's unaffected whenever Seonghwa pays extra careful attention to him. It's sweet, and Hwa is more than willing to bend to his omega's every whim. 

For the first time since they'd come together, everyone gathers at Hongjoong's house. San and Mingi are the first to traipse in, triumphantly carrying armfuls of purple balloons. Jongho and Yunho follow behind, toting a mysterious gigantic box between them, and Yeosang and Wooyoung come last, carrying more bags and boxes.

Seonghwa can't help but laugh at the dumbfounded expression on Hongjoong's face. 

"This is too much!" Hongjoong exclaims, even as their friends set their cargo down on the floor. "I thought we agreed on a small, simple celebration!" 

Wooyoung is quick to reply. "You should've seen how San's original plan looked," Woo snorts, and Yunho laughs. 

"He wanted to go all out and order a whole banquet," the beta agrees. "Mingi and I had to talk him out of it."

Hongjoong still looks overwhelmed, leaning against Seonghwa, and Hwa laughs, guiding him to go sit on the couch. 

Seonghwa's parents arrive just as they're hunkering down around the coffee table with bottles of soda from Hongjoong's fridge. Wooyoung goes to open the door, which is followed by the sound of delighted laughter echoing down the hallway and the familiar sound of Hwa's parents' voices. 

Seonghwa's dam and sire walk into the living room carrying a huge cake box in between them. 

Hongjoong's initial reaction, as expected, is one of protest, even if his heart clearly isn't in it. Hwa's dam doesn't let him finish his sentence before she leans down to kiss his cheek, cutting off his half-hearted protests. Seonghwa's sire comes around to hug him, rubbing his back affectionately, and Hongjoong finally subsides, accepting their affection easily. 

As a whole, it feels more like a cozy little social gathering rather than a party, with everyone chatting and casually guessing at the the baby's gender, birthday, and weight. Hongjoong admits that he's been thinking but hasn't decided on any names yet, even though it's a task made significantly more complicated by the fact that he's opting not to find out the baby's gender until birth. 

Hongjoong had declined the idea of any games or activities, saying he hated being the center of attention. At that time Seonghwa remembers saying something cheesy in response along the lines of " _you're always the center of my attention"_ which had earned him an affectionate little smack on the arm, and he recalls the memory with a fond grin. 

"What are you smiling at?" Joong asks, and Seonghwa is brought back to the present, where all his loved ones are gathered together around the coffee table, sipping on soda and munching on chocolate cake. 

"Nothing," Hwa says, and before anyone can react, swoops in to press a kiss to Hongjoong's mouth. "Just that you're so cute."

Mingi and Wooyoung let out disgusted sounds even as Hwa's parents coo at them, and San starts laughing about how Seonghwa is so lame, but Hwa is happy to accept the laughter, letting their mirth add to the feeling of comfort brewing in his heart. Hongjoong is bright red and hiding his face in his hands, and Seonghwa loves the sight of him so much. 

After gorging themselves on cake, Yeosang stands up and announces that it's time to get out the gifts. 

San and Wooyoung call first dibs, proudly showing off the dozen or so animal onesies they'd procured, and they top it off with a baby monitor. Yunho and Mingi present Hongjoong with a convertible playmat, and Yeosang and Jongho smugly reveal the premium-quality, expensive looking stroller that had apparently been inside the huge mystery box they'd brought in, which Hongjoong initially tried to refuse but finally relents when he's shot down. 

Seonghwa's dam and sire have pieced together for Joong a box full of necessities like burp clothes, a pacifier, simple toys and a mobile that twinkles out a soft tune. Hwa is surprised at how much thought they've put into it, but then again, seeing how they've all but adopted Joong, maybe it isn't so surprising after all. Hongjoong gives everyone a hug, thanking them profusely.

The gathering ends with a dinner of Chinese takeout, which Seonghwa's dam and sire picked up on the way over. They all stay behind to clean up the dishes and dispose of the boxes, and then Seonghwa and Hongjoong are hugging everyone, thanking them and waving them off one by one as they drive off.

Hwa's parents are the last to leave, and his dam tells Joong to "take care, dear," before they're driving off too. 

Once the house is empty, Hongjoong sighs contentedly and sags against Hwa, and the alpha opens his arms to accept Joong's weight, pressing his nose into his hair and basking the the scent of strawberries. 

"I didn't know a gathering could be so tiring," Joong remarks absently. "But it was really nice. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you did," Hwa murmurs against his forehead. Now that everyone's gone and it's just them, Seonghwa finds himself relaxing, basking in Hongjoong's comforting presence.

"Hongjoong," Hwa says, and Joong hums. "I have something I wanted to give you." Hwa pulls back, smiling at the way Hongjoong's eyes widen slightly.

Hwa leads him to the couch, sitting him down. "Wait here," Hwa tells him gently, and receives a nod before he goes off to fetch his gift. 

When he returns, Joong is waiting patiently for him as promised, and Seonghwa is struck with a sense of deja vu.

It's incredibly reminiscent of the first time they'd met, except now Seonghwa is bringing his omega something he's taken special care to make, instead of lending a hammer to the mysterious next door neighbor.

Seonghwa takes a seat across Hongjoong, their eyes meeting. Joong's gaze flickers down to his hands, where he's cradling the memory book he's personalized for Hongjoong. 

Hwa had made it out of a scrapbook, and on the front there's the sonogram that Joong had given him, glued painstakingly carefully to the cover.

Inside, Seonghwa had hand-written different pages to indicate various milestones of the baby's life. First word. First steps. Hand and feet measurements. 

With this book, Hwa hopes Hongjoong can document a piece of his baby's childhood and take it as a precious reminder those years. And if everything goes Hwa's way, he'll be there to witness everything, every step of the way. 

Silently, he hands the book over, watching as Hongjoong takes it carefully, smoothing a hand reverently over the sonogram on the front, flipping through the pages gently. Hwa watches as his eyes start to get wet, the omega bringing a hand up to swipe at his eyes, his scent growing slightly saltier. 

Hongjoong hugs the book to his chest, taking a deep breath. 

"Seonghwa, thank you," he murmurs, looking at Hwa with shining eyes. "This means so much to me."

Seonghwa only smiles, reaching out to swipe a thumb across Hongjoong's cheekbone, and Joong leans into his touch. 

"I'm glad you like it," Hwa says. "It's a simple gift, but I wanted to make it as personal as possible."

"I love it," Joong says, voice raw with emotion. "I really love it."

Seonghwa smooths a hand over his hair. "I'm glad you like it," he admits. "I wasn't sure what to give you at first."

Hongjoong puts the book down to crawl closer to Hwa, pressing a damp kiss against his cheek. "You didn't even have to give me anything," Hongjoong points out, rolling his eyes with faked attitude. "The parents of the pup aren't supposed to give each other baby shower gifts."

Seonghwa's alpha preens at being referred to as the baby's sire. "Well, you can think of it as a shared gift," Seonghwa says. "I'll be there to help you fill up this memory book." He taps his finger gently against the black and white sonogram of their pup.

"I'll hold you to that," Joong says, and he's already pulling Hwa towards him. The alpha goes willingly, meeting Hongjoong's lips in a tender kiss, cupping his face gently. 

They kiss until the clock chimes to let them know it's 9pm. Hongjoong pulls away, placating Seonghwa's little whine with a soft touch against his arm. 

Hwa starts to stand, reluctant to take his leave and go back to an empty house, but to his surprise, Hongjoong stops him with a smile hand on his wrist. 

"Seonghwa," Hongjoong says, slightly nervous, and Hwa's wrist tingles where they're making contact. Hongjoong squirms in his seat before he directs his question to Hwa in an embarrassed little voice. 

"What would you say if I asked you to spend the night here?" Joong says, and Hwa almost thinks he's heard wrongly, but he forces himself to stay calm and answer. 

"I'd say of course," Hwa replies slowly, watching Joong's expression for any reaction. "I assume you mean that in an innocent sleepover kind of way?" 

"Yeah, yes," Joong is quick to reassure him. "I mean, we'd have to share a bed, but it wouldn't be the first time." Joong arches an eyebrow at him, and Hwa huffs out a llittle laugh.

"It's just that, it gets really lonely sometimes." Joong remarks, swinging Hwa's wrist back and forth like a pleading child. "I can't sleep sometimes because I'm craving cuddles."

Seonghwa banishes his accursed pervy alpha instincts, focusing on Hongjoong's words. 

"So you're just using me to fill the void," Hwa mock whines, teasing, and Hongjoong giggles at him, swatting at his arm with sweater paws. 

"Sure," Joong huffs, but he's smiling. "Or maybe I just want to wake up next to you."

Seonghwa can't fight his blush, dropping his head into his hands. "Don't say sappy things like that," he warns. "I might have to kiss you."

Hongjoong laughs, and it sounds like music to Seonghwa's ears. 

"Go ahead," Joong retorts, but he meets Seonghwa halfway with a smile, tilting his head to seal their lips together in a chaste little kiss.

And the next morning, when Seonghwa wakes up to Hongjoong's face looking down at his own, hand carding through the alpha's dark hair, Hwa can't resist leaning up to steal another kiss. 

Hwa thinks he wouldnt mind doing this forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seongjoong finally have their shit together can I get a HELL YEAH
> 
> Feel free to place your bets on gender and names in the comments below, or leave suggestions for a scene you'd like to see in future chapters! I am admittedly drained of my creative juices as of now so anything will be very much appreciated!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos to let me know you're enjoying this story! I live off comments. They're my daily bread and butter. 
> 
> See you next update and I hope you enjoyed 😊


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter much earlier than anticipated! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> NOTICE: this is EFFECTIVELY the last chapter of this story. Next chapter is only going to be an epilogue to wrap things up. I hope you guys enjoy this ending!

The minute Seonghwa steps into the hallway, toeing his shoes off, Hongjoong is instantly upon him, yanking at the jacket Hwa has barely started to peel off. 

"I need this," Hongjoong says in lieu of greeting, small hands tugging impatiently at Seonghwa's sleeves. Ignoring his alpha's exasperated yet fond sigh, Hongjoong endures the way Seonghwa dodges slightly to press a kiss to the omega's temple.

The omega's distended belly looks close to popping at any moment with how large the pup has grown, especially since they're so close to the due date. 

With the ever-imminent birth of the pup, Hongjoong's nesting instincts have finally kicked into full throttle. Seonghwa's alpha instincts to protect his family have prompted him to all but move into Hongjoong's house, spending his nights and days tending to Joong's every whim. 

This also means that Hwa is often made a a victim of theft when it comes to his clothes. The small nest Hongjoong had initially assembled in their bedroom has quickly grown into a huge pile of blankets, pillows and worn clothes, a few of which have been discreetly stolen from their friends but the majority of which comprises Seonghwa's dirty clothes.

Hwa squirms a little at the thought, but lets it pass because Hongjoong seems to love his scent so much. It's normal omegan instinct to want their nest to smell like their alpha; an old survival instinct left over from their ancestors back in the days when an alpha's scent was an effective way to ward off unwelcome intruders. 

To Seonghwa, the nest looks like nothing but a chaotic eruption of knick-knacks, but Hongjoong apparently knows exactly what he's doing, because the omega will all but throw a fit if Seonghwa as much as nudges a pillow out of place. 

With the nesting instincts comes the tidal wave effect of Hongjoong's hormones. While the omega's pregnancy has been smooth sailing, easy business for the past eight months, the ninth month of carrying the pup has unexpectedly thrown Hongjoong into frequent and drastic mood swings, coupled with heightened sensitivity. 

As much as Seonghwa is usually made to endure the force of Hongjoong's volatile temper, the alpha doesn't exactly mind it. Not when they're so close to welcoming their little bundle of joy into the world.

And Seonghwa knows more than anyone else just how difficult Hongjoong has it. He's been there even before they got together. He's held Hongjoong's hair back while the omega threw up in the toilet, and he's rubbed Hongjoong's swollen, aching feet at the end of many a long day.

Seonghwa doesn't mind dealing with Joong's occasional tantrums, if it means he gets to spend the rest of his mornings waking up next to him. 

"Hwa," Hongjoong whines, yanking at Seonghwa's jacket, and Hwa snaps out of his thoughts, quickly releasing the sleeve of his jacket which he hadn't even realized he'd been holding on to. 

As soon as it's in his hands, Hongjoong smiles and gives a satisfied little hum, already waddling off towards the bedroom. Seonghwa watches him go fondly, internally cooing at how the omega's enormous belly sits low and heavy on his slim frame, forcing Hongjoong to adopt a cute little waddle in order to get around.

Joong hates it, having had a hormone-induced breakdown once about how huge and disgusting he felt, but Seonghwa had been quick to reassure him that Hwa still thought he was the most beautiful omega on the planet.

And it's true, Seonghwa thinks to himself, even as he starts walking after Hongjoong, following him to the bedroom. Hongjoong is glowing, and he looks happy and contented whenever he's not experiencing fluctuating emotions. He's become the epitome of a pampered, satisfied omega, and it sends a proud tingle down Seonghwa's spine to know that his omega feels safe and cared for. 

By the time Hwa catches up with Joong, Hongjoong has already draped his jacket artfully over one of the pillows. The nest is rather massive, forming a protective barrier around the centre of the bed where they sleep. As much as the nest smells heavily of Seonghwa, Hwa knows better than to meddle with Hongjoong's little project.

The one time he'd accidentally knocked over a pillow, Hongjoong had gotten mad and burst into tears, yelled at him for a while, then immediately felt terrible for it and started crying again, apologizing profusely as he sobbed into Hwa's chest. It's a memory Seonghwa recalls with a mixture of fond exasperation and amused guilt.

Seonghwa lowers himself gingerly onto the empty middle of the bed where Hongjoong has already curled up, reaching out to pull the omega closer and nose into his hair.

Hongjoong smells like floral shampoo underneath the strong scent of strawberries, but the scent of milk has grown significantly stronger over the months. It's a combination of scents that never fails to get Seonghwa's heart racing. 

Hongjoong lets out a contented little sigh, burrowing deeper into Seonghwa's chest, and Hwa smiles a little, pressing a fleeting kiss to Joong's hair. 

They lie there for what feels like a second and an eternity all at once, just enjoying being in each other's presence, basking in the way their scents cling permanently to the bedsheets, to the floor and to every inch of the house, signifying that this is their home, well and truly so. 

Hongjoong shifts a little in Hwa's arms, angling his face to peer up sleepily at the alpha. 

"Three more weeks," Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa knows instantly what he's talking about, especially since he's also counting down the days.

"Three more weeks," Seonghwa murmurs back. He shuffles away from Hongjoong just enough to be able to smooth an affectionate hand over the omega's belly. On cue, he's greeted with the familiar fluttering sensation he's come to know so well, meaning that his pup is awake and responding to its alpha. Its sire. 

The thought makes Seonghwa shiver. The thoughts he'd tried to push away, to hide from Hongjoong, start creeping back into his heart, and Seonghwa makes an effort to banish them, but this time he's caught off guard, vulnerable in his blissfulness, and he unwittingly lets a hint of insecurity seep into his scent. 

Hongjoong, attentive as ever, catches it immediately. Drawing away, the omega frowns, reaching up to grasp Seonghwa's face gently. 

"What's wrong?" Hongjoong asks, eyes searching Hwa's gaze for answers, and Seonghwa sighs, squeezing Joong's hand on his cheek before he pulls away to move into a sitting position, mindful not to accidentally jostle the nest. 

"It's nothing. It's stupid," Seonghwa says, but Hongjoong cuts him off with a little sound, making as if to sit up, and Seonghwa instinctively reaches over to support him into a sitting position. 

"It's not stupid if it's got you this worried," Hongjoong argues, rubbing comforting circles into Seonghwa's back. Hwa leans into the touch. "Hwa, tell me what's wrong, please? Your feelings are valid no matter what. It's okay, baby. You can tell me."

Hwa smiles ruefully, finally caving in as he always does when it comes to Kim Hongjoong.

"Its just-" he lets out a humorless little chuckle, playing with the hem of his shirt. "I'm scared, you know? I'm scared of being a parent. Like- I'm so excited. For the baby. I'm excited and I- I already love the pup. So, so much."

Hwa's fingers tangle into the fabric of his shirt as he lets himself voice the thoughts that have been bothering him for days on end now. 

"I'm just so afraid that- maybe I'm not cut out to be a parent. Maybe I don't have it in me to raise this pup, and I'm not backing out or anything - I love them and I love you so much, Hongjoong - and that's precisely why I'm so scared, I think. Because if I screw up - if I do something wrong as a parent - then I don't think I can ever forgive myself." 

Seonghwa's voice grows smaller as he speaks, ending his sentence in a whisper, his eyes automatically falling shut. Hongjoong's hand is still on his back, but his movements have stilled, and Seonghwa waits silently for the omega to say something. 

Hongjoong's hand leaves his back, and Seonghwa opens his eyes when he feels a small hand sliding into his, squeezing reassuringly. 

"Seonghwa, I understand what you're feeling, and it's okay to feel that way," Hongjoong says, ducking his head to look Hwa in the eye. There's not a trace of judgement in his gaze, only fondness and love, and Seonghwa suddenly wants to cry. Must be the pregnancy hormones affecting him, he thinks unironically. 

"I've felt that way too, and it's completely normal. Wooyoung had to have a nice long talk with me before I stopped worrying myself over it, but he said some things that helped me a lot. Hwa, the fact that you're already so determined to do a good job as a parent speaks volumes about how good of a sire you're going to be."

Seonghwa listens intently, not making a sound, and Hongjoong smiles at him. 

"No parent knows what they're getting into. Hell, I still find myself reverting into that headspace sometimes. But I always snap out of it - Hwa - you know why? Because there's nothing to be afraid of," Hongjoong presses firmly, maintaining eye contact with Seonghwa. "You and I - we're in this together, right? We're going to raise this pup together, and we're going to do a damn good job. I trust you." Hongjoong nods firmly to emphasize his point, and Seonghwa can't resist cracking a smile at his antics. "And you trust me, right?"

"Yes," Seonghwa says. "Yes, of course. I trust you. More than I trust myself, sometimes," the alpha admits wryly, and Hongjoong rolls his eyes playfully, recognizing the change in Hwa's scent that tells him the alpha is feeling better. 

Hongjoong opens his arms wordlessly, and Seonghwa leans into his omega's embrace, laying his head gently against Joong's shoulder, relishing in the firm, warm pressure of the omega's stomach, swollen with the pup and pressing against Hwa's body. The baby is active again - Hwa can feel them kicking, and it feels very much like they're sending reassurance to their sire.

The urge to cry with how fucking happy Hwa feels returns, but Seonghwa blinks the tears away. There's no reason to cry, not when the love of his life is holding him so gently, not when his child is healthy and growing and almost ready to meet its parents. 

"It's normal to be scared sometimes," Hongjoong whispers, hand carding through Hwa's dark hair. "Just don't push me away. You have me and I have you, and we're in this together. Both of us."

"And the pup," Hwa says, muffled into Hongjoong's shoulder, and Joong giggles. The sound makes Seonghwa's heart jump. 

"And the pup," Hongjoong agrees, kissing the top of Seonghwa's head. 

_And the pup,_ Seonghwa thinks, and he's so happy, he didn't know it was possible to be this happy, never imagined that _his_ happiness would stem from starting a family with the love of his life, but here he is, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

* * *

Seonghwa knows he's made a mistake the second he lets his big mouth run loose. 

The entire room has fallen silent. Everyone is staring at him quietly, even Mingi and Jongho, who've stopped their tussling to look at him.

Seonghwa swallows, half-wishing he'd never said anything and wondering if taking it back would make things twice as awkward as they already are. 

It starts like this. 

The eight of them had been lounging around in Hongjoong's living room as per usual, throwing chips at one another and talking about everything and nothing all at once. The atmosphere had been hazy and comfortable, and Seonghwa had quickly fallen into a relaxed state of mind, Hongjoong's weight a comforting pressure against his shoulder. 

San and Wooyoung had been talking about how one of their friends had moved to another city to start a new pack, and in his loose state of mind, Seonghwa had blurted out carelessly, "Wouldn't it be nice if we could form a pack one day?" 

Hwa hadn't even realized the weight behind his words until he'd spoken them out loud, and the whole room had fallen silent. Hwa had immediately tensed up, cringing internally, feeling Joong's head swivel to look at him, but avoiding the gazes of everyone in the room. 

Now, the silence is becoming incredibly uncomfortable, and Seonghwa squirms, already beginning to sweat along his hairline. Hwa opens his mouth to try and laugh it off, to say something, anything, but to his surprise, Yeosang beats him to it. 

"I've been thinking the same thing," Yeo says, and that had not been what Seonghwa had expected; Hwa chokes on his own saliva. 

Ignoring Seonghwa's coughing fit, Yeosang keeps his eyes trained on the floor as he speaks, not out of trepidation but deep in focus. 

"It feels right when we're together. The eight of us," Yeo says slowly, seriously, and Seonghwa nods instinctively, but he's not the only one - Wooyoung's head bobs up and down in tandem with San's, and Mingi hums in affirmation: Yunho doesn't say anything and neither does Hongjoong nor Jongho, but there's no trace of hesitation or disagreement in either of their scents. 

Seonghwa suddenly feels a boost of confidence. Everyone in the room seems to agree, at least to some extent, and while he's never brought up the topic before, even to Hongjoong, he knows his omega well enough to know that Joong's reaction means that he isn't opposed to the notion at all - rather, Hwa suspects Joong's secretly thought about it before. 

In fact, Hwa is nearly certain he's far from the only one to have entertained the idea of registering the eight of them with the government as one pack and living officially as a family, sharing memories and milestones.

It's evident in the way Wooyoung's eyes shine whenever he talks to Jongho and Hongjoong. It's evident in how Mingi rubs his cheek affectionately against whoever is sitting next to him. It's evident in how Yeosang and Yunho secretly like to gossip about the neighbors while pretending they're just talking about life. 

It's evident in how they fit into one another so seamlessly, as if they truly belong together. It's like they've known one another all their lives, they may as well have actually grown up together. 

They're a family by now. They're pack, and even though they don't need the government's stamp of recognition, it would be nice all the same to be able to publicly take pride in their shared lives. 

"Pack," Mingi murmurs dreamily, as if he doesn't even realize he's speaking out loud. "I like that." 

San smiles. "Me too," he says. "I think destiny wanted us to be together." 

"That's cheesy," Wooyoung says, but he's not laughing at San like he usually would. His smile is softer, fonder, and Seonghwa knows him better than that. Hwa raises an eyebrow at him, and Woo only shrugs at Seonghwa.

"Yeah, it's cheesy. But," Wooyoung throws his hands up, sliding down in his seat. "I'd be a liar if I said I didn't feel the same way. You guys are like family to me. I wouldn't at all mind if we really became a pack. Even if I had to live with Seonghwa-hyung."

Hwa aims a half-hearted kick at Wooyoung, but his heart isn't anywhere in it. "See, I have good ideas sometimes," Seonghwa tries to joke, but it comes out slightly too serious. 

Hongjoong, Yunho and Jongho have yet to say anything, but Jongho looks like he's deep in thought, while Yunho has a little unconscious smile on his face. Hongjoong js nodding along slowly, a wistful expression on his face, as if, just like Seonghwa, he's busy imagining a future where his pup will grow up surrounded by six loving people they can call family. 

"Pack," Jongho says quietly, looking at the floor. Yeosang hums. 

"Pack," Yeo repeats, and that's the end of it. 

They don't bring it up again after that. They eat their dinner and they watch a movie, and everyone leaves one by one at 11pm, but if they all share the same wistful expression and nostalgic undertones in their scent, they acknowledge it silently, clinging on to the knowledge that if nothing, at least they share the same hopes for their future together. 

It's enough for now, for Seonghwa, and he falls asleep with his cheek pressed against Hongjoong's hair and dreams of hallways filled with little giggles and small feet pattering against the floors, echoing into the hallways in a house full of life and love. 

* * *

Seonghwa hadn't thought his dam and sire could get any more - for lack of a better word, _extra -_ when it comes to Hongjoong, but as always, his parents are full of surprises. Turns out they've got tricks up their sleeves that even Seonghwa had failed to anticipate. 

Right now, Hwa watches with disbelief and a slight amount of awe as his dam presents Hongjoong with - lo and behold! - stacks upon stacks of _diapers._ Seonghwa doesn't think he's ever seen so many diapers in one setting outside of the supermarket aisles. His dam has really outdone herself this time.

"They were on sale, dear," Hwa's dam tells Hongjoong. Joong looks far too stunned to be able to speak, so she pats him gently on the arm. "I thought I'd take the opportunity to get you some diapers. Trust me, you'll need them, darling. You can never have too many diapers when you're dealing with a newborn." 

Hongjoong finally finds his voice. "Dam, I don't know what to say other than thank you," Joong says, still sounding a bit dazed, and Hwa's dam only smiles fondly, kissing Hongjoong on the cheek and waving off his stuttered thanks. 

"Seonghwa, go load these into the truck, please," Hwa's dam says, and Seonghwa rolls his eyes but complies anyway as Joong and his dam retreat into the bakery. Hongjoong blows him a kiss over his shoulder, and Hwa returns it, feeling like a lovesick teenager with the look his sire shoots him where she's standing at the register.

It takes Hwa four trips to load everything into the back of their pickup. By the time he gets back, Hongjoong is already discussing the logistics of storing breastmilk with his dam, so Seonghwa just takes a seat and listens in. 

Halfway through, the bell above the door chimes, prompting Seonghwa's dam to cut the conversation short as she goes to attend to the customer. Seonghwa doesn't pay them any attention, focusing on his omega seated across him, until he hears someone call his name in a surprised voice. 

"Oh- Seonghwa-ssi!" The voice exclaims, airy and delighted, and Hwa turns around to see who it is, thrown off guard.

The owner of the voice is a pretty female omega, smiling and waving at him, and it takes Seonghwa approximately 10 seconds to match a name to that face. Miyeon. One of his former college friends, who he had never really been close to but had quite obviously been crushing on him.

Seonghwa hadn't said anything at the time, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, but now that she's unexpectedly appeared again in front of him, Hwa hopes she's grown out of it. 

Tough luck though, because the way she's blushing at him says otherwise. Seonghwa swallows, bracing himself and reluctantly standing even as she starts making her way over to him. 

Miyeon comes to a stop in front of him, still smiling widely, and Seonghwa gives her a smile that he hopes comes off as pleasantly surprised and politely enthusiastic. 

"Hi, Miyeon," Hwa greets her. "It's nice to see you again. It's been a while." Seonghwa nods awkwardly to himself. Miyeon's overly delighted smile is starting to make him feel ever so slightly uncomfortable, but he forces it down.

Seonghwa gestures vaguely in her direction, at a loss for words. "You, uh. You look well," he says lamely, and cringes at himself. 

Miyeon doesn't seem to mind his awkwardness. She looks flushed, as if she's feeling flustered, and Seonghwa has a bad feeling about it; wants the conversation to end as soon as possible. Hongjoong is still sitting right there behind him, no doubt confused but starting to catch on, and Hwa waits for the soonest available chance to introduce his omega, even if he feels bad for having to shoot Miyeon down when the poor girl has been harboring a crush on him for years. 

Miyeon smiles, all white teeth and red lipstick. "You don't look too bad yourself, " she gushes, reaching out to rub his shoulder, and Hwa forces himself not to jerk away from the saccharine scent of peaches wafting right into his face as she leans right into his personal space. 

Over the top of Miyeon's head, he catches his dam's eye, who raises both eyebrows and shakes her head at the scene. 

Seonghwa forces out a strained laugh and gently dodges away from her touch, starting to turn back to pull Hongjoong forward, but he doesn't get a chance before the chair scrapes against the floor behind him and Hongjoong gets up, walking forward to wrap a small hand around Hwa's bicep. Seonghwa senses the tenseness in Joong's touch; can sense how the omega is purposefully keeping a calm façade. 

"Seonghwa, who is this?" Hongjoong asks, not at all rudely, but Hwa hears the hidden annoyance in his voice. Seonghwa smiles, feeling more at ease with Joong next to him. 

"This is my old college friend Miyeon". Seonghwa introudces the female omega, ignoring the way her eye twitches as being referred to as nothing but an old friend. 

Before Miyeon can say anything, Hongjoong lifts a hand in Miyeon's direction.

"I'm Hongjoong," Joong introduces himself, smiling politely. Miyeon looks slightly disgruntled, but masks her annoyance well enough, though, smiling stiffly and taking Hongjoong's hand, but her attitude rubs Seonghwa the wrong way.

The look she gives Hongjoong is the same look the grandmas at the clinic always give Hongjoong - eyes darting from Hongjoong's pale neck and collarbones, unmarked and unblemished by a mating bite, then shifting to stare pointedly at his swollen belly and then finally making eye contact with raised eyebrows. 

"I don't believe I quite know who you are," Miyeon says, falsely apologetic. "Seonghwa has never mentioned you before. Are you his friend, perhaps? Where is your mate?" 

Hongjoong smiles coolly, barely looking surprised at her bluntness. "I don't have a mate," he says, matter-of-factly. "And Seonghwa isn't my _friend,_ per se."

Hongjoong's stance, his pheromones and his tone of voice all betray his stiff apprehension - and Miyeon seems to understand it well enough, because suspicion starts to dawn on her expression and her meticulously-drawn eyebrows scrunch into a thunderous frown, glancing back and forth between Hwa and Joong hesitantly. 

Seonghwa feels like he's caught in the middle of a crossfire, between Miyeon's skeptical, disbelieving face and Hongjoong's silent, stony expression. 

"I'm sorry if I'm prying, could I just ask who Hongjoong is to you?" Miyeon addresses Seonghwa, now visibly flustered, but Hongjoong shoots her down promptly. 

"I'm his omega," Hongjoong replies in Hwa's stead. "His significant other, if you will." There's the barest trace of a challenge in his voice, and Hongjoong can truly be terrifying if he wants to, but Hwa feels an immense pride at the way Joong says it so surely, so confidently, even if he does feel marginally bad at the way Miyeon gapes at the revelation, visibly struck. 

"I- what? Seonghwa?" Miyeon stutters, and her gaze betrays her thought process when her eyes dart back and forth from Hongjoong's pregnant stomach to Hwa's face. Hongjoong catches on, and giggles, if a bit wryly. 

"The baby doesn't carry his DNA, if that's what you're wondering, " Hongjoong tells her, not aggressively, but in a way that's most almost amused at her confusion. "But ," Joong shrugs, finally turning his head to share a fond look with Seonghwa. "It's his pup all the same." 

Miyeon doesn't say anything, just continues staring at Seonghwa. Hwa doesn't really have anything else to say, just nods apologetically at her and smiles, letting his arm rest against Hongjoong's waist. 

Miyeon finally regains her composure, and at the same moment, Seonghwa's dam makes her way towards them and comes to a stop. 

"Miyeon, how about I show you our best-selling pastries," Hwa's dam says in an obvious attempt to clear the air, and Miyeon takes the chance gratefully. 

Nodding stiffly at the two of them, Miyeon laughs falsely. "Congratulations, then," she says, a tad bit too brightly. "It was nice seeing you again, Seonghwa." And with another jerky nod and smile, she's turning on her heel and hurrying away. Seonghwa's dam gives Hongjoong a sympathetic look, shakes her head minutely and then follows after her, leaving the two of them standing there. 

As soon as they're out of sight, Hongjoong turns to Seonghwa, wrapping his arms around Hwa's middle. Seonghwa chuckles at the way Hongjoong grumbles unintelligibly into Hwa's shoulder. The omega has a cute little disgruntled scowl on his face, and without warning, he yanks Hwa down by the collar.

Hongjoong starts rubbing his nose and cheeks against Hwa's neck, and Seonghwa realizes that Joong is deliberately dousing Hwa in his own scent, as well as letting himself be covered in Seonghwa's scent. 

Hwa lets Joong scent-mark him to his heart's content. When Hongjoong is finally satisfied and pulls away, Seonghwa pokes his cheek playfully, giggling at Hongjoong's mock scowl. 

"Why are you so grumpy," Hwa teases, and Hongjoong sighs. 

"How dare she," he mumbles, eyebrow furrowed, and Seonghwa thumbs gently at the crease in his forehead until it smooths out. "Did you see how she was looking at you? She had some nerve. Really-" 

Hongjoong shakes his head, scoffs, and then wraps his arms around Seonghwa again. Seonghwa laughs, dropping his head to rest on Hongjoong's. 

"You didn't have to be so scary, though," Seonghwa says playfully. Hongjoong raises his head to look him in the eye. 

"Yeah, I did. Otherwise how are other people supposed to understand that you're off-limits?" Joong challenges, and Seonghwa sighs, accepting defeat. 

"Yes, baby, I'm all yours," Hwa placates the omega, and is rewarded by a smug smile. 

"That's right," Hongjoong purrs, pulling Hwa closer. "You're all mine, alpha."

If Miyeon sees them making out in the middle of the bakery on her way out, Seonghwa and Hongjoong couldn't care less. 

* * *

There's one week to go before the baby's due date. 

The days have flown by so, so quickly, and Seonghwa finds himself constantly on his toes. Every time Hongjoong massages his belly or shifts uncomfortably, Hwa is instantly flying to his side, on edge and worried that the baby might come any minute. 

Hongjoong tells him not to worry, and he's right- they've packed their hospital bags, they've gone over their birth plans and everything, and they're pretty much as prepared as they can be, but Hwa rarely gets a moment to truly relax. 

When he does get to let go of his worries, though, it's blissful beyond belief.

Hongjoong's smile is bright, if a little bit tired, but there is genuine contentment in his eyes. Hongjoong is so beautiful like this, completely bare and exposed, and Seonghwa drinks in the sight of him like a man dying of thirst. He is beautiful in his entirety and in every little detail, from his silver stretch marks to his tiny fingers, and Seonghwa is in love. 

Hongjoong looks at Seonghwa like he's never seen something so beautiful, and it makes Hwa's breath catch in his throat - how someone like Hongjoong, so vibrant and vivacious, can look at at him so full of awe and wonder. 

Hongjoong's arms wind around Seonghwa's neck, bare body pressed flush against Seonghwa's own nakedness, and Hwa closes his eyes against the tidal wave, meeting Hongjoong in the middle. 

The water from the shower cascades down around the both of them, and Hwa breaks their kiss for air, hands sliding up the omega's sides to cradle Hongjoong's jaw. Hongjoong shivers against him even with the water flowing around them on all sides like a cocoon of warmth.

Seonghwa trails kisses down Hongjoong's neck. There's nothing sexual in his intent, in spite of their sensual state, just a desire to touch, to worship and to love.

"I love you," Seonghwa murmurs, kissing Hongjoong's jaw. He says it again, pressed into the skin of Hongjoong's shoulder.

Joong's fingers tighten in his hair.

"I love you," Hongjoong whispers against Seonghwa's lips, and between the pounding of the water on the bathroom floor and the pounding of Seonghwa's heart, Seonghwa feels he could be drowning in all this love and still he'd gladly let the waves close in over his head. 

* * *

The pup is born in the early morning hours on a Tuesday. 

Seonghwa is woken up at 2am by Hongjoong shaking his shoulder jerkily, saying they need to go to the hospital. Hwa barely registers the sensation of wetness spreading across the bedsheets before he's immediately getting up to gather their things. 

Hongjoong handles the contractions well at first as they're coming far apart in between, the only thing giving it away being his labored breathing and stifled groans. Seonghwa sprints to load the truck with their hospital bags before he's helping Hongjoong into the vehicle, kissing his forehead and letting the omega squeeze his fingers before he climbs in himself. 

By the time they reach the hospital, Hongjoong can no longer stifle his sounds of pain, and Seonghwa's heart twists with every bitten out cry the omega lets out. 

It doesn't get any easier from there, for either of them. Everything happens so quickly - Dr. Kim shows up to check Hongjoong every once in a while, while the omega is writhing and sweating and gripping Seonghwa's hand so hard Hwa feels like his fingers might break, but it's nothing compared to the pain Hongjoong is going through, so he says nothing and brushes back Joong's sweaty bangs, wipes the tears away and does his best to soothe and comfort the laboring omega. 

Dr. Kim keeps saying its not time yet, even when Hongjoong is borderline crying and screaming, and Seonghwa wants to shout at someone, anyone, to make it stop and _do something,_ when all of a sudden it's time to push and Hongjoong starts _really_ screaming.

Seonghwa is there through everything, letting him cry and vent out his pain and curse, and Hongjoong is in so much pain and Hwa has never felt so goddamn helpless in his life before.

Hongjoong nearly gives up halfway through, close to breaking down, but Seonghwa strokes a gentle hand across his face and urges him to _keep going, you're so so strong, don't you want to meet your baby,_ and Hongjoong's eyes slide shut and he labors on.

It's been nearly 24 hours altogether when Hongjoong finally sinks back against the pillows, exhausted, and the doctor announces that they have a healthy baby girl.

Seonghwa falls in love as soon as he hears the first cry rip from the pup's fragile throat, catches glimpses of the squirming little figure, still covered in fluids and blood but oh so beautiful.

Dr. Kim prompts him to cut the umbilical cord, and he does so with shaking hands, hyperfocused on the sound of the baby's crying.

Hongjoong's face when they put the baby girl on his chest is heartbreaking and healing altogether - he looks at this tiny, tiny person like she is his entire world, face still shiny with tears and sweat, chest heaving and hair drenched, but a laugh bubbles its way out of his throat and he's smiling and crying and saying over and over again, _Look, Seonghwa it's our pup, it's our baby girl, Seonghwa,_ and Seonghwa feels his own vision blur and he reaches out a shaking hand to smooth over the little girl's back. 

The newborn lets out a snuffle when Hwa's hand lays over her back, and Hongjoong coos, saying _I know, baby,_ already so maternal, and Seonghwa bursts into tears.

Hongjoong laughs at him even through his own wet sobs, pulling Seonghwa down with his free hand into a passionate kiss, and Seonghwa tries his best to pour everything he's unable to physically say into it - _you did so well, I'm so proud of you, thank you so much for this, I love you -_ and he hears what Hongjoong is trying to convey to him just as clearly as he knows Hongjoong understands his meaning. 

Seonghwa bursts into tears once again as soon as the baby is cleaned up and he gets to hold her properly for the first time. The little girl looks exactly like her dam - has Hongjoong's eyes, nose and mouth, and Hwa falls so deeply in love with her the second she stops her crying and turns her delicate little face to nuzzle instictively into his chest. 

Hongjoong smiles brightly at him even through his exhaustion, and he looks so beautiful, so radiant and so full of love as he watches Seonghwa hold their pup. 

"You did so well," Seonghwa tells him, cradling their daughter close so Hongjoong can smooth his fingers over her soft cheek. 

Hongjoong kisses him again. "Thank you," he says, and it sounds like he's thanking Seonghwa for something much greater. 

Seonghwa understands. 

"I love you so much," Hongjoong whispers once they part. "Both of you," he adds, running a gentle finger down the baby's little nose, watching her scrunch her nose and shift in Seonghwa's arms. Hwa feels his heart swoop at the way her tiny fingers wrap firmly around Hongjoong's index finger. It's the most beautiful sight Seonghwa has ever seen.

The door cracks opens then, and slowly, Yeosang's head emerges gingerly, peering around the doorframe.

The alpha's mouth falls open the second he lays eyes on the little bundle nestled in Seonghwa's arms, and when Hongjoong beams and motions for him to come in, he makes his way over carefully and quietly, followed closely by Jongho, and then San and Wooyoung are tiptoeing in, and lastly Mingi and Yunho. The beta looks like he's holding back tears as he carefully leans in to give Hongjoong a gentle hug, minding the omega's sore body as he does so.

San starts crying when he sees the baby for the first time, and even Jongho is cooing and making faces at the little girl. Wooyoung pokes Seonghwa's cheek, but he's got tears in his eyes as he smooths a finger over the newborn's arm. 

Mingi smacks a loud, wet kiss against Hongjoong's cheek and starts blubbering, and Yunho joins them in a half-embrace. Hongjoong pulls the both of them closer, whispering to them quietly, but Seonghwa doesn't hear anything he says. His eyes are affixed on the precious little human being in his arms. 

Yeosang grabs Hwa and pulls him into a sideways hug, and Seonghwa leans instinctively into his best friend's chest. 

"Good job," Yeosang murmurs, and Seonghwa smiles up widely at him. "I'm proud of you, Hwa-hyung." 

Seonghwa blushes a bit, but he knocks his head playfully against Yeosang's shoulder, careful not to move too quickly and jostle the snoozing pup. 

"Thank you for everything," Hwa tells his best friend of nearly seven years, and Yeosang smiles affectionately at him, like he knows Seonghwa's meaning, and nods back. 

Seonghwa eventually passes the baby back to Hongjoong, who accepts the pup so naturally, cradling the newborn close and smiling down at her face so tenderly it makes Seonghwa's heart ache. 

Seonghwa presses a delicate kiss to Hongjoong's forehead, and another feather-light brush of his lips to their daughter's wispy head of hair. 

"I'm so happy I met you," Seonghwa says, and Hongjoong beams at him. 

He understands, Seonghwa knows. 

It's perfect. Just like this. Its nothing like Seonghwa had ever thought his life would turn out, and it hasn't exactly been a smooth ride all the way through. 

But it's perfect in its own imperfect way. 

Seonghwa pulls Hongjoong closer, embracing their baby in between them, and the rest of their friends come closer to join the hug. 

"I love you guys," Mingi chokes out through his tears, and everyone laughs. 

"I love you," Hongjoong murmurs, and Seonghwa doesn't know who he's directing it to, but it doesn't matter. Not when they're all here and celebrating the arrival of a new addition to their little family.

They're together, and right now, nothing really matters apart from that.

It's wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they finally have their happy ending 🥺🥺
> 
> And here comes the official end of this story, but don't say goodbye just yet - there's still an epilogue to come! I've poured a lot of time into writing this, and I'm really happy I got to put this out there. It started out only as a small one shot, but I'm so glad I decided to expand it. 
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this, please please let me know by leaving a comment. Treat the comment section as a place to unload whatever you wanna say - about the characters, storyline, anything! I read and cherish every comment! 
> 
> p.s. baby name will be revealed in the next chapter 😌😌😌


	10. Epilogue

Seonghwa is dreaming. 

Its soft and warm all around him. The pleasant fuzz in his mind blankets his consciousness, wrapping it in sweet, honeyed tenderness. He's floating in the middle of an ocean of molasses, drifting with his limbs relaxed and loose, but somewhere in the remotest part of his awareness, there's a familiar strawberry scent lingering all around him.

Distinctly, in his sleep-drugged state, Seonghwa notes that the traces of the familiar sweet scent makes him feel safe and loved and at home. Hwa wants nothing more than to burrow into the softness beneath his body and stay there forever. 

Just as Hwa is about to drift off fully into unconsciousness, lulled by the cocoon of warmth surrounding him, he feels his body dipping as the mattress shifts beneath him.

Next to him, someone lets out a soft, sleepy sigh, and the corners of Seonghwa's mouth involuntarily curl upwards even as his awareness starts coming back to him. 

A soft hand brushes against Seonghwa's cheek, stroking his unkempt hair away from his face, and Seonghwa's eyes flutter open to see Hongjoong already awake, staring down at him fondly. 

"Good morning," Hongjoong half-whispers, voice hoarse and fingers tangling with Seonghwa's hair. Unbidden, Hwa's lips curl into a tender smile. The alpha doesn't say anything, but tugs his mate down gently to steal a soft, sleepy kiss.

Hongjoong's mouth is a little stale from sleep, but to Seonghwa he tastes sweet as always, and Hwa drinks up every little sigh that escapes Hongjoong's lips. 

As soon as they separate, Seonghwa whines a little. Gently, he maneuvers them so that Hongjoong ends up on his back, sprawled across the sheets with an amused look on his face as Seonghwa nuzzles into his omega's neck, leaving his scent all over his mate. 

Once he's satisfied, Seonghwa presses a gentle kiss against the mating scar on Hongjoong's neck, letting his lips linger there as he feels the omega shiver against him. It makes Seonghwa grin secretly to himself, and he pulls himself up to meet Hongjoong's half fond, half exasperated gaze. 

Hongjoong's hair is mussed and unkempt, and there's a pillow crease on his cheek, eyes squinted. He is warm and soft and small and smells ever so sweet, drowning in one of Seonghwa's old sleep shirts with the fabric falling off one shoulder, and Seonghwa loves him.

"Are you done?" Hongjoong complains, and Hwa doesn't answer immediately, pausing to admire his pretty little mate for a moment before he hums noncommittally, devious grin already painting his features. 

"Did you forget what day it is today," Seonghwa sing-songs, relaxing his body so that his weight presses his mate down into the bed. Hongjoong mock-groans in protest, but Seonghwa knows he's won when he feels fingers tracing over the bare skin of his shoulder. 

"Yes, you big baby," Hongjoong retorts. "How could I forget when your daughter wouldn't stop talking about it for days?"

Seonghwa laughs into Hongjoong's neck. "You could learn a thing or two from her," Hwa says, recalling in his mind how, for the past week, Sunhee hadn't stopped drilling it into everyone's heads that _my sire's birthday is coming soon, so you have to be nice to him!_ "She's the only one who treats me like I deserve in this household." 

Seonghwa punctuates his lament with a dramatic sigh, rubbing his nose against the warm skin of his mate's jaw and neck. Hongjoong snorts, then whines when Seonghwa lets his entire weight drape over Hongjoong's body.

"Okay, birthday boy," he sighs. "Happy, happy birthday, Seonghwa, my beloved mate, the light of my life. Now will you get off? You're heavy."

Aptly appeased, Seonghwa finally makes to get off, and Hongjoong stretches out on the mattress like a little cat. Seonghwa watches his lithe body, admires the arch of his back underneath his clothes. Hongjoong catches him looking and gives him a look that clearly says _Don't you dare try anything funny._

Seonghwa is tempted to reach out and grope Hongjoong's plush backside, just to be contrary and rile up his mate a little, but his plans dissolve into thin air as soon as the door to their bedroom cracks open and a small figure peeks in gingerly. 

As soon as Sunhee sees that both her parents are awake, she's giggling and launching herself across the room towards the bed. It's amazing how she's a ball of sunshine even at 9 in the morning, and a laugh bubbles out of Seonghwa's own chest to see his pup so happy. 

Sunhee climbs onto the bed swiftly, throwing herself at Seonghwa, and Hwa catches her with practiced ease, pressing a sweet kiss to her smooth forehead. 

"Good morning, baby," Seonghwa murmurs, smoothing her unkempt hair away from her face as she shifts in his arms to peer up at him with eyes that look exactly like her dam's. 

"It's your birthday, Sire," Sunhee declares in lieu of greeting, bouncing up and down, and Seonghwa gasps, pretending to be surprised. 

"Oh no, really? I had no idea," Hwa says with faux distress. Sunhee wrinkles her nose at him, and Hwa looks away briefly to share a secret smile with Hongjoong, who's watching them from the side with fond eyes, smile gracing his delicate features. 

"If it's my birthday, don't I get a birthday kiss?" Seonghwa asks, pouting, and Sunhee seems to consider it for a second before she acquiesces. 

Reaching up, Sunhee plants a loud, wet kiss on her sire's cheek. Next to them, Hongjoong finally speaks up. 

"Doesn't Dam get a kiss too?" Joong whines playfully, tugging at Sunhee's pajama sleeve, and Seonghwa carefully deposits her down onto the mattress next to Hongjoong. 

Sunhee only rolls her eyes, much to Hwa's mirth. She's a smart little cookie even at the young age of six years old, taking after her dam, whose sass and intelligence she's all but inherited. It's an amusing sight to see Hongjoong bantering with his own mini-me, who's learned all the omega's tricks and schemes in getting what he wants.

"It's not your birthday, Dam," Sunhee explains patiently to Hongjoong, but Joong only smiles mischievously before pulling her into a hug and smacking a loud kiss on her forehead, ignoring her initial squirming before she finally relents and sinks into Joong's arms. 

Hongjoong scents the top of her head before he lets her go. 

"Go help Sire make breakfast," Hongjoong says, starting to get up from the bed. Hwa follows suit, lifting Sunhee off the bed and onto the floor. Smoothing a hand over Hongjoong's hair as he passes by, they make their way down the hall hand in hand. 

"Sire, I want pancakes," Sunhee wheedles, and Seonghwa raises both eyebrows at the puppy eyes she's giving him, but eventually smiles in defeat and accepts his fate. 

* * *

The nursery room is dark when Hongjoong gently cracks the door open, the curtains still closed and lights off. In the light streaming in from the hallway, the omega can still make out the little lumps lying in the two cots side by side, and he smiles to himself at the sight. 

Quietly, Hongjoong makes his way over to the windows, drawing the curtains back to let sunlight stream into the room, illuminating two identical heads of black, fluffy hair, both of which slowly start to shift as the twins arouse from their slumber. 

Sangwoo is the first to awkwardly push himself up into a sitting position, rubbing at his eyes with a tiny fist before he lets out a yawn and looks up at Hongjoong through squinty eyes. Hongjoong feels himself melt, reaching out to comb through the two-year-old's hair gently. 

Sangwoo leans instictively into his dam's touch, just as Minho finally gets up, pushing his blankets away and opening his eyes.

While their older sister inherited her looks from their dam, the twins are spitting images of their sire. Both of them have Seonghwa's big, round eyes and dark, fluffy hair, and Hongjoong might be biased but he thinks they're the most beautiful little boys in the world. 

Minho, grabbing the bars of his cot, pulls himself into a standing position, looking at Hongjoong expectantly, and Joong coos at him, reaching out to thumb lovingly over his chubby cheek. 

"Good morning, baby," Hongjoong croons gently, addressing both of them. "Did you sleep well? Had a good dream?"

Joong's aware he's using the baby voice that always comes out whenever he's talking to his pups, but he can't help it. Not when he's utterly whipped for them. Seonghwa has tried to poke fun at him for it before, but he never can win, because at the end of the day he's just as smitten with their children.

Once a few minutes have passed, Hongjoong takes turns lifting each twin out of their crib to change their diapers individually, get them dressed and cleaned up, and, finally, make his way down to the kitchen with one baby on each hip. 

Hongjoong is accosted by the smell of pancakes wafting in the air, and the twins both immediately seem livelier. 

"Pancake," Minho crows as soon as they're in the kitchen, and Seonghwa laughs where he's washing up the pans in the sink. Sunhee's already sitting at the table in front of a huge plate of pancakes, and Hongjoong giggles as Sangwoo repeats after his brother. 

Seonghwa dries his hands and comes over to Joong. Smoothing a hand over Sangwoo's hair, Seonghwa presses a kiss to his cheek, and then does the same to Minho, who grabs Seonghwa's nose before the alpha can pull away and only lets go when Seonghwa pokes him gently in the side, making him release a bright peal of laughter. 

Seonghwa makes to lift Minho out of Hongjoong's arms, and together, they settle the twins into their respective high chairs before finally taking a seat at the table where Sunhee has been patiently waiting. Hongjoong presses a kiss into her hair as a silent thanks for her patience. 

They make a quick meal of their breakfast, laughing and exchanging small talk between Hwa, Joong and Sunhee, with Minho's incessant babbling and Sangwoo murmuring quietly to himself in the background. 

Once they're done, Seonghwa washes the dishes quickly while Hongjoong settles the pups in the living room, making sure Sunhee is comfortable sprawled out on the floor with her markers and paper, and the twins are safely in their playpen. 

"They're coming at 11," Hongjoong reminds Seonghwa as the alpha comes out of the kitchen. "Hwa, you go shower and get washed up first. I'll watch the kids and try to clean the place up a bit and we can switch places after that."

"Got it," Hwa nods, amused at his omega's business tone, and waits for Hongjoong to shoo him away, gaze lingering fondly over his family before the alpha moves off to get himself ready. 

* * *

The first to arrive are Mingi and Yunho, waltzing in through the door while hollering "Happy birthday, Seonghwa-hyung", only to be greeted by immediate shrieks of excitement. 

"Samchon!" Sunhee screeches as soon as they're through the door, running towards Yunho and leaping into his outstretched arms. The beta twirls her around, smacking a loud kiss onto her cheek as Hongjoong watches fondly. 

Next to him, Mingi pretends to pout, giving Sunhee exaggerated puppy eyes, but Sunhee doesn't let him sulk very long before throwing her arms around his legs. 

"I missed you, Samchon," Sunhee declares, tugging on Mingi's pants. Mingi engulfs her into a bear hug just as Minho and Sangwoo come toddling onto the scene under Seonghwa's watchful eye. 

The twins are no less excited than their sister, Minho albeit more so than his more reserved brother, but Yunho and Mingi soak in the attention just as gleefully, fussing over the children loudly until Hongjoong has to bodily nudge them out of the hallway just as the doorbell rings again. 

Leaving the chaos behind, Hongjoong shuffles past the masses gathered in front of the door, swinging it open to reveal Wooyoung and San, both already waiting with twin grinns illuminating their faces. Hongjoong breaks into a smile, accepting the way they both drag him into a warm embrace, burying his face into San's shoulder before he pulls away. 

They shuffle into the hallway then, joining the stragglers lingering there and boisterouly wishing Seonghwa a happy birthday. Sunhee and the twins move to attack Wooyoung and San in similar fashion as received by Yunho and Mingi, but Hongjoong sternly pulls Sunhee away before she can launch herself at San. 

"Sunhee, what did we say to do?" he prompts gently, and Sunhee's mouth falls open in an 'o' shape as she remembers. 

"Be careful with Uncle Sannie because he has a baby in his tummy," Sunhee recites solemnly, and the omega in question smiles, kissing the top of Sunhee's head. 

Hongjoong lays his arm across San's shoulder, beaming when Wooyoung comes over, pulled towards his mate by some invisible force of gravitation. 

"You look well, San," Joong compliments him sincerely. San's only in the late stages of his first trimester, but he's visibly glowing with an aura of contentedness.

Their pup is nothing short of a miracle - cases where two omegas had been able to conceive a pup biologically were extremely rare and almost unheard of - but Hongjoong feels so proud and happy for his friends to be able to experience such a special journey. Joong can only imagine how full of joy Wooyoung and San must be. 

San smiles shyly, dimples popping out cutesy. "Thank you," he says, pulling Wooyoung closer with a hand around his waist. 

The doorbell sounds for a third time, and Yeosang and Jongho are met with yet another round of gleeful chaos, adults and children swarming around the greet the newcomers. 

"We brought cake," Jongho announces over the general din, and sets the box down onto the dining table before he goes to wrap Seonghwa into a hug, wishing him a happy birthday.

Yeosang follows closely behind, holding on to Kanghyun's hand. The little boy looks shy, half hiding behind his sire's leg and clinging to his pants despite the adults smiling warmly down at him, but he visibly perks up as soon as Sunhee approaches, holding out her favorite toy dinosaur in invitation. 

Yeosang lets go of his son, watching him go over to play with Sunhee in front of the living room, and Hongjoong takes Kanghyun's place next to him.

"He's beginning to come out of his shell," Hongjoong remarks, referring to Kanghyun, and Yeosang hums in agreement. 

"He just takes some time to warm up after a while," Yeosang says. He cuts himself off to embrace Seonghwa, greeting him before he turns back to Hongjoong. "He's making more friends at school now, and the teacher says he's started voluntarily answering questions in class." 

"That's good," Joong murmurs. It had come as a pleasant surprise when Yeosang and Jongho had initially announced their intentions to adopt rather than try for a baby, but Hongjoong had been just as excited to welcome the addition to their pack. 

Their pack. Hongjoong still feels warmth tingle down his spine at the mention of it, even though its been years since the paperwork went through and the government put their stamp of approval on their pack registration request. It hadn't necessarily been an easy journey - too many what-ifs and how-will-that-works in regards to legal matters and the like, but it was worth every single thing and more. 

Hongjoong still reminisces about those old times. There are days when he'll look out the kitchen window just to stare at the house next to theirs, where Seonghwa used to live alone, now occupied by another family - their neighbours -and think about how _this_ house, which Hongjoong initially bought with the intention of living alone, has changed so much; how it's been filled to the brim over the years with love and light and laughter. 

Something pokes Hongjoong gently in the arm, and Joong is swiftly brought back to the present. The initial bustle of activity has gradually petered out, everyone choosing to settle on or around the sofa on the floor, and Hongjoong blinks up at Seonghwa questioningly. 

"Thinking about something?" his mate prompts gently, and Hongjoong smiles, a sudden fondness washing over him. 

"Just you," Joong teases just to hear his friends whine at them to stop being disgustingly sappy for one second, and if it comes out too sincerely to be a joke, Seonghwa doesn’t comment on it, just presses a kiss to the back of his hand and leads Hongjoong to join the rest of their family. 

* * *

As always when it comes to their pack gatherings, there is not a moment of boredom nor silence in the air. Halfway through the party, Wooyoung manages to start a mini food fight, resulting in a sizable piece of cake ending up smeared all over the birthday boy's face and hair.

Seonghwa's disgruntled face in the picture Hongjoong manages to take is priceless, wherein he's captured dripping with icing and bits of cake; Sunhee cackles at it for nearly half an hour while her sire mock-scowls at her. Even then, it's always a tremendous joy to have everyone around. Seonghwa's drowining in a pile of presents by the time the dishes are being cleared away and the table cleaned up.

The alpha, sensitive as always, is nearly moved to tears when the day finally draws to an end amidst the affectionate hugs and wishes showered upon him by the others. Yeosang and Wooyoung hug Seonghwa the longest, swaying together for a while before reluctantly releasing him.

A sleeping Kanghyun is carried out by his parents, who bid Hongjoong and Seonghwa farewell with hushed whispers, followed by the others, who do likewise before the door gently closes and the house is suddenly far too silent for Hongjoong's liking. 

There's an abrupt air of emptiness in the house, an overwhelming sense of absence that always follows when their pack is incomplete. Hongjoong shakes his head slightly to rid himself of the way his heart feels heavier, already looking forward to the next time they'll come together again.

Sunhee yawns just then, breaking the quietness, and Hongjoong goes over to her, knowing it's nearly her bedtime and she's likely tired after an exciting day. Across the room, Seonghwa motions to let him know that he'll get the twins ready - Sangwoo is nodding off in his sire's embrace while Minho's valiant efforts to fight sleep are visibly beginning to falter. 

Hongjoong shuffles over quietly to press an affectionate kiss against each of the twins' heads, nuzzling against them and breathing in their milky, unpresented scent before he moves off with a drowsy Sunhee in tow, leading her down the hall to her bedroom.

Sunhee obediently lets him help her brush her teeth and wash her face, head dropping periodically as she dozes off, and Hongjoong makes sure she's dressed comfortably and tucked into bed. 

"Good night, baby," Joong whispers, and Sunhee keeps her eyes open long enough to breathe out a "Good night, Dam," before she's asleep. Hongjoong kisses her hair gently before he leaves, switching the bedside lamp off and shutting the door silently.

He stops by the twins' room on his way down the hall, peering in to see that the room is dark and they're already fast asleep, thanks to Seonghwa's practiced ease of getting them settled in. Hongjoong smiles to himself, hearing his precious pups snoring lightly, and pulls the door closed behind him.

Once he's made his way down to his and Seonghwa's room, Hongjoong brushes his own teeth and washes his faces, making sure to grab the little container hidden in the closet underneath a stack of his clothes before joining Seonghwa in their bedroom. 

The alpha is sitting up against the headboard with a book in his lap, glasses perched on his nose, and Hongjoong is suddenly hit with nostalgia. Seonghwa looks different from when they'd first met - more muscular, having filled out his broad frame more and with a shorter hairstyle - but he feels exactly the same, feels like home and happiness and love and Hongjoong swallows down his urge to shout it out and let his mate know how much he loves him. 

But there's something he needs to do, something he's planned for days, and Hongjoong tries his best to ignore the sudden rapid pounding of his heart, discreetly wiping his sweaty palms on his pajama pants. 

He must not be doing a very good job at masking it, however, because his mate looks up at him, putting the book away in a wordless invitation for Joong to approach. 

Instead of climbing onto the side of his bed, Hongjoong inhales deeply and goes to stand in front of Seonghwa. 

Long fingers brush over his cheek, and Hongjoong leans into the touch. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Hwa whispers softly, the night air suddenly seeming to come to a hush, and Hongjoong quells the butterflies in his stomach. 

"I have your birthday present," Hongjoong replies softly instead, and Seonghwa blinks, bemused and affectionate. 

"You're the best present I have," Seonghwa playfully murmurs, and Hongjoong fights the blush that threatens to spread over his face, a testament to how six years together can still affect him just as six months had when it comes to Park Seonghwa. 

Hongjoong stares into his mate's eyes, searching them only to find reassurance and the slightest curiosity underneath the love. 

Joong says nothing as he brings his hand around to reveal the box he's been hiding behind his back, handing it wordlessly to his mate. It's a small, simple container, with no ribbon or wrapping. Just a handwritten note on top with Seonghwa's name on it. 

Seonghwa gingerly lifts the cover, and Hongjoong sees the moment his anticipation gives way to a sudden realization, sees the way Seonghwa's eyes glisten in the dim light of the lamp and feels the tears rise to his own eyes in response - relief, perhaps, mixed with the joy of sharing his secret at last. 

Hongjoong finally allows himself to take a look at the little stick inside the box. Its just a stick - or it would be, bar the two pink lines symbolizing something far more precious than appearances would seem. 

"Hongjoong," Hwa says, wiping at his tears, and Joong huffs out a laugh, pulling his mate close to bury his face in Hongjoong's belly, right above where their pup is growing. 

"I love you," Seonghwa says, muffled into his shirt. The alpha pulls away, looking up at Joong for confirmation before he gently pulls up the fabric of his pajama top to press fleeting kisses against his stomach - still flat but beginning to swell indiscernibly. "Love the both of you so much, and Sunhee, and Sangwoo and Minho. I love you so much, baby." 

"You big sap," Hongjoong accuses him wetly, kissing the top of Hwa's head to contain his joy before it bubbles out of him too strongly to contain. 

"Does this mean you like your present," Joong asks, sniffing as he dries his face on his sleeve, and Seonghwa chuckles, pulling away slightly only to cup Hongjoong's face and draw him down gently into a kiss that gives him the answer he needs. 

They end up spooning on the bed, Hongjoong holding Seonghwa's hands where they rest above his belly, thumbs rubbing over the skin as Hwa presses the occasional kiss to his neck, across his jaw, into his hair. 

Hongjoong thinks back to a time when they were younger, more inexperienced but no less excited, and he thanks the stars above that he gets to experience this with the love of his life one more time. In the scattered light of the lamp, the points of light reflected on the walls look like twinkling stars on the ceiling, and Hongjoong feels sleep beginning to coax him into its clutches. 

"Love you, Hwa," Hongjoong murmurs drowsily, feeling Seonghwa's lips trace a constellation on the back of his neck, hearing Seonghwa's whispered reply before he lets himself fall into slumber with a smile on his face.

"I love you, Hongjoong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have finally, FINALLY come to the end of this fic! A fic which ended up WAYYYY longer than what I'd intended it to be - it was originally just supposed to be a one-shot with an open ending... and look where we are now... 
> 
> that being said, this fic has been a long journey for me! sometimes I struggled with lack of inspiration, but I'm so happy that it all paid off in the end! And I hope you guys enjoyed reading it too! Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought! 
> 
> also... I have a lot of things I want to write following this verse. Things like woosan's baby, how they became a pack and stuff like that. So I'm actually considering writing a spin-off series on this verse. No promises, but it MIGHT happen. 😏😏 you can let me know in advance in the comments what you'd like to see, or if there were any loopholes you want me to fill up! 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and for all the love this fic has gotten! I hope to see you guys around soon. Thank you so much for sticking with Seonghwa, Hongjoong and the gang through this little journey! 
> 
> p.s. hope u liked the baby name(s) 🥺


	11. Author's Note

Hi guys!

I thought I'd give you an update on what I'm planning to write and whether or not the spin-off series is happening. 

Unfortunately (or fortunately??) the spin-off likely won't come for a while, and that's because - cue drumroll - I've decided to start on another story. It's been my baby for a long time; I'd initially written it for another fandom which I'm no longer in, but I don't want to give up on it - hence why I'm rewriting it for this fandom instead. 

It's a historical A/B/O fic and right now my draft is sitting at a hefty 20 chapters and I'm estimating the completed fic to be around 100k words 😩 The ships are the same as the pairings in "stars on the ceiling", althought I did change the dynamics quite a bit. Another thing is that I want my ongoing story to focus more on the platonic ot8 dynamic, so while there will be some epic romances, you guys can look forward to some badass squad action as well 😉

The story is called '[Petals to Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036238?view_full_work=true)' with 3 chapters already uploaded, and, well, I don't know, some people might call me shameless for plugging my new fic on an already-completed story, but I've spent a lot of effort on planning Petals to Heaven and I figured why the heck not? 

Anyway, that's all for now, and while I can tell you the spin-off to "stars on the ceiling" is _likely_ happening, it won't be until Petals to Heaven is complete or nearing completion. So I hope you guys can support Petals to Heaven for now; I've put a link down below to the first chapter.

I'm sorry-not-sorry for my shameless self-promotion, but I really think its a good read 🥺🥺 Thank you guys for loving "stars on the ceiling", and I really couldn't have built up the courage to continue writing if not for you. So I want to sign off with a thank you from the bottom of my heart 🧡🧡😘😘

Love, 

taupeyends

[Chapter 1 of 'Petals to Heaven'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036238/chapters/66004960)


End file.
